El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)
by OFIXD
Summary: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.
1. Prólogo y ¡Háblale!

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**Este fic está dedicado a los siguientes usuarios: **KovatePrivalski97, Duncney por siempre by anita, Umeki-Nara, Melanie Clark, ScaleneCandy, afeeldeathstar y Lumarie-life

¿El motivo? Eso es entre ellos y yo :P

Y de la vida real se lo quiero dedicar a Ana y a Luki. Gracias por todo chicas.

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#0 Prólogo y #1 ¡Hablale! **

—¡No te creo, Noah! —exclamó Izzy antes de echarse a reír.

—Pues es verdad, Topher se tiró a Samey después de decirle a Amy que saldría con ella —contestó el chico sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—¡Qufé fcándalo! —Dijo Owen mientras masticaba. Eva le miró con asco.

—¿Cambiamos de tema? —preguntó la deportista.

Eva estaba harta, desde hacía unas cuantas semanas todas las conversaciones con sus mejores amigos acababan en el tema que Eva más detestaba: el sexo. Como la única persona virgen del grupo, y con lo tímida que era con el sexo opuesto, ese tema no le gustaba porque no tenía nada que contar ni que aportar, no tenía experiencias propias y no cotilleaba en las ajenas como sus amigos sí hacían.

—¡Qué aburrida eres, Eva! —exclamó la pelirroja. La morena frunció (aún más) el ceño.

—¡Lo que sea! —dijo intentando evitar una discusión.

—Disculpad a la mujer de hierro —Noah la rodeó por los hombros —. el sexo es su punto débil —tras escuchar eso la chica le golpeó enfadada, haciendo que él se apartase.

—¡Yo no tengo puntos débiles!

—¡Yo tengo punto G! —gritó Izzy antes de empezar a reírse como una loca —. ¡Mi gran O lo golpea con su gran O pene!

Todos los demás se pusieron rojos ante ese comentario, Noah y Eva por vergüenza ajena y Owen porque aún no se acababa de acostumbrar a que su novia hablase de sus prácticas sexuales de un modo tan abierto. Noah negó un par de veces y volvió a mirar a Eva.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡No tengo ningún problema!

—Permiteme dudarlo... aunque no me lo permitas —contraatacó Noah con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es verdad Eva, nunca hablas de sexo ni nos cuentas tus experiencias —hizo notar el rubio.

—¡Que lo cuente, que lo cuente, que lo cuente! —exigió Izzy dando saltitos.

—¿Qu-qué queréis que os cuente? —preguntó poniéndose nerviosa.

—Por ejemplo cuándo perdiste la virginidad —sugirió el chico sarcástico.

—¡Sí! —gritó la pelirroja.

—¡Oh, sí! Eso, yo quiero saberlo —exclamó el chico obeso.

Los tres la miraron impacientes por saber la respuesta y la morena deseó que la tierra la tragase. Intentó pensar en alguna escusa para cambiar de tema, pero las miradas nerviosas y expectantes de sus amigos anularon su creatividad.

—Soy virgen... —contestó casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros tres, aunque la habían escuchado perfectamente.

—¡Que soy virgen! —repitió enfadada.

Los otros tres se miraron con incredulidad y Noah le devolvió una sonrisa de no me creo nada.

—Ya claro, la deportista que se pasa el día rodeada de hombres es virgen, Geoff va a ordenarse como sacerdote, Courtney va a dejar el instituto para vivir en una caravana y Jo se pondrá vestido todos los días desde hoy... sí —respondió Noah siendo sarcástico al extremo.

Eva no respondió y ahí se le activaron todas las alarmas.

—¿No era una broma?

—No... ¿Pasa algo con eso? —dijo la deportista poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Eva, si te has follado a Jo también cuenta como sexo —aclaró Izzy.

—¡No me he follado a Jo! ¡¿De dónde te sacas eso, loca?!

—Pasáis mucho tiempo juntas, no sois muy femeninas y tenéis mucho en común —respondió la otra.

—No creo que Jo sea lesbiana, Izzy —replicó su novio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la pillamos dándose el lote con Lightning y Brick —explicó Noah.

—Claro —dijo Eva pensativa —. con razón no rendía estas últimas semanas en los entrenamientos...

—Que nos desviamos del tema —se quejó Noah—. ¿Cómo es que nunca te has tirado a nadie?

Y de nuevo tres pares de ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

—No se ha dado la ocasión —mintió intentando conservar la calma.

—¡Eva! —la regañaron sus tres amigos a la vez.

—¡Vale, os diré la verdad! Pero si sale de aquí... —golpeó como demostración un cojín del sofá, al cual se le salió parte del relleno al instante —. eso pasará con vosotros.

Los otros tres tragaron nerviosos.

—Yo no diré nada —prometió Noah.

—Yo lo olvidaré —dijo Izzy.

—¡Yo me comeré el secreto y me lo llevaré a la tumba, lo juro! —aseguró Owen.

—Está bien, es que... es que... —empezó a hablar Eva.

—No le des tanta emoción —dijo Noah.

—¡Es que me da vergüenza! —confesó ella.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Owen.

—Ya sabes... despelotarme delante de alguien y abrirle las piernas.

—Querida mujer de hierro... ¿y no será que lo que de verdad te asusta no es abrir las piernas, sino el corazón? —antes de que Eva pudiese replicarle a Noah Izzy intervino.

—¿Y a quién quieres abrirle las piernas? —y después de esta intervención de la pelirroja los tres amigos la volvieron a mirar esperando una respuesta.

—Ah... no, a-a nadie —obviamente estaba mintiendo.

—¡Eva! —volvieron a regañarla sus amigos.

—¡A Ezekiel! —y tras confesar se giró tapándose la cara por la vergüenza. Al ver que nadie decía nada se giró, sólo para encontrarse tres caras impresionadas.

—Um... Eva, Ezekiel es un poco rarito —dijo Izzy.

—Habló de puta la tacones —replicó Noah mirando a Izzy con expresión de molestia, expresión que suavizó cuando volvió a mirar a Eva —. así que quieres follarte a Ezekiel, ¿cuál es problema?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me has escuchado antes o qué?!

—Sí, pero no creo que tengas que tener vergüenza con alguien como Ezekiel, seguro que es un virgen ignorante como tú y podéis cometer muchas estupideces juntos —contestó Noah en plan sarcástico con una sonrisita autosuficiente en la cara.

—Pues para tirarselo tendrá que hablarle —comentó Owen.

—¡Tendrá que hacer mucho más que hablarle! —dijo Izzy.

—He tenido una idea brillante —anunció Noah.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó Eva cruzada de brazos.

—Tú quédate aquí —dijo Noah antes de llevarse a Izzy y a Owen a la cocina.

Eva se lanzó en el sofá molesta a esperar. A los quince minutos aproximadamente aparecieron de nuevo con sonrisas triunfantes, una libreta, dos botellas de refresco y vasos.

—¿Qué pretendéis? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno... —dijo Noah acomodándose junto a ella en el sofá. Él era el portador de la libreta.

—¡Se nos ha ocurrido un plan para que puedas tirarte a Ezekiel! —anunció la pelirroja sonriendo como una maniática.

—Espera, yo necesito un trago de eso —dijo la morena arrebatándole un vaso de naranjada a Owen.

—¡Ey, eso era mío! —protestó el rubio. Eva le ignoró y se bebió el refresco de un trago.

—¿Ves esta libreta? —preguntó Noah. Eva asintió.

—Sí, es tu libreta nueva.

—Ya no, ahora es... —empezó a decir Noah. Izzy dio golpecitos en la mesa como si fuese un redoble de tambores.

—¡El PENE! —exclamaron sus amigos. Eva pestañeó un par de veces confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ahora el PENE te pertenece! —dijo Izzy arebatándole la libreta a Noah para dársela a la otra.

—Er... ¿Para qué quiero yo tu libreta?

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás —dijo Noah.

Eva obedeció y el la primera página encontró en letras grandes mayúsculas escrito P.E.N.E y a continuación la explicación para tal nombre:

**P**ues

**E**va

**N**ecesita

**E**so

—¿Eso? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, eso, su pene —aclaró Owen.

—Pasa la página —pidió Noah.

Eva lo hizo y vio un listado con anotaciones absurdas en su mayoría.

—Son pasos para que te puedas follar a Ezekiel —explicó Owen —. en cada paso te diremos qué cosas tienes que hacer y lo conseguirás.

Eva les miró muy muy alucinada.

—No sé si sois los mejores amigos del mundo o las personas más desequilibradas que me he podido

echar a la cara —dijo ella.

—¡Las dos! —exclamo Izzy feliz —. ¡Abrazo de grupo!

Todos abrazaron a Eva y ésta apretó el PENE contra su pecho y sonrió un poco.

—Gracias chicos —todos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues manos a la obra —dijo Noah—. ¿cuál es el primer paso?

Eva miró a la libreta y vio que sólo era una palabra, también reconoció la letra de Owen.

—Aquí pone que le hable.

—Vale, pues escucha lo que tienes que hacer es...

Eva escuchó atentamente a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Eva encontró a Ezekiel en el pasillo, esperando a que tocase la campana para entrar a la primera clase del día. Tomó aire y se acercó a él.

—Hola Ezekiel —intentó sonreír pero los nervios no la dejaron y sólo puso una mueca extraña.

—Eh, hola Eva, eh —respondió el chico temiendo que ella le pegase o algo.

—Oye, me han dicho que no tienes pareja para el proyecto de literatura —dijo ella.

—Pues no, eh.

—¿Lo hacemos juntos?

—Eh... —él dudó unos instantes. Eva le daba algo de miedo y por eso no se atrevió a negarse—. Vale, pero lo hacemos en mi casa —con sus padres en casa Eva no iba a atreverse a lastimarle pensó.

—Vale, ¿hoy después de clase? —sugirió ella.

—Vale.

—Bien —ella levantó la mano para chocar los cinco y Zeke chocó con algo de miedo.

—Eh, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella antes de empezar a andar en dirección a su taquilla con una sonrisita.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde Eva almorzaba con sus amigos en la cafetería mientras comentaban lo de Ezekiel.

—Eso es un avance, claro está —dijo Noah—. Pero tardarás años en beneficiartelo si lo hacemos al modo tradicional.

—¿Qué modo tradicional ni qué leches? Si estoy siguiendo unos pasos idiotas que vosotros me disteis —se quejó la chica.

—¡Oh, oh, el siguiente paso es de Noah! —exclamó Izzy antes de reírse como una loca.

Eva leyó el siguiente paso y luego miró a su amigo sin saber qué decir.

—Ahora seré más específico, desarrollaré mi paso si no te importa. Creo que o las cosas deben empezar rápido o si no no pasan así que...

Y la chica le escuchó, y a medida que le escuchaba se ponía más y más nerviosa.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Por cierto, mi creatividad crece con los reviews.**_

_**¿Me das un review? :3**_


	2. Dile exactamente lo que quieres de él

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. El gato (poema de Charles Baudelaire) tampoco me pertenece y sólo lo reproduzco aquí parcialmente para enriquecer la trama.**

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#2 Dile exactamente lo que quieres de él.**

Esa misma tarde Ezekiel y Eva caminaban hacia la casa del chico para hacer su trabajo de literatura. Ezekiel intentaba andar rápido para estar solo con Eva el menor tiempo posible. La chica, en cambio, iba tan distraída pensando en lo que iba a tener que hacer que sólo le seguía, sin fijarse mucho.

Cuando llegaron a la granja dónde Zeke vivía con sus padres éste dejó pasar a Eva antes de entrar él.

—¡Papá, mamá, ya estoy en casa! —y saludó de un modo tan escandaloso por dos motivos, el primero era llamar la atención de sus padres, el segundo hacer que Eva supiese que no iba a poder hacerle daño y salir impune.

Pero Eva no estaba pensando en hacerle daño precisamente.

Al no recibir respuesta Ezekiel tuvo que afrontar que estaba solo con la chica.

—Eh, vamos a mi cuarto a hacer el trabajo —quería acabar cuanto antes con eso.

—Claro —respondió ella con toda la dulzura que pudo. _Sé dulce, hazle saber que estás a gusto en su compañía_, le había dicho Izzy.

Zeke la guió hasta su habitación y ambos se sentaron sobre la alfombra y sacaron su material para hacer el trabajo. Zeke bajó de su cama su ordenador portátil y lo encendió para entrar a internet. Eva vio el PENE en su mochila y sonrió para sí, pensó en trabajar un rato y después lanzarse. Una pregunta del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sobre qué vamos a hacer el trabajo, eh?

—Podríamos hacerlo de Baudelaire, ese autor me gusta —dijo Eva.

—¿Te gusta? ¡A mi también! Creía que era al único de la clase al que le gustaba.

—Sí, es que es tan diferente al resto... no necesita decir tonterías para ser un buen poeta —comentó la chica.

—Pues decidido, eh.

Se pusieron a ello y, al ser la obra más conocida de Baudelaire, decidieron hablar especialmente del poemario titulado _Las flores del mal_, poemario que por cierto ambos adoraban. Eva dejó de escribir un momento y miró a Ezekiel.

—Zeke, ¿Cuál dirías que es tu poema favorito de los que salen en _Las flores del mal_? —preguntó.

—Eh, pues no sé —se rascó un poco los pelitos de su barba, pensativo—. El del albatros me gusta, pero mi favorito es el XXXIV, es decir-

—_El gato_ —dijo ella.

—Pues sí, eh, ¿cómo es que te acuerdas?

—También es mi favorito —y esa vez la sonrisa le salió muy natural, ¿por qué? Porque simplemente había sonreído porque sintió el deseo de hacerlo.

Zeke la miró un momento. Esa chica acababa de romperle los esquemas, era fuerte, sí. Ciertamente podría romperle todos los huesos a puñetazos pero había algo más, no era una masa de músculos descerebrada -como Justin, completó en su mente- era una chica bella a su modo, bella e inteligente. Ezekiel sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba de un modo que sólo había hecho con una persona -con Anne Maria para más señas- mucho tiempo atrás: su corazón se aceleró y sintió como se sonrojaba.

—¿Te, eh, te lo sabes? —dijo apartando la mirada de su compañera. Sólo estaba intentando pensar en otra cosa.

—Échate, hermoso gato, sobre mi corazón enamorado; guarda las garras, y déjame atisbar entre tus ojos mixturas de metal y ágata —empezó a recitar Eva.

Ezekiel no se esperaba tal respuesta, y decidió no dejar a la chica sola:

—Cuando mis dedos acarician lento tu cabecita y tu dorso elástico, cuando mi mano se embriaga de placer, palpando tu cuerpo eléctrico, eh.

Eva lo tomó como un pequeño juego, un juego que no pensaba perder:

—Una mujer regresa hacia mi espíritu. Y mira tal como tú, amable bicho, profunda y fría, filosa e hiriente como saeta —Zeke le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces supo que el juego había acabado, bien porque el chico no recordaba como seguía o bien porque se había cansado, lo mismo daba, lo importante era que, por fin, Eva tenía una gran oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar—. Oye, te quería preguntar algo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él saliendo de su trance.

Eva se preparó para la pregunta y maldijo mentalmente a Noah.

—¿Quieres enrollarte conmigo? —preguntó haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

Zeke la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Eh, tú quieres enrollarte conmigo? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Yo sí, si no no lo diría, idiota —dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Zeke se le acercó y ella sintió algo de miedo cuando le acarició la mejilla, aún así le devolvió la caricia.

—Mejor en el sofá, eh —dijo él dándose cuenta de que en el suelo no iban a estar muy cómodos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó ella, aunque la respuesta era evidente. Él asintió —. Pero en el sofá pueden pillarnos tus padres si vienen.

—Es verdad, eh —reconoció él, y prefirió no arriesgarse ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres si le pillaban con una chica—. Pues aquí.

—¿Y por qué no usamos tu cama? El suelo no es muy cómodo —sugirió ella recordando lo que le había dicho Noah, que tenía que hacer que pasase.

—Eh... vale —Zeke tampoco quiso negarse porque para una oportunidad que tenía con una chica no quería perderla.

Los dos se levantaron para volver a sentarse, esta vez al borde de la cama de él. No sabían qué hacer y el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, pero justo cuando Ezekiel iba a decir que igual no era una buena idea Eva le rodeó con sus brazos y acarició la punta de su nariz con la suya, el chico sólo acertó a buscar sus labios, ella se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba y le facilitó la tarea. Cuando sus labios se encontraron se movieron nerviosos al principio, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban disfrutando ambos cerraron los ojos y mientras acariciaban la espalda del otro fundidos en un abrazo sus labios jugaron con los del otro. Fue ella quién hizo el primer intento por meter la lengua en la boca de él, y aunque falló la primera vez cuando lo consiguió el chico no quiso quedarse atrás y se apresuró en imitarla. Al rato dejaron de besarse, aunque no se alejaron mucho, siguieron abrazados.

—Besas muy bien, eh —la elogió él.

—Tú también —dijo ella.

—Tengo calor, eh —comentó él. Se estaba excitando, y no era para menos.

Eva era la primera chica con la que tenía algo.

—Pues quítate la sudadera —le dijo Eva.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Zeke cogiendo su sudadera por debajo.

—No, quiero que estés cómodo.

—Vale, eh —dicho esto se la empezó a quitar, levantando en el proceso un poco la camiseta que llevaba por debajo, lo que le dio a Eva una visión fugaz de la tripa del chico.

—Perfecto —dijo Eva al verle sin la sudadera—, aunque algo falla.

—¿El qué, eh?

—Esto —y le quitó el gorro. Al quitarselo sus rostros volvieron a quedar muy cerca y él la agarró y la tumbó encima suya en la cama—. Zeke...

—¿Qué, eh? —preguntó temiendo que ella estuviese enfadada.

—Nada —dicho esto se acomodó de modo que sus piernas quedaron a los lados del cuerpo del chico.

Cuando volvieron a besarse Eva acarició el pelo de Zeke mientras se apoyaba con sus brazos en la almohada, él recorrió la espalda femenina con sus manos y apretó un poco su cintura, la cual era delgada. Sentir las tetas de Eva sobre su pecho le estaba excitando mucho, también el hecho de estar acariciándola, tanto que no pudo evitarlo y empezó a manosear el trasero de la chica. La morena dejo de besarle y Zeke dejó su trasero.

—Eh, perdona Eva.

—No has hecho nada malo, es que quiero apoyar la espalda.

—Ah, vale —Ezekiel se sentó, dejó sitio a Eva y ésta se puso a su lado—. ¿Te gusta esto, eh?

—Cállate y vuelve a besarme —ordenó antes de ponerse de lado. Zeke se tumbó de lado también y empezó a besarla de nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato seguían besándose de lado, sólo que Eva ahora tenía apoyada la cabeza en el brazo de Zeke, con la otra mano acariciaba una de las manos de la chica mientras ésta jugaba con el pelo de él con la mano que tenía libre.

—Esto es genial, eh —comentó él en un susurro íntimo.

—Sí, eres fantástico —contestó ella.

Otra vez cambiaron de postura, esta vez ambos estaban sentados en la cama, el castaño apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, sólo que Eva estaba en realidad sobre las piernas del granjero. Ezekiel casi muere por la vergüenza cuando Eva rozó accidentalmente su erección, tras eso la morena bajó la mirada y notó el bulto, después miró al chico a la cara más roja que un tomate.

—Lo siento, eh... —estaba muy avergonzado, sin embargo Eva no reaccionó como él esperaba.

—Está bien —le besó la mejilla y después le susurró al oído—. Eso es bueno.

—¿Por qué, eh?

—Porque eso significa que estamos los dos igual de... contentos —le dijo algo nerviosa.

—¡Yo encima ahora, eh!

Eva se tumbó de nuevo y enseguida recibió a Ezekiel entre sus piernas. Aún con ropa y todo Zeke empezó a frotarse. Era muy agradable para ambos y cuando él lo dejó estar un momento para besarla una alarma los asustó a ambos.

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso, eh?! —preguntó Ezekiel al no reconocer ese sonido.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Eva se quitó a Zeke de encima como pudo y cogió su mochila, de dónde sacó su móvil y contestó—. Hola, mamá... lo siento, lo siento, deja que te lo...¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no estoy con casa de nadie! bueno, sí ¡pero sólo estamos haciendo un trabajo!... vale... vale, ahora voy —y colgó.

—¿Era tu madre, eh?

—Sí —le miró con cara de pena—, y me tengo que ir ahora, ¡qué asco!

—Joder...

—Bueno, no importa —dijo Eva levantándose de la cama—. ¿Seguiremos otro día, no?

—Pero espera —dijo él levantándose también—. ¿eso significa que estamos de rollo?

—Yo sí quiero estar de rollo contigo, me lo he pasado genial —dijo ella mientras recogía su material escolar y lo metía en su mochila.

—Yo también, eh.

—Zeke... —se acercó a él y le dio un morreo—. Nos vemos mañana, y tranquilo, sé dónde está la salida.

Eva abandonó la habitación y cerró tras de sí. Cuando Ezekiel escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse fue corriendo hasta su ventana y la vio alejarse por la calle. Después de eso se tiró en su cama e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero cuando notó que su cama olía a la chica no pudo evitar bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos para darse placer a sí mismo. En sus fantasías ya no aparecía Anne Maria, ni ninguna de las chicas de las revistas pornográficas que tenía escondidas en el cobertizo, ni ninguna de las animadoras. Ahora Eva era la protagonista, con esos grandes pechos, con ese cuerpo fuerte y atractivo, con esa manera de besar... y Ezekiel llegó al clímax mientras pensaba en la sonrisa de la deportista.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Eva llegó a su casa su madre la regañó por no avisar. Después de eso Eva hizo ejercicio, se duchó, estudió un rato y cenó, cuando terminó subió a su cuarto y saco el PENE de su mochila dispuesta a ir a por todas. Cuando leyó el tercer paso se convenció a sí misma de que no sería tan difícil. Esa noche se durmió rememorando la maravillosa tarde que había pasado en la cama de Zeke.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Su bragueta es como unas puertas 1

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#3 Su bragueta es como unas puertas francesas para ti (I)**

Las puertas francesas son puertas dobles acristaladas, de esas puertas que parece que te inviten a entrar por el mero hecho de existir y por tener una apariencia tan majestuosa por decirlo de algún modo. Eva iba pensando en el paso tres y pensando que Izzy estaba más chalada de lo que creía recordar. Trató de pensar en la bragueta de Zeke con la metáfora de las puertas francesas; era accesible para ella y además ese bulto que se le había formado el día anterior la invitaba claramente.

Cuando llegó al instituto se percató de que, a pesar de que la puerta principal ya estaba abierta, faltaba más de media hora para que empezasen las clases. Molesta por haber perdido tiempo que podía haber empleado en hacer ejercicio se dirigió a su taquilla para buscar sus libros y tenerlo todo ya preparado. Cuando se giró vio a Ezekiel frente a ella.

—Hola —saludó ella intentando aguantar los nervios.

—Bu-buenos días, eh, Eva —Zeke no pudo disimular tan bien.

—¿Es pronto, no? —preguntó la morena sin saber qué decir.

—Uh, sí... ¿quieres rollo ahora? —preguntó el castaño nervioso.

La deportista no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Vale, pero sin emocionarnos demasiado que luego tenemos que ir a clase —contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Está bien —y él se acercó y la besó. Eso le llevó a apoyar a la chica contra las taquillas para hacerlo más profundo, aunque ella se separó casi de inmediato.

—Aquí no podemos que nos puede caer una buena.

—¿Vamos al patio, eh?

—Sí, venga —Eva agarró su mochila y empezó a andar sin esperarle.

—¡Espera, Eva!

—Tranquilo chico, no creo que pueda enrollarme contigo sin ti.

Cuando llegaron al patio se escurrieron hacia la zona de árboles que había en la parte de atrás. Muchas parejitas iban allí a darse el lote, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora y el frío de las primeras horas de la mañana tenían asegurados por lo menos veinte minutos de intimidad.

—Joder, qué frio, eh —comentó él.

—Ya —dijo Eva.

Ambos apoyaron sus mochilas y luego Eva arrinconó a Zeke en ese mismo árbol.

—¿Ahora te da vergüenza? —pero no le dejó responder, simplemente empezó a besarle.

Zeke rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la deportista y ella rodeó el cuello del chico.

—¿Has dormido bien, eh? —preguntó él cuando dejaron de besarse.

—Sí —y aprovechando que rodeaba el cuello de él frotó la punta de su nariz contra la del chico.

—Lo de ayer fue... —empezó a hablar él con algo de vergüenza. Ella fue descendiendo hasta su mejilla.

—Mmm, sí...

Zeke dio un respingo cuando sintió los labios de Eva sobre su cuello.

—¿Eva? —preguntó en un susurro. Ella siguió rozando con sus labios el cuello de él.

—¿Mm?

—Nada, eh —se calló porque no quería que dejase de hacerle eso.

Eva besó y lamió el cuello del chico hasta que éste le hizo parar.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Me encantas —dijo mirándola —. estás buenísima, eh.

—¡Cállate! —y para que no se le notase el sonrojo violento que el comentario había causado en ella volvió a atacar el pálido cuello del chico.

—¡Ah, Eva! —gimió —. ¡AH! —exclamó al sentir un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja —. Joder, Eva...—con sus manos descendió desde la espalda al trasero de la deportista y lo apretó.

Eva supo que Zeke no sólo pretendía tocarselo, ya que con esa acción sus cuerpos habían quedado pegados y pudo notar su erección.

—Ezekiel, te estás emocionando demasiado.

—Sí, perdona, eh.

—Tranquilo, es porque si no luego en clase...

—No sé qué voy a hacer en clase, eh —dijo él.

—¿Por? —preguntó ella rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos de nuevo. Su sonrisa le indicó al chico que lo sabía muy bien.

—Es que esto es genial... estoy caliente, eh.

—Lo sé, guapo —dijo ella —, vamos a dejarlo un poco que si no luego yo tampoco me centraré.

—No quiero dejarlo ahora, eh —dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

—Ni yo, pero sabes que habrá que hacerlo.

Entonces ya sí se separaron y recogieron sus mochilas.

—¿Entonces hoy ya nada, no? —preguntó él.

—¿Te refieres de rollo? —Zeke asintió —, depende ¿tendremos intimidad hoy también en tu casa?

—No lo sé, eh —vio a Eva fruncir un poco el ceño—. Pero ellos no entrarán si les digo que no lo hagan.

—¿Ah sí, y qué les dirás? ¿_"Papá, mamá, eh, no entréis a mi cuarto, eh, estaré enrollándome con una chica, eh"_? —preguntó imitando el acento del chico, pero frunció (aún más) el ceño cuando vio que Ezekiel se lo estaba pensando—. Era una broma, tarado.

—Ya lo sabía, eh —mintió él. Ella sonrió porque le pareció mono—. Me gusta cuando sonríes, eh.

Eva sintió como se le subían los colores y agitó la cabeza nerviosa.

—¡Has-hasta luego! —se despidió ella rápidamente antes de echar a correr hasta el edificio.

—¡Espera Eva! —pero ella no se esperó.

No habían aclarado si se verían esa tarde.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo Zeke comía en silencio mientras escuchaba a sus dos mejores amigas parlotear sin descanso sobre sus novios.

—Y Justin entró con un ramo de flores y me dijo: "Eres mi todo, Betty" —terminó de relatar Beth. Lindsay aplaudió emocionada.

—¿Y después qué pasó?

—¡Hicimos el amor allí mismo, en el suelo!

—¡Increíble!

—¡Sí, no puedo creer que Justin y yo llevemos un año y medio juntos!

—Felicidades Beth, eh —dijo Zeke.

—Gracias Ezekiel —le sonrió a su amigo—. Hoy has estado muy callado, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Pero antes de que pudiese responder llegaron Tyler y Justin.

—Hola muñeca —dijo Justin cuando se sentó junto a su chica. Ésta le besó en la mejilla.

—Hola Justin —le respondió. Sonrió cuando su novio le dio la botella de gaseosa que había ido a buscar para ella—. Gracias.

—¿Qué hacíais? —preguntó el modelo.

—Hablábamos de nuestras cosas, ah, y Zeke iba a contarnos qué es lo que le pasa.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —preguntó Tyler cuando dejó de besar a su chica.

Zeke hablaba con Beth y Lindsay sin problemas, sin embargo Justin y Tyler que eran chicos y mucho más fuertes que él le cohibían un poco.

—No, nada eh —contestó desviando su mirada del grupo. Tanto Justin como Beth se dieron cuenta.

—Ezekiel mírame —dijo la de gafas. Zeke obedeció—, Justin y Tyler también son tus amigos, no tienes que tener vergüenza o miedo, puedes hablarles con total confianza.

—Así es —afirmó el modelo.

—Gracias chicos, eh.

—¡De nada, eres nuestro Ezechiquitín! —dijo Linds.

—Es que me he liado con una chica de la clase, eh.

—¡Genial, tío! —le felicitó Tyler.

—¿Pero por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó Beth—, ¡Si eso es bueno!

—Sí pero es que estamos de rollo y yo no sé qué hacer, eh.

—¿No sabes qué hacer? —preguntó Lindsay. Él asintió—. ¿No sabes qué hacer con ella?

—No, eh, es que nos hemos liado un par de veces y ahora no sé si sólo quiere eso o si... ya sabéis.

—Vale, ya sé lo que pasa —anunció Justin.

—Beth, creo que tu novio es un genio —dijo la rubia sin una pizca de ironía en su voz.

—Vale, aquí nuestro amigo, Ezekiel Miller —empezó a hablar Justin ignorando el comentario de su amiga—, tiene dudas porque no sabe si ella quiere hacerlo con él o no.

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó Lindsay con una sonrisa.

—Creo que sexo —le explicó Tyler.

—Ahh... ¿y con quién? —volvió a preguntar la chica.

—Eva, eh.

Todos le miraron alucinando y eso a Zeke le molestó.

—¿Qué? ¡Eva es muy guapa, eh!

Y en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien que, tras oír esas palabras, se fue.

—Mira Ezekiel —dijo Beth—, yo creo que Eva es una chica muy segura de si misma y que si ella quiere hacerlo te lo dirá.

—Es verdad tío, tú no te preocupes, tú a gozar —le aconsejó Tyler.

—Pero no es sólo eso, eh.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lindsay jugando con sus dedos.

—Pues es que a Eva creo que no le gusta que la toque, eh.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Beth.

—Pues mal va, cuando uno está de rollo lo normal es tocarse y eso —comentó Justin.

—Es que cuando le toco el culo y eso ella parece incómoda, eh.

—Bueno es que si sólo os habéis liado un par de veces ella igual está un poco cortada —explicó la de gafas.

—Yo no quiero tocarla de una forma que a ella no le guste, eh.

—Ezekiel, sé dulce con ella y verás cómo se relaja y se suelta —recomendó Justin.

—¿Y cómo sé si le gusta lo que le hago?

—Yo creo que ella te lo dirá —dijo la rubia.

—Sí, tú tranquilo, tú trátala con dulzura y ya verás como todo va bien.

.

.

.

—Eva, tú ya a saco con Ezekiel —aconsejó la pelirroja.

Durante el patio Eva les había dado la buena noticia a sus amigos, los cuales se habían alegrado mucho.

—¡Sfabía qfue funfionaría! —habló Owen con la boca llena.

—Bueno, otro éxito que añadir a mi curriculum —comentó Noah con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Eva lo agarró por el cuello dispuesta a golpearle.

—¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?!

—¡Eva, Ezekiel te desea! —gritó Izzy. La mitad de las personas que estaban cerca se giraron.

—¡Baja la voz, loca! —la regañó la morena soltando al chico. La pelirroja sólo se echó a reír como una lunática.

—A ver Izzy, ¿por qué dices eso? —quiso saber Noah.

—Ezekiel estaba con Beth, Lindsay, Tyler y Justin y les estaba diciendo que Eva le pone mucho y que se quiere acostar con ella.

Las mejillas de Eva se colorearon hasta ponerse del color de las guindillas.

.

.

.

.

—Lo más importante —empezó a decir Beth—, es que seas dulce y no intentes tocarla más de lo que ella ya te ha indicado que quiere, ¿no le gusta que le toques el culo? Acariciale los brazos y la espalda y ya verás como ella te va indicando cuándo puedes avanzar.

.

.

.

.

—Lo más importante, como ya te dije, es que hagas que las cosas pasen —dijo Noah haciendo unas anotaciones en el PENE—. Ahora sabemos que él también quiere acostarse contigo así que, mujer de hierro, te va a tocar mover ficha.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

.

.

.

.

—Ella tiene que saber que la valoras y esas cosas, tío. Por eso tienes que hacer cosas por ella, si no se va a creer que la ves como un objeto sexual —dijo Tyler—, por eso lo que tienes que hacer es...

.

.

.

.

—¡Bajarle los pantalones! Y después le agarras el- —Justo en ese momento Owen la interrumpió.

—¡Oh, eso me encanta!

—Izzy, ¿de verdad vas a explicarle cómo hacer una mamada con nosotros delante? —preguntó el castaño levantando una ceja. Eva estaba tan roja que podía competir en rojez y brillo con un extintor.

.

.

.

.

—A las chicas les gusta comer bien —le explicó Justin—. Y les gusta que los chicos las llevemos a comer a sitios bonitos.

—Pero un helado o algo así está bien para empezar —completó Beth, ya que sabía que Justin le hubiese dicho que la llevase a un restaurante lujoso.

—Ya veo, eh.

.

.

.

.

—Nata, fresas, chocolate, merengue ¡Toda la comida es buena para usarla en juegos sexuales!

—Pero Owen y yo no llegamos a completar ninguno de esos juegos y no se por qué —comentó Izzy pensativa.

—Yo me hago una idea del porqué —dijo el chico leyendo. Eva sólo rodó los ojos.

.

.

.

.

—¡A mi Tyler me regaló un peluche con forma de corazón con nuestros nombres! —le contó Lindsay emocionada.

—Pero Eva no parece del tipo de chica que disfruta de los peluches —dijo Justin con un ligero matiz jocoso en su voz.

—Bueno, pero puedes encontrar algo que a ella pueda gustarle —intentó animarle Beth.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes Ezekiel respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Unas mancuernas, eh?

.

.

.

.

—¡Mira Eva, puedo meterme todo el puño en la boca! —anunció Izzy antes de demostrarlo.

—Estupendo —dijo rodando los ojos—. Voy a beber agua.

Eva se levantó de su asiento y empezó a andar hacia la fuente que estaba detrás de unos árboles, cerca de dónde había estado con Ezekiel por la mañana. Cuando llegó a la fuente contempló la zona y suspiró feliz, aunque fuese raro no había nadie. Estaba contenta, por fin se estaba iniciando en el mundo del sexo y justamente con el chico que más le había gustado y atraído en su vida. Se agachó para beber y justo en ese momento alguien llegó.

Ezekiel se había puesto nervioso por la cantidad de consejos recibidos así que decidió dar un paseo por el patio para aclarar su mente. Casualmente llegó a la zona de la fuente y cuando llegó se encontró con Eva.

—Eva, eh.

La muchacha dejó de beber y se giró.

—Ei, Zeke —y recordando lo que le habían dicho sus amigos se acercó a él y le abrazó por el cuello —. ¿Por dónde estabas?

—Con Beth y Lindsay por ahí, eh —y recordando los consejos de sus amigos abrazó su cuerpo por la cintura.

—Mmmm —Eva pasó un mechón de pelo del chico por detrás de su oreja—, quiero verte esta tarde.

—Tenemos que acabar lo de literatura, eh.

—Y lo dejamos en tu casa —comentó ella —. ¿Tus padres nos interrumpirán si creen que estamos trabajando?

—No, no creo, se toman el trabajo muy enserio, eh.

—Perfecto.

_**Continuará...**_

¡He hecho una portada para el fic! Buscadme en dA bajo el nombre OFIXD y la veréis, es el último dibujo que he puesto.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews porque la vez anterior no pude (Noah: _Es decir, le dio palo hacerlo_).

kena86: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Aprecio tu opinión querida ^.^

ScaleneCandy: Sí, me quedé literalmente con el culo torcido XDDDD no me esperaba para nada que te pasases tan rápido. Espero que sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por los reviews B) y Zeke no hizo trampa, se hizo manualidades con su amiga diestra (?

KovatePrivalski97: Actualicé pronto porque molo XDDDDD Que la fuerza del PENE te acompañe. Gracias por el (los) review(s).

Luki: Amas esto y lo sabes, asistente B) gracias por los review!

Melanie Clark: Hablemos de lo importante... BETH ***o* **DAME DAME DAME! supongo que esto puede considerarse pronto jijiji XDDD gracias por los reviews!

SaQhra: Yo espero que disfrutes esta pareja también ^.^ y adoro hacer fanservice por mis fics wiiii. Gracias por los reviews!

Duncney por siempre by anita: ¿Sabes? Yo a Zeke lo estoy viendo gozar bastante jajaja. Gracias por el review ^.^

Nota: Os aseguro que no me drogo y que no lo hice al ir a responder reviews :P

**OFIXD**


	4. Su bragueta es como unas puertas 2

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#3 Su bragueta es como unas puertas francesas para ti (II)**

Al salir de clase Zeke se adelantó un poco para no levantar sospechas y Eva se reunió con él un poco más tarde.

—Una cosa Eva, vamos a irnos lo más rápido que podamos a mi cuarto porque si no mis padres te marearán, eh.

—Tranquilo, no es que tenga planeado hablar mucho con tus padres.

—¿Nos quedaba poco para acabar el trabajo, no?

—Sí, un par de cosas.

Y caminaron hasta casa del chico sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron la madre de Zeke les recibió.

—¡Hola hijo! —le saludó contenta Gertrude Miller.

—Hola mamá, eh, ésta es Eva. Ha venido para hacer un proyecto —explicó el chico nervioso.

—¡Encantada, preciosa! —y sin que Eva lo esperase la mujer la abrazó haciendo que se sonrojase por la vergüenza.

—I-Igualmente.

—Bueno, id a trabajar y ahora os subiré la merienda, eh.

—¡No! —gritó Zeke asustando a ambas mujeres—, quiero decir que ya bajaremos nosotros mamá, eh.

—¿Seguro? — su hijo asintió—. Está bien. No hagáis mucho ruido, eh.

—No mamá.

Y dichas esas ultimas palabras ambos adolescentes subieron al piso superior y se encerraron en la habitación del chico. El mero hecho de estar ahí hizo que Eva se encendiese al recordar la experiencia del día anterior, aunque sabía que debía hacer su trabajo antes.

—Primero acabamos lo de Baudelaire y después... —empezó a hablar ella en tono seductor—, después nos divertiremos.

Tenía que ir a saco.

—Uh, sí. Siéntate en la cama, el suelo no es cómodo, eh.

Tenía que ser dulce con ella.

—Oh, vale —respondió ella sorprendida de que su plan para seducirle fuese tan efectivo.

Estuvieron trabajando bastante rato, pero cuando estaban a punto de acabar Eva no se resistió y aprovechando que el chico estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama le empezó a contar en voz bajita lo que le quería hacer. Ezekiel la escuchaba alucinado sin saber qué decir.

—y cuando te quites la sudadera no querré que te quites sólo eso, también querré ver ese pecho para lamertelo entero.

La chica se estaba muriendo de vergüenza pero la anotación de Noah en el PENE era clara.

"_Dile guarradas, inventate cochinadas y haz que le gusten. -N."_

—Y acariciaré cada centímetro de tu piel, lo recorreré con mi lengua y cada vez que pienses en algo placentero durante el resto de tu vida podrás sentirla danzando por todo tu cuerpo... como si nunca hubiese dejado de lamerte.

—E-Eva...

—No —le interrumpió—, ya basta.

La chica retiró el portátil y las libretas y luego empezó a acariciar el rostro del chico. El pobre granjero estaba tan avergonzado que bajó la mirada, ella sin embargo no aceptó ese gesto y agachó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder atrapar sus labios. El beso empezó siendo lento, tierno y dulce pero subió de intensidad cuando Eva se colocó entre las piernas de Zeke y le arrancó el gorro de la cabeza, haciéndole algo de daño en el proceso ya que le tiró un poco del pelo.

—¿Tienes calor verdad?

—S-sí.

Como para no tenerlo. Eva estaba frotándose contra su erección mientras se besaban.

—Yo también tengo un poco —y haciéndose un poco hacia atrás se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta de chándal que llevaba para quitársela.

Ezekiel tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se paraba cuando vio que Eva llevaba por debajo una camiseta de tirantes negra, la cual marcaba sus grandes pechos de una forma deliciosa, de hecho se veía la parte superior de los mismos.

—Ezekiel... tu sudadera me molesta.

Zeke se la quitó y Eva le ayudó con la camiseta que llevaba por debajo.

—Me pones mucho —dijo ella antes de besarle.

—Y tú a mi, eh —respondió el chico poniendo las manos en la cintura de ella.

—Ese acento... mmm... —se mordió el labio—. Ahora sí estoy caliente.

Eva atacó el cuello de su amante con su boca, rozó, besó, lamió e incluso mordisqueó. Zeke tuvo que reprimirse para no gritar por el placer. Eva descendió hasta su pecho y luego se dedicó a estimular el pezón izquierdo del chico pellizcándolo y lamiéndolo. Ezekiel tenía muchas ganas de acariciar los senos de Eva ya que su escote le provocaba; y de masturbarse ya que su pene estaba muy duro y suplicaba por atención pulsando dolorosamente. La chica procuraba acariciar la entrepierna del chico disimuladamente aunque él acabó dándose cuenta ya que los delicados roces de la mano de ella habían dejado de ser roces para convertirse en descarados tocamientos.

—E-Eva no... para, eh.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella molesta por la interrupción. Él se sentó y la miró.

—Si no quieres no tienes que... hacer eso, eh.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí —dijo él sonrojado. A Eva le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo.

—No seas tímido, tranquilo —le acarició el pelo.

—¿Tú-tú quieres? —preguntó él nervioso.

—¿Te refieres a si quiero hacerlo contigo? —él asintió nervioso—, cuando estemos listos los dos y tengamos intimidad... sí.

—¿De verdad, eh? —preguntó él con los ojos como platos.

—Sí.

Zeke desvió la mirada pero luego volvió a mirarla.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Ya sé lo que quieres tocar —se señaló el pecho—. ¿son mis tetas, verdad? Anda, tócalas —y tras decir eso le agarró las manos para acercarlas a sus senos.

Ezekiel acarició por los lados sin atreverse a apretarlos un poco -aunque lo estaba deseando- ni a moverlos.

—Nene, no se van a romper si juegas con ellas —le explicó Eva con una sonrisa.

Ezekiel no pudo responder pero sí las apretó más. Eran muy grandes, de forma bonita y el muchacho se excitó todavía más al sentir su peso y al advertir que el sostén y la camiseta de Eva no alcanzaban a ocultar la dureza de sus pezones. Zeke los apretó con ambos pulgares ganándose una mirada lujuriosa de la chica.

—Sí Zeke, así —como respuesta empezó a pasar sus pulgares una y otra vez por encima de los pezones—. Mmm... sí, así —la chica tiró sus brazos hacia atrás ya que el placer era tan grande que no había podido evitar arquearse un poco. Este movimiento no intencionado hizo que sus pechos pareciesen todavía más grandes.

Ezekiel contempló su expresión. Sus ojos estaban cerrados para incrementar el placer y de sus carnosos labios se escapaban sensuales gemidos -aunque moderados aún-. Ya no pudo resistirse y empezó a besar el escote. Eva no se esperaba eso pero tampoco se quejó, sus pechos eran muy sensibles y la sensación de Zeke tocándola y besándola ahí la estaba poniendo a mil.

—Eso es increíble, cariño —se mordió el labio y empezó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo. De vez en cuando gemía también—. Eres perfecto mi Zeke.

—E-Eva... —se separó un poco—. ¿Voy bien, eh?

—Sí, venga sigue —y dicho esto dirigió la cabeza de él hacia sus senos.

Esta vez no se cortó tanto y jugó con ellos apretándolos. Eva estaba gozando de lo que su amante le hacía, era como una liberación para ella. De repente sintió algo, algo nuevo que consiguió encenderla aún más: Zeke estaba metiendo la lengua entre sus pechos.

—Mi amor, eres un genio... —le elogió ella entre gemidos.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta cortaron toda la actividad de golpe.

—Ezekiel —dijo su madre desde fuera—, tu padre y yo nos vamos al súper, ¿necesitas algo, eh?

—No gracias, eh.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Va de maravilla, señora Miller —respondió Eva con una sonrisa. Zeke tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír ante el descaro de la chica.

—Oh, estupendo.

Cuando escucharon que la mujer se alejaba se miraron nerviosos.

—Dios Zeke...

—Perdona, qué corte.

—No es tu culpa... espera que avise a mi madre de que voy a tardar.

—Vale, eh.

Cuando Eva avisó a su madre y ésta le dio el visto bueno los adolescentes retomaron su actividad. Más tarde Eva estaba tumbada y Zeke entre sus piernas frotándose contra ella mientras compartían un sensual beso francés. Eva se repetía mentalmente el paso tres una y otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo.

—La tienes durísima Zeke —comentó al separarse.

—L-Lo siento, eh —contestó él avergonzado antes de quitarse de encima suya.

—Ezekiel...

—¿Qué?

—Nunca he visto un pene.

—Ah —dijo él sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Puedo ver el tuyo?

Ezekiel la miró totalmente sorprendido. Eva estaba súper roja pero le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos que nunca le mentían.

—Va-vale.

Eva observó cómo él se llevaba sus temblorosas manos al cierre del pantalón y se desabrochaba el botón, después empezó a bajar lentamente la cremallera.

—¿E-estás segura, eh? —la miró nervioso.

—Sí, tranquilo —contestó ella intentando que su nerviosismo no fuese evidente. Lo consiguió por los pelos.

—Pe-pero Eva, ¿qué pasa si-si te da asco, eh?

—Ezekiel, no me va a dar asco tu polla ni me vas a dar asco tú, ¡bájate los pantalones, joder!

Zeke se los bajó lo justo para liberar su pene y dejar a la vista sus testículos. Era un miembro de buen tamaño -Eva no esperaba que fuese tan grande, de hecho se preguntó cómo iba a poder meterle eso- y bueno, era como es un pene. El caso es que a la chica le gustó lo que vio.

—Bu-bueno ya lo has visto, eh —dijo él nervioso ya que ella se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Cuando quiso subirse los pantalones de nuevo Eva se lo impidió y él le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

—Tócate —ordenó.

Ezekiel se quedó petrificado.

—Zeke sé que quieres.

—Pe-Pero- —ella le silenció con un beso.

—Hazlo cariño... —se recostó juntó a él—. Yo estaré aquí... —dicho esto le dio otro besito.

El pobre granjero estaba en una encrucijada. Quería hacerlo pero le daba miedo hacerlo frente a ella. Eva supo que tendría que dar un paso más.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Y Zeke supo que era su oportunidad.

—Eva, tócate tú también, eh —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

A ella le daba mucha vergüenza pero él, pensó, también debía estar avergonzado.

—Vale pero no me voy a bajar los pantalones —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Eva eres una amazona, eh.

Esas palabras encendieron a Eva que le besó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Zeke también la abrazó pero después deslizó su mano derecha hasta las partes íntimas de Eva, cubiertas todavía por el pantalón y las braguitas, y comenzó a acariciar. La morena rompió el beso por la sorpresa.

—Perdona perdona, eh —dijo él atropelladamente antes de retirar la mano.

—Como no vuelvas a poner la mano donde la tenías te la rompo —dijo ella con su voz ruda y su cara de enfado habitual.

El beso y los tocamientos se reanudaron de modo que ambos se excitaron cada vez más.

—Eva oye, eh.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella pasando los dedos por el pelo castaño y rebelde del chico.

—Quiero tocarte, eh —dijo avergonzado.

—Ya me estás tocando —dijo la chica sin entender su petición.

—Uh... es que quiero tocarte... ahí, eh.

Eva lo pilló y consideró darle un puñetazo y huir, pero sabía que ella también deseaba eso, lo deseaba muchísimo.

—Vale —pero al ver la expresión de emoción del chico decidió aclararle un par de cosas—, pero lo harás como yo lo diga y con cuidado porque es muy delicado.

—Lo que tú quieras, cariño, eh —aseguró él.

Zeke con su mano temblorosa pasó por debajo de la tela de los pantalones y de las braguitas y esperó encontrar vello pero no lo hizo por lo que miró a Eva confundido.

—No tienes pelo, eh —comentó.

—Me gusta ir bien depilada.

Zeke notó la humedad de la entrada y recorrió la zona superficialmente. Esas caricias ya estaban resultando placenteras para ella.

—Vas muy bien.

El chico empezó a introducir su dedo lentamente por la rajita de ella y a llevarlo arriba y abajo hasta que llegó a un punto en el que Eva le sujetó la mano.

—Ahí Zeke, ahí me gusta.

Ezekiel imitó lo que había visto en algunas películas pornográficas y empezó a hacer fricción con su dedo muy rápido, sin embargo en vez de gemir exageradamente y pedir más Eva se quejó.

—¡Au, au! ¡Duele, duele! —por supuesto esa no era la respuesta que Zeke esperaba.

—Perdona, perdona eh, ¿he ido muy rápido?

—A ver tonto, estás haciéndome dedos, no sacándole brillo a mis partes, ¿entendido? —le advirtió con verdadera expresión de enfado.

—Lo-lo siento Eva, eh... —pero cuando vio la carita de pena de él se derritió.

—Sigue mi amor, lo vas a hacer muy bien ahora.

Ezekiel volvió a intentarlo y al principio ella sintió molestias debido a las caricias anteriores, pero después gimió mientras su amante le daba placer. Cada vez más fuerte, más alto, alternando peticiones y súplicas mientras el chico aumentaba la velocidad al tocar sus partes más íntimas.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh ZEKE! ¡Más, más rápido!

Después de darle placer a Eva fue el turno de él y ella lo tocó sin miedo. Jamás olvidarían esa tarde.

_**Continuará...**_

ScaleneCandy: ¿Se ha puesto bueno, eh? Gracias por el review y espero que este cap haya superado tus espectativas.

Kena86: Como puedes ver esto sigue LOL ¡gracias por el review!

aina: No hay edad para perder la virginidad, ese no es el problema de Eva ^.^U y otra cosa, lemon va a haber mucho así que si no quieres seguir lo entenderé, pero si decides seguir espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por los review!

Melanie Clark: ¡Gracias por el review! Justin x Beth es mi pareja favorita así que... XDDDD ¡Que la fuerza de El PENE te acompañe!

KovatePrivalski97: Hola, hola :D actualización después de tu review jijijijijijiji (chicos acosadle, espero a que deje review para publicar. Okno XD)


	5. Reflexiona

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#4 Reflexiona.**

Eva sabía que tendría que agradecerle a Noah las explicaciones que había añadido en alguno de los pasos, si no seguro que no hubiese entendido el cuarto paso. ¿"Reflexiona"? ¿Sobre qué? Owen no había sido muy claro...

"_Si has llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena. Ahora es tu momento de pararte a reflexionar sobre lo que ya ha pasado, ¿te gusta como va? ¿estás cómoda con él? Sé consciente de tus posibilidades: si no quieres seguir con él no hace falta que lo hagas. Tómate este paso como tu oportunidad para decidir si debes meter el rabo entre las piernas y huir o meter su rabo entre tus piernas y gozar. -N."_

Aunque pensándolo mejor no iba a agradecerle nada porque estaba usando el PENE para dar rienda suelta a su perversión.

.

.

.

.

Durante la cena Gertrude y Edward Miller observaron a su hijo. Ezekiel había pasado la mitad de la cena jugando con el puré de patatas y el filete, además no había hablado mucho y eso era atípico en él. Los padres se hubiesen asustado de no ser por su expresión de felicidad. Cuando acabó de cenar lo mandaron a dormir y él no remoloneó para quedarse más rato viendo la tele o algo así -como solía hacer- sino que se fue a dormir sin rechistar y relajadamente. Después, en la cocina, los padres se prepararon un té y aprovecharon ese momento de intimidad para hablar sobre su hijo.

—¿Tú sabes qué le pasa, eh? —preguntó Edward antes de llevarse la taza a los labios.

—Bueno, hoy ha venido una chica de su clase a trabajar con él —respondió su esposa.

—¿Una chica? No me he dado cuenta, eh.

—Así es, han estado toda la tarde trabajando en su habitación. Cuando volvimos fui a ver cómo estaban pero ella ya se había ido, eh.

—Igual... ya sabes Gertie, eh.

—¿Igual qué, Edward? —preguntó sin entenderlo.

—¿No fuiste a ver qué hacían, eh?

—Bueno, eh... subí pero no quería interrumpirles así que me despedí, pero desde fuera porque no quería molestarles, eh.

—Mañana compra cerveza, cariño, eh —ordenó él serio pero con voz de orgullo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Edward el médico te dijo que debías beber menos, eh.

—Es una ocasión especial, Gertrude: ¡nuestro hijo ya no es virgen!

—Pero Edward tú dijiste que Ezekiel es gay, eh —le recordó su señora.

—Eso fue antes de saber que ha llevado a una chica a su cama, eh —dijo orgulloso.

—Ed, te estás emocionando: sólo estaban haciendo un trabajo, eh.

—Tú ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Trabajo por aquí, beso por allá...

—Pues entonces es hora de que le des la charla, eh.

—Pues para eso necesito las cervezas, eh.

—¿Me prometes que serás discreto?

—Que sí, eh, lo seré.

.

.

.

.

Olga y Armin Garren no eran los padres más permisivos del mundo, si bien jamás habían sido unos ogros sí habían sido estrictos con los estudios de su hija y con el deporte. Eva nunca les había decepcionado. Era una chica estudiosa, trabajadora, con gran capacidad de liderazgo y sobresaliente en cualquier actividad deportiva que emprendiese. Por eso la actitud de Eva de los últimos días había alarmado a ambos progenitores. Llegar tarde no era propio de su hija, despistarse en mitad de una conversación no era propio de Eva, tampoco lo era avisar de que llegaría más tarde durante la misma tarde y no por la mañana.

Cuando llegó a casa Armin le echó en cara lo que había estado pasando, lo distraída que estaba y su apresurada llamada a su madre esa tarde, pero cuando consiguió una disculpa por parte de su hija y una promesa de que esas actitudes habían llegado a su fin se conformó y volvió a sus quehaceres sin preocuparse más.

Sin embargo, Olga había notado que su hija sólo había dicho lo que su padre quería escuchar y que no se había alterado lo más mínimo. Por supuesto se preguntó el porqué de eso.

Eva, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en su experiencia de ese día, de hecho cuando se fue a dormir se quedó mucho rato en la cama despierta pensando. Había disfrutado mucho, muchísimo y por supuesto no necesitaba más reflexión: deseaba a Ezekiel. Le gustaba todo de él; su forma de tocarla, de besarla, su forma de hablar, lo dulce que era...

y en ese momento en el cual su mente había estado simplemente pensando en él algo en su cabeza hizo click, y esa idea hizo que su sensación de somnolencia desapareciese al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de color ámbar se abrían como platos.

Se había enamorado de Ezekiel Miller.

Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo consiguió cierto castaño se apareció en sus sueños con su extraño acento, su forma de besar y su olor a menta.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la mañana al ser sábado Eva y su madre salieron a correr como llevaban haciendo cada sábado sin excepción desde que la joven cumplió los diez años. Siempre era igual: corrían, paraban a beber y a charlar en un parque y luego volvían a correr hasta casa, se duchaban y almorzaban una macedonia de frutas. Siempre igual, simple y sencillo, como a ellas les gustaba.

Ese día cuando llegaron al parque hicieron lo de costumbre, algunos estiramientos, beber agua y sentarse en un banco. Normalmente mientras corría Eva aprovechaba para repasar mentalmente alguna de las cosas que había estudiado. Sin embargo ese día le fue totalmente imposible ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el descubrimiento de la noche anterior. No sabía bien qué iba a hacer porque para empezar no sabía si Zeke sentía lo mismo, aunque decidió no agobiarse con el tema.

—¿Cómo están tus amigos, Eva? —le preguntó su madre. Eva no se extrañó ya que era una pregunta de las típicas de Olga.

—Bien, como siempre más o menos —dijo. Es bien sabido que Eva no es dada a las respuestas largas y llenas de detalles, sino que da respuestas directas y simples.

—¿Y en el instituto bien? —esa pregunta activó las alarmas de Eva. Olga no preguntaba por el instituto porque siempre le presuponían notas altas y porque cuando pasaba algo ella misma iba y se lo contaba.

—Sí, todo bien.

Esa respuesta, obviamente, no convenció a Olga.

—Oye Eva, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados porque estás muy rara y sé que él te riñó, pero yo me pregunto si no será que... —decidió preguntar directamente—, ¿alguien se está metiendo contigo?

Eva parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

—No, claro que no —dijo.

—Es que me preocupa que alguien haya vuelto a meterse con tu cuerpo.

—Mamá, eso pasó cuando tenía doce años, te aseguro que a mi edad tener los pechos grandes ya no es un problema.

La madre decidió ignorar la pregunta que formuló en su cabeza.

"_¿Y por qué ya no es un problema?" _como a cualquier padre o madre no le hacía ilusión que su hija creciese y se convirtiese en una persona sexualmente atractiva para otras personas, le hacía casi tan poca gracia como que su hija pudiese sentirse atraída por alguien. Se aclaró la voz y siguió hablando.

—Es que supuse que estabas tomando otros caminos para evitar a alguien o algo así por la calle y que por eso llegas tarde a casa.

—No, no es eso, sólo he estado haciendo proyectos —y deseó que con eso se conformase, pero no pasó.

—¿Y por qué te notamos tan distraída últimamente? —y Olga, tras preguntar eso, esperaba que su hija negase que le pasase algo y nada más. Que la expresión de Eva se suavizase, que se ruborizase, bajase la cabeza y sonriese tímidamente no era lo que ella esperaba, sin embargo fue lo que ocurrió.

—No me pasa nada... —y su tono de voz era más dulce -aunque nervioso- de lo habitual.

—Puedes confiar en mi, cariño —dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

—Es que... verás —y Olga la vio juguetear con sus manos—, es difícil...

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Es que... —miró al suelo y no dijo nada más.

—Eva, mírame a la cara —la hija, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas, obedeció—. ¿qué pasa?

—Es que... mamá yo...

—¿Qué?

—Es que estoy enamorada —dicho esto se levantó nerviosa—. Bu-bueno creo que mejor vamos a seguir.

Olga supo que lo que quería era acabar con el tema y tras reír lo dejó correr. No quería que su niña se hiciese mayor, pero tenía que aceptar que Eva ya era toda una mujer.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde salieron a comprar. Armin les hubiese acompañado pero tuvo que volver al trabajo por un asunto urgente.

—Zanahorias, puerros, patatas... ¿se me olvida algo, verdad?

—Los tomates, mamá.

—Ay, es verdad —la mujer fue a buscar los tomates y Eva se quedó cuidando el carro.

.

.

.

.

—Tu madre está loca, muchacho —comentó Edward enfadado mientras conducía su camioneta.

Después de recordarle como cinco veces esa mañana a su esposa que tenía que comprar cervezas ésta se enfadó y le mandó a hacer la compra a él mismo. Edward quiso aprovechar para pasar más tiempo con su hijo y por eso Ezekiel tuvo que acompañarle.

—Ya claro, eh —contestó él mirando por la ventanilla aburrido.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado tras aparcar y coger un carro el padre dio algunas instrucciones.

—Tú vas a por la pasta y a por la lechuga y yo iré a por las cervezas y lo demás, eh.

—Vale papá, eh.

Ezekiel fue a por la pasta y cuando la tuvo fue a la sección de verduras y frutas a por la lechuga. Acababa de meterla en una de esas bolsitas transparentes que dan en las tiendas cuando alguien le llamó.

—¿Zeke? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Cuando él se giró se encontró con la chica que protagonizaba sus sueños, tanto eróticos como no eróticos.

—Eva, eh.

Y ella, viendo que su madre estaba distraída discutiendo por teléfono, se acercó y le besó, aunque fue un beso rápido.

—¿Qué tal, eh? —preguntó él tímidamente.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —contestó ella jugueteando con su coleta.

Empezaron a hablar y cuando la madre de Eva terminó su llamada les vio. Jamás había visto a Eva tan sonriente con un chico y mucho menos la había visto jugando con su pelo, y si no hubiese tenido que decirle algo muy urgente hubiese ido a presentarse, pero no pudo.

—Eva hija, vas a tener que seguir tú sola —le dijo interrumpiéndoles.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me acaban de llamar del hospital y es una emergencia.

—Vale mamá, hasta luego.

La mujer se fue tras darle dinero y los dos adolescentes se quedaron solos.

—Joder, odio comprar sola —comentó aburrida. Todo era muy natural, como si el hecho de haber tenido su primera experiencia el día anterior no fuese algo tan raro entre ellos, como si simplemente fuese algo que inevitablemente tenía que pasar.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres, eh.

Y justo en ese momento su padre llegó.

—Ahí estabas, eh. Ya lo tengo todo.

—Hola papá, eh.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó el hombre. Lo cierto es que la chica le sonaba.

—Es Eva, eh, una amiga de clase.

—Ah, vale.

—¿Puedo irme con ella, eh?

Edward no quiso negarse porque a excepción de Beth y de Lindsay (a las cuales había tenido que aceptar como sólo amigas de su hijo) era la primera chica con la que le veía y no quería estropear sus posibilidades.

—Claro, eh.

Y después de que su hijo le diese lo que había ido a buscar él el hombre se fue a la caja a pagar y Zeke acompañó a Eva.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Eva mientras andaban—, he estado pensando en ti.

—Ah... —Zeke se sonrojó violentamente—. ¿Te dio asco lo de ayer?

—¡No! —exclamó asustando al chico—, es decir... me gustó —dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisita tímida. Zeke realmente adoraba su sonrisa.

—A mi también me gustó, eh.

—¿Lo repetiremos? —preguntó ella.

—Si quieres sí, eh.

—¿Y tú quieres?

—A mi me gustas mucho Eva, eh.

A la morena esas palabras se le grabaron en la mente.

.

.

.

.

Cuando acabaron de comprar Ezekiel la acompañó a su casa y la ayudó con las bolsas. Cuando las dejaron en la cocina Eva empezó a colocar la compra en su sitio.

—Gracias por ayudarme con las bolsas —dijo—, aunque podía yo sola.

—Mi padre dice que tengo que ayudar a las mujeres, eh.

Eva se preguntó si era un comentario machista pero decidió ignorarlo. Mientras colocaba cosas en los estantes de la cocina Zeke no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, y cuando vio que ella había terminado la abrazó por detrás.

—Mmmm... Zeke —y acarició sus manos.

—Estás buenísima Eva, eh —le dijo. Y entonces empezó a besarle la nuca.

—Oh, Zeke sí... —y apoyó las manos en la encimera.

Ezekiel recorrió la parte delantera de su cuerpo y llegó a los pechos los cuales sobó de forma impaciente. La morena, por supuesto, no se quejó pero sí le apartó para girarse y abrazarle. El abrazo acabó por convertirse en un beso muy apasionado en el cual ambos estaban sacando a flote todos sus sentimientos y su deseo hacía el otro. Eva se separó y lo llevó de la mano al salón y tras sentarse en el sofá retomaron su actividad.

—¡Ah! Eva —exclamó él cuando la deportista mordisqueó su cuello.

—Zeke... —dijo ella—, me vuelves loca, cariño.

—Y tú a mi, eh —dijo él rodeándola con su brazo y apretándola contra sí.

—Besas muy bien... comentó ella paseando dos de sus dedos por el pecho masculino y mirándole a los ojos. Él la contemplaba embobado.

—Eres muy guapa, eh.

—¿De verdad? —a Eva casi nunca le decían que era guapa. De hecho la habían llamado fea y la habían insultado por ello toda la vida.

—Sí, tus ojos son muy raros y me gustan, y tus labios... —le dio un besito—, son muy carnosos y sexys y tu peca —ahí titubeó. Le gustaba pero no sabía decir por qué, así que dijo lo que se le ocurrió —, parece un trozo de chocolate, eh.

—¿Un trozo de chocolate? —preguntó extrañada. Zeke notó la inseguridad de ella y besó justo encima de la peca.

—Me gusta, eh —aseguró.

Justo en ese momento sonó el móvil de Eva.

—Disculpa —le dijo a su amante antes de contestar—. ¿Diga?

—_Hola, querida amiga._

—¿Qué quieres, Noah? —preguntó rodando los ojos con voz de molestia.

—_Vaya vaya ¿interrumpo algo?_ —dijo con tonito de burla.

—Pues sí, capullo. Así que dí lo que tengas que decir y piérdete.

—_Vaya humos, mujer de hierro_ —Eva bufó y Noah siguió hablando con una sonrisa—. _Mañana hemos quedado unos cuantos en plan parejitas para ver una peli en casa de Izzy, ¿por qué no le dices a Eh-zekiel que se venga? _

—Vale, adiós.

—_¿Nuestro plan está funcionando?_ —preguntó para molestarla.

—¡Adiós, Noah!

—_A las once de la mañana_ —y colgó.

—Ay... ese hijo de puta... —dijo Eva antes de lanzar su móvil al otro lado del sofá.

—¿Quién era, cariño, eh?

—Era Noah.

—¿Y qué quería, eh? —preguntó algo celoso. Eva lo notó y le hizo gracia.

—Oye Zeke... —rodeó su cuello con sus brazos—, tú eres el único chico que me interesa.

—¿De-de verdad? —preguntó sintiéndose inseguro.

—Claro que sí —y supo que tenía que decirlo—, te quiero Ezekiel.

El castaño se sintió como en una nube, su corazón se aceleró y sólo acertó a balbucear un poco.

—¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó la deportista al ver que él no contestaba.

—Claro que te quiero, eh —dijo él cuando consiguió hablar.

—Entonces... ¿somos novios? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—¿Tú quieres ser mi novia, eh? —preguntó él.

—Sí, sí quiero.

**Continuará...**

**OFIXD: ¿Qué tal, chicos? Siento haber tardado. El próximo no tardará tanto. **

KovatePrivalski97: Y aquí lo tienes. Perdón por la espera :(

ScaleneCandy: Me gusta pensar que no soy tan previsible... creo que no lo soy XDD

Melanie Clark: Ver porno no es malo si se tiene en cuenta que, efectivamente, mienten. Gracias por el rw :D

aina: No, no es exactamente ese tipo de fic. Gracias por el review y espero que no sea el último.

SaQhra: Eso es la magia del mundo de los fics XDD

Lord Aspire: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues verás, no lo considero ni correcto ni incorrecto, es sólo un detalle gracioso, como cuando Valle-Inclán ponía en _Luces de Bohemia_ "Cráneo previlégiado" (o algo así) en vez de privilegiado. La persona de la obra de Valle-Inclán estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y Owen bajo los de la comida (?)

sunshine che runner: Gracias por darle una oportunidad :) yo soy de los que piensan que cualquier pareja es posible si se trabaja bien.

**xoxo**

**OFIXD**


	6. No sólo de sexo vive el hombre

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#5 No sólo de sexo vive el hombre.**

Eva tuvo que comer sola ese día. Había invitado a Ezekiel a quedarse pero él había tenido que declinar la oferta, ya que había prometido ayudar a su padre con cosas de la granja. A ambos les fastidió tener que separarse un rato después de haber empezado oficialmente su relación, pero no tuvieron más remedio. Eso sí, Zeke se fue con un chupetón y la discusión al respecto fue muy graciosa.

—¡Eva, qué bruta eres, eh! —dijo mirándose la marca del mordisco que llevaba en el espejo del recibidor.

—Pues mientras te lo hacía no te has quejado tanto, capullo —contestó ella frunciendo el ceño aunque con una sonrisa burlona.

—A ver qué le digo yo ahora a mi madre, eh.

—Ay, joder Ezekiel —dijo ella mirando el chupetón—, qué nenaza eres a veces, de verdad. No es tan grande.

—Mi madre va a matarme, eh.

—O no —dijo la morena.

—Pero ella no sabe que he estado liándome contigo, eh.

—¿Quieres que te lo maquille? —preguntó de broma.

—¿Puedes hacer eso, eh? —preguntó él esperanzado.

Esa mirada iluminada hizo que Eva se derritiese y sin más le besó y lo arrinconó en el mueble del recibidor. Zeke, que no se esperaba ese beso, estuvo a punto de tirar la figurita con forma de cisne que había en el mueble.

—Como rompas el cisne mueres... —dijo ella antes de volver a besarle. Zeke se separó.

—Pe-pero aún no sé qué hacer con el chupetón, eh.

El granjero se asustó cuando su novia se separó de él con expresión de seriedad y le agarró de los dos cordones de la capucha de su sudadera. Pensó que Eva iba a pegarle y cerró los ojos asustado. Se sorprendió cuando notó que ella tiró ligeramente de los mismos haciendo que la tela de la misma capucha cubriese por completo el chupetón el cual, por suerte, tampoco estaba en una parte tan visible.

—Solucionado —dijo ella.

Zeke se giró y se miró al espejo para comprobar que, en efecto, el chupetón ya no se veía.

—Gracias Eva, eh —dijo él sonriendo.

—De nada —y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme —y dicho esto le dio un besito—. Te llamo luego, eh.

—Vale, adiós.

Cuando Zeke se fue corrió al salón y como las chicas de las películas hundió su cara en un cojín y chilló de felicidad, después se tumbó allí mirando al techo.

—Me quiere... ¡Sí!

Mientras comía le echó un vistazo al PENE, más concretamente al siguiente paso al que Noah había titulado "No sólo de sexo vive el hombre". Aunque la explicación era innecesaria en ese caso el sarcástico amigo de nuestra Eva no había desperdiciado su oportunidad de hacerle la puñeta:

"_Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has decidido seguir. Bien, como habrás gozado como una loca es hora de que calmes tus ansias. No todo es sexo, Eva. Tenlo en mente. -N."_

—¡Será hijo de puta! —gritó dejando caer el tenedor de su mano—, ¡si todo esto empezó porque no dejaban de dar el coñazo con el sexo! Aunque pensándolo bien... —una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro—, gracias a esto tengo a Zeke... —negó un par de veces molesta, como si temiese que alguien la hubiese oído—. Céntrate Eva —se dijo.

Justo en ese momento advirtió que había otra anotación, pero no era de Noah.

"_JajajajaKakahjahagyyu ¿La tiene muy grande? -I."_

—Bueno, la verdad es que Ezekiel está bien do- —justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo, y en voz alta para más inri—. Ay, qué capulladas llego a hacer por su culpa. ¿Y esta loca por qué habrá puesto eso al princ-? Cosas de Izzy...

.

.

.

.

—Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, muchacho, eh.

Después de unas cuantas horas de trabajo por la tarde padre e hijo se sentaron en el porche de su casa a tomar el fresco. El trabajo había sido duro y ambos estaban sudorosos y sedientos.

—Gracias papá, eh —fue a beber de su botella de agua pero su padre en su lugar le ofreció una lata de cerveza—. Mamá no me deja beber eso, eh.

—Tonterías —replicó Edward—, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomarte una cerveza con tu padre, eh.

Ezekiel tomó la lata, la abrió y tomó un trago fingiendo que su sabor le resultaba desagradable. Ed lo notó y sonrío.

—Hijo, que sé que en el cumpleaños de tu abuela tus primos y tú os pusisteis ciegos en el granero, eh.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, eh?

—Un padre sabe esas cosas muchacho. Además yo te ayudé a llegar a tu cuarto porque tú insistías en dormir en la bañera, eh —tras dar un largo trago a su lata siguió hablando—. Esa amiga tuya, la del supermercado, eh.

—Se llama Eva, eh —le recordó el hijo.

—Eva... —se quedó pensativo—. ¿Te gusta, muchacho, eh?

A Zeke se le subieron los colores pero aún así respondió.

—Sí, ella es guapa y eso, eh.

—Vale —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—, ¿y ese chupetón te lo ha hecho ella, eh?

Ezekiel se puso aún más rojo.

—Eh... estábamos besándonos, eh y me lo hizo —reconoció el chico.

—Vaya con mi chaval, eh —le dio una palmada en la espalda y estuvo a punto de tirarlo—, que se ha buscado una novia —el padre estaba notablemente orgulloso—. Pues como tienes novia te voy a dar la charla.

—Ya sé de dónde vienen los bebés, eh—dijo. Y bebió otro trago de cerveza.

—No esa charla. Mira hijo, ya eres todo un hombre y tú sabes que a las mujeres les gusta que las mimen y las protejan eh.

—Ajá.

El discurso del padre de Ezekiel estuvo plagado de estereotipos sobre ambos géneros, y aunque el joven agradeció el intento de su padre por ayudarle sabía que Eva tenía sus propios planes.

Y estaba impaciente por descubrir cuáles eran.

.

.

.

.

—¡Pero cuéntanoslooooooo!

—¡Que no Izzy, no seas plasta!

—La mujer de hierro se hace la interesante —dijo Noah sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—No es verdad, es sólo que es muy íntimo —replicó la morena.

—Fero ftú sfabef tfodo dfe nosfotros —respondió Owen mientras comía.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que os guste anunciar a bombo y platillo lo que hacéis en la cama.

—En la cama... ¿ha pasado algo en la cama? —preguntó el sarcástico. De golpe tres pares de ojos la observaban y Eva se sintió acosada.

—Primero, no me miréis así que parece que me queráis leer el código genético —e hizo una pausa para beber un trago de la limonada que Noah había llevado—, y segundo, no me miréis así porque no os voy a contar nada.

—Pues podemos jugar a adivinarlo... —dijo Noah con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Habéis follado ya! —dijo Izzy.

—No, ¡y no chilles, loca!

—¿Sexo oral? —preguntó Noah. Eva negó con la cabeza.

—¿Se la has chupado? —preguntó Owen.

—Noah me ha preguntado lo mismo y ya he dicho que no —respondió la morena.

—No, él ha dicho sexo oral —replicó el rubio confundido.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Noah rodando los ojos.

—¿Ah sí? Yo creía que eso era hablar sobre sexo —dijo Owen.

—Espera, que encima me aconseja un tío que no sabe qué es el sexo oral...

—Por cierto ¿habéis hablado de hacerlo? —quiso saber el castaño.

Eva suspiró.

—Un poco —admitió. Los tres la miraron con los ojos como platos—, pero aún no estamos listos.

—¡Tenéis que follar ya! —gritó Izzy—. ¡Bum! ¡Bum!

—Lo cierto es que estás equivocada, mi psicótica y pelirroja amiga —dijo Noah—. Lo que tiene que hacer es parar el carro o el tonto ese va a pensar que le puede bajar las bragas cuando él quiera.

—¿Pfero mfanda Evfa, vferfad?

—¡Que no hables con la boca llena, joder! —se quejó Eva.

—Pues claro que manda Eva... —Noah la miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, a no ser que se haya vuelto una sumisa, ¿eres una putita sumisa, Eva? —un puñetazo en el brazo fue la respuesta—. ¡Au! Vale, Eva no es sumisa y a Ezekiel habrá que regalarle un botiquín por si acaso.

—Nunca le haría daño a Ezekiel, imbécil —contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y si él te lo pidiese? —preguntó Izzy.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Sabes lo que es una dominatrix, Eva?

—Se acabó el tema —contestó Eva con las mejillas rojas como el carmín.

—Bueno Eva, recuerda dejarle claro a ese granjero quién manda —dijo Owen por primera vez hablando sin comida en la boca.

.

.

.

.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Ezekiel! —Ezclamó Beth al tiempo que le abrazaba.

—No me lo puedo creer, tengo novia, eh.

—Y dime, ¿Irás a casa de Izzy a lo de las pelis? —quiso saber la de gafas. Zeke asintió—, lo digo porque después hemos pensado en ir a casa de Justin a la piscina y sólo nos faltaba avisarte a ti.

—¿Sabes si Eva irá a la piscina, eh?

—¿Eva? No lo sé...

.

.

.

.

—Eva, que te lo quieres tirar, ¿qué importa que te vea en bañador? —preguntó Owen.

Como lo de la piscina se le había ocurrido a Justin en el último momento Eva acababa de enterarse. Por supuesto se negó categóricamente.

—¡Que no es por él! —gritó ella enfadada —. ¡No voy a ir y punto!

La desesperación de Eva por librarse de ir a la piscina había conseguido alarmar a sus amigos, incluso a Izzy. La pelirroja se había fijado en que parecía que Eva iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Eva, no ir a la piscina después de las pelis es como no comerse el pavo en acción de gracias, no tiene sentido —dijo Noah.

—Además Eva, los demás también van: Lindsay, Tyler, Justin -evidentemente-, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Trent... ¡lo pasaremos en grande! —dijo Owen.

Eva parecía más nerviosa tras oír eso así que Izzy intervino.

—¡Eva, vamos a hablar de cosas de chicas!

Y antes de que la morena pudiese analizar esas palabras la pelirroja ya la había arrastrado escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama. Eva estaba cabizbaja y por eso Izzy la rodeó con su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa, Eva?

—N-nada... —respondió con la voz quebrada. Su amiga vio cómo empezaba a llorar y se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

—Eh, Eva, Eva —le quitó las manos del rostro y se lo sujetó para mirarla a los ojos—, ¿qué te pasa?

—No quiero que nadie me vea en bañador —admitió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirroja. Sin duda no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Eva se apartó y se levantó de la cama. Isabella la observó mientras ésta se miraba en el gran espejo que había allí.

La morena miró su reflejo y con una expresión de disgusto respondió.

—Porque soy horrible.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo contestar.

—Soy fea... soy un monstruo... Ezekiel dice que soy guapa pero yo sé que no —y dicho esto se sentó en el suelo, allí, frente al espejo.

Izzy fue junto a ella y se sentó a su lado. Enseguida Eva la abrazó y empezó a contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior en voz baja.

—Yo le dejé que me tocase por debajo de la ropa, pero no pude quitarmela... no pude —hizo una pausa y como Izzy no dijo nada siguió hablando—. Él estaba desnudo y yo también le toqué. ¿qué hago, Izzy? ¿qué hago si no le gusto? —dicho esto miró a su amiga muy seria.

—A él le gustas, Eva —la morena iba a replicar pero su amiga no lo permitió—. Pero te tienes que gustar a ti misma.

—Mi cuerpo no es bonito.

—Pues yo quiero tener unas tetas como las tuyas —admitió Izzy.

—¡Izzy!

—¿Qué? Es verdad...

—No puedo ir a lo de mañana, mi padre no me deja llevar mis bañadores de deporte para nada más.

—¿Y no tienes otro?

—No.

—Pues vamos a comprarte uno ahora.

Eva abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Andando, ¡bum, bum!

Sabiendo que a Izzy se le había pasado el momento de lucidez decidió no llevarle la contraria

—¡Chicos, nos vamos! —gritó Izzy cuando llegó al salón.

.

.

.

.

—Espero que veamos una de esas pelis de miedo, eh —le dijo Zeke a Beth.

—Lo dudo, veremos una de amor —aseguró la de gafas.

—Pero a Eva y a mi no nos gustan ese tipo de pelis, eh.

—Estoy bastante segura de que a Justin, Duncan y Noah tampoco.

—¿Y entonces por qué van, eh?

—Ay Zeke, es que en estas quedadas la peli no importa —al ver que Ezekiel no entendía nada la chica siguió hablando—, en estas quedadas la gente lo que hace es enrollarse con su novio o novia — explicó.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿para qué vamos a ir a casa de Izzy a liarnos mientras otras parejas también se lían allí, eh?

—Cuando lo pruebes lo entenderás.

—¿Y quién irá, eh?

—Pues irán Noah, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Justin, yo y vosotros, si venís, claro.

—¿Al final Sadie y Trent han formalizado lo suyo, eh?

—Sí, aunque estaba claro que eso iba a pasar —Zeke asintió dándole la razón.

—Cuando Gwen dejó a Trent pensé que él no lo superaría. Si llegan a decirme que meses más tarde él pasaría de ella no me lo hubiese creído, eh.

—Ni tú ni nadie, Gwen pensó que podría probar con otros chicos y que Trent simplemente la esperaría, no es que me caiga mal pero me alegro de que él haya pasado.

—Está mejor con Sadie, eh.

—Pues sí...

.

.

.

.

—Eva, ese bañador es de monja —dijo Izzy.

Habían hecho que Owen y Noah las acompañasen al centro comercial y una vez allí los habían dejado frente a una hamburguesería y una librería sabiendo que allí estarían seguros, bueno, y sabiendo que allí los tendrían localizados en caso de necesitarlos en realidad.

—Si llevo uno más pequeño se me saldrán las tetas, Izzy.

—Eva, no vas a ir con eso —contestó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. Eva suspiró y lo volvió a colgar.

—¿Entonces tú qué sugieres? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Izzy se fijó entonces en la fila de perchas que había detrás de Eva y se le iluminó la mirada.

—¿Y qué tal eso? —preguntó señalando a lo que había detrás.

Cuando Eva se giró vio un expositor de trikinis. La ventaja de los trikinis es que son más descubiertos sin ser demasiado reveladores.

—Eso igual me sirve.

—¡Claro que sí, chica! Así podrás enseñar un poco más sin sentirte incómoda.

Buscaron por la sección de trikinis y Eva encontró varios modelos que le gustaron, desgraciadamente todos eran para mujeres con pechos mucho más pequeños que los de Eva y con cuerpos más pequeños y con menos curvas en general.

—Izzy, mejor vayámonos. Aquí no hay nada para mi.

—¡Pues probemos con un bikini!

—¿Qué? No Izzy, no.

—¡Vamos Eva, será genial!

Eva al final y tras mucha insistencia por parte de la pelirroja accedió a buscar en esa sección. Estuvieron a punto de dejarlo estar a pesar de encontrar bikinis más que perfectos en talla porque a la morena no le gustaban los estampados florales que lucían la mayoría. Cuando ya iban a dejarlo Eva sacó de entre aquel montón de prendas de baño una percha de la que colgaba un bikini negro con unas franjas plateadas en la parte inferior y algunas más en el top, era muy bonito y cuando se lo probó le gustó lo que vio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Izzy cuando la deportista salió del probador.

El sostén de ese bikini tenía tirantes gruesos y resistentes, además sujetaba perfectamente sus voluptuosos senos, en resumen, Eva se sentía cómoda con él.

—Me lo llevo.

.

.

.

.

Después de cenar Eva subió a su cuarto y se duchó. Había sido difícil convencer a sus padres para que la dejasen pasar el domingo con sus amigos pero, de algún modo, lo había conseguido.

Cuando retiró la toalla de su cuerpo desnudo no se puso el pijama, sino que sacó el bikini de la bolsa, le arrancó la etiqueta con el precio y se lo puso. Se sintió atractiva, más atractiva que nunca y rio un poco ante ese pensamiento y se lo quitó para ponerse el pijama. Justo cuando se abrochó el último botón su móvil sonó y al ver quién era lo cogió con una sonrisa y contestó.

—Hola Ezekiel.

—_Hola Eva, eh. Perdona que te llame a estas horas, ¿te he despertado, eh?_

—No, claro que no, no te preocupes.

—_¿Cómo estás mi amor, eh? _

—Yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?

—_Estoy muy cansado porque he ayudado a mi padre, eh. ¿y tú qué has hecho, eh?_

—He ido por ahí con Izzy, Noah y Owen.

—_Ya veo, eh... te he echado de menos Eva, eh._

—Y yo a ti también, te quiero.

—_Yo te quiero también, eh._

—Tengo ganas de que sea ya domingo para verte.

—_¿Sabes que quieren poner pelis de amor, eh?_

—¿Qué? No jodas... pfff, entonces nos piraremos.

—_No te preocupes Eva, eh. Beth me ha dicho que esas pelis en los planes de parejitas sólo son para que cada uno se lie con su novio o novia._

—Eso es estúpido.

—_Lo sé, pero Beth ha dicho que hasta que no lo pruebe no lo entenderé, eh._

—Pfff, a saber...

—_¿Irás a la piscina de Justin?_

—No quería ir pero estos me han convencido, ¿y tú?

—_Sí, eh._

—Um, vale. Bueno cariño, tengo que colgar porque me muero de sueño.

—_Está bien, eh._

—Buenas noches, te quiero.

—_Yo también te quiero, eh._

Y después de eso ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa decorando sus rostros.

_**Continuará...**_

kena86: Gracias por el review :)

KovatePrivalski97: Espero que te haya gustado. Noah va a darnos más sorpresas...

sunshine che runner: Noah tiene un don Jajajaja

ScaleneCandy: Pues espero que te haya gustado. Que la fuerza de EL PENE te acompañe LOL

Luki: Po' ya ta' :3

Blanca: Y aquí está lol

**xoxo**

**OFIXD**


	7. Unicornios

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#6 Los unicornios son gays porque tienen penes en la cabeza.**

"_Me gustaría poder explicarte qué quiere decir esto y lo haré: Izzy está loca. Suerte -N."_

Bien, estaba más nerviosa que en su vida y su amiga le había dado un consejo no consejo. Simplemente genial, sí, como si el universo le estuviese diciendo con una pantalla luminosa Que te den Eva Garren fabuloso.

—¿Van a ir chicos a esa fiesta? —preguntó Armin mientras los tres desayunaban..

—Armin, por favor —le advirtió su esposa.

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo —pero sí se notaba que la idea no le gustaba demasiado.

Eva analizó unos instantes cómo responder a eso sin que su padre encontrase una escusa para montar en cólera y prohibirle ir. Ya habían discutido ese día cuando Eva bajó con un peto vaquero cuyos camales eran más cortos que los de los pantalones que la chica solía llevar. Y ni siquiera les había contado lo de la piscina, se había puesto el bikini por debajo de la ropa y había escondido la toalla, un sujetador, unas bragas de repuesto y demás en su mochila gris.

—Bueno, vendrán Owen y Noah —dijo. Su padre la miró no muy convencido.

—No me gusta nada que vayas con esos muchachos, ¿no puedes buscarte unas amigas mujeres?

—¡Armin!

—Bueno, también está Izzy —dijo Eva tratando de calmar a su padre. Eso tampoco fue tan buena idea.

—¿Izzy? Esa chica no me gusta, se comporta de un modo extraño y sus padres la dejan hacer lo que le viene en gana.

—Bueno... —Eva se bebió apresuradamente su zumo de naranja y luego miró el reloj de la cocina—. Es tarde y debería irme ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Eso sería de muy mala educación —dijo su padre dándole la razón.

—Adiós papá —y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, adiós mamá —e hizo lo mismo.

Cuando los padres oyeron la puerta cerrarse la esposa miró a su marido de forma severa. Éste no lo notó al estar leyendo el periódico, pero un carraspeo de su mujer bastó para captar su atención.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te parece normal lo que le estás haciendo a Eva?

—¿Y qué le estoy haciendo si se puede saber?

—La estás controlando. Deberías ser menos estricto —le dijo Olga.

Armin dejó el periódico a un lado y con el ceño fruncido miró a su esposa.

—Eva es una niña y a los niños hay que educarlos con mano dura. No voy a consentir que mi hija se convierta en una descocada como las otras chicas de su instituto —para su sorpresa Olga se rió mientras recogía los platos que habían usado durante el desayuno —. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Pues que tú tampoco quieras que Eva crezca —dijo llevando los platos a la pila para fregarlos. Su marido frunció aún más el ceño.

—No, no es eso. Es que me niego a que Eva acabe como las otras chicas de su instituto, ¿tú has visto a esas niñas? Todas bebiendo, pintadas como payasos, vestidas como fulanas —Olga intentó intervenir pero Armin no la dejó—, y todas colgadas del brazo de un chico, ¿acaso quieres eso para nuestra hija?

—Estas exagerando —dijo.

—Mira, yo sólo sé que nuestra hija ha cumplido religiosamente con todo lo que esperábamos de ella, ¿por qué? Porque nunca hemos aflojado —y dio un par de golpes en la mesa como para reforzar su teoría—, porque henos hecho lo correcto, Olga.

—Me estás malinterpretando. Yo no he dicho que la dejemos hacer lo que quiera, lo que digo es que ya que, como tú dices, siempre ha cumplido con todo se merece un voto de confianza —Armin suavizó su expresión y pareció pensarlo, aunque finalmente frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—No, ni hablar. Empiezas cediendo un poco, haciendo concesiones ¿y sabes cómo acaban? Embarazadas de algún perdedor.

—Eva no es así.

—Por supuesto que no. Por lo menos nosotros podemos decir que nuestra hija no se ha metido en una cama con nadie.

—¿Y sería tan horrible si lo hubiese hecho? —preguntó distraídamente mientras fregaba. Cuando su marido se levantó de su silla hecho una furia se asustó.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que nuestra hija se puede haber acostado con alguien?!

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso?

—Mira Armin, yo me refería a que deberías dejar de interrogarla. Como con lo del peto de esta mañana, es una prenda normal y has armado un lío espectacular. No quiero que Eva deje de confiar en nosotros.

—¿Por qué no iba a confiar en nosotros? ¡Sólo intentamos protegerla!

—Porque no le damos ni un poco de confianza.

—Vale, tal vez tienes razón.

Olga supo que se había salido con la suya -al menos parcialmente- y que Armin iba a intentar cambiar. Por el bien de Eva.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel se miró en el espejo y admiró su atuendo. Los pantalones pirata le sentaban bien, al igual que las sandalias y la camisa de cuadros que se había puesto. Mientras se peinaba su padre entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué tal, eh?

—Bien, eh.

—¿Irá esa chica a la fiesta, eh?

—Sí, es que es en casa de su mejor amiga, eh —cuando le gustó cómo había quedado su pelo fue a su cama y metió la toalla en su mochila.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, eh —dijo el hombre. Cuando Ezekiel le miró éste le entregó una bolsa de papel pequeña que abrió con curiosidad.

—Pe-pero... uh... papá, eh. Nosotros no...

—Ya me darás las gracias, eh —dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Ezekiel no podía creerse que su padre le hubiese regalado una caja de preservativos.

.

.

.

.

Eva se sentó en la valla que había delante de la casa de Ezekiel y le esperó. Habían acordado verse antes de la quedada e ir juntos. Eva tenía los nervios a flor de piel porque era la primera relación de ambos y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás. Mientras le daba vueltas a eso Zeke la observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto.

—¿Y qué importa lo que digan los demás? —dijo Eva para si—. No es asunto suyo, y si se meten... —apretó los puños—, les daré una lección.

Justo en ese momento, Ezekiel salió de su casa y Eva, al verle, bajó hábilmente de la valla dando un salto. Zeke se puso colorado al verla porque le pareció que estaba preciosa. La morena también quedó gratamente sorprendida por el atuendo de su novio.

—Eva, eh —la saludó.

—Em, hola —contestó.

Era algo raro, se sentían a gusto juntos pero al principio siempre estaban un poco cortados. Zeke fue quién acabó con eso acercándose a ella y dándole un beso. A Eva le pareció el beso más dulce del mundo, un beso junto a la valla de la casa de un vecino del castaño y a la sombra de un árbol, un beso inolvidable. Especialmente para Gertrude y Edward Miller, los cuales habían visto toda la escena desde la ventana del comedor, aunque Ezekiel no les vio y nunca lo supo.

A Gertrude se le saltaron las lágrimas y su marido la rodeó con su brazo.

—Edward... Ezekiel se ha hecho mayor, eh.

—Lo sé, eh —y la besó en la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

—Aún es pronto, eh —comentó Ezekiel mirando su reloj.

Estaban yendo a casa de Izzy juntos pero no se habían atrevido a darse la mano y tampoco se habían dicho mucho.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

Ezekiel miró a su alrededor y vio un parque con zonas verdes y varios puestos de dulces y globos.

—¿Y si vamos a ese parque, eh? —sugirió—, venga y te invito a un helado.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño. Él la miró extrañado.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero invitarte, eh —aseguró el castaño.

—Vale... —contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Ezekiel acompañó a Eva hasta un banco en la sombra y buscó la cartera en su mochila.

—¿De qué lo quieres Eva, eh?

—De nata, no me gustan los sabores raros —dijo ella poniendo un poco cara de asco ante la idea de uno de esos sabores.

—A mi tampoco, eh. Mi primo me dijo que una vez pidió uno de natillas que sabía a mocos.

—¡Qué asco!

—¿A que sí? Bueno, ahora vuelvo.

Eva lo vio alejarse y hablar con el vendedor. Todo le parecía tan irreal pero tan bueno que no acababa de asimilarlo. Cuando Zeke volvió con dos cucuruchos de helado de nata y se sentó a su lado Eva miró ambos helados con una sonrisa. Mientras Zeke lamía el suyo se dio cuenta de que Eva no lo había probado aún.

—¿Qué pasa, eh?

—Te has copiado —dijo ella fingiendo indignación.

—No, eh —y le sacó la lengua.

—Jajaja, qué tonto eres —y le besó en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, eh.

Ambos siguieron comiendo un rato más en silencio.

—Está muy bueno —comentó ella.

—Sí —dijo él—, vendremos otro día, eh.

—Vale —aceptó ella.

.

.

.

.

—¡Hola, pareja! —les saludó Izzy—. ¡Chicos! —avisó al resto de invitados—, Eva y Ezekiel están aquí.

—¡Ya era hora! —escucharon a Courtney protestar desde el salón, a lo cual ambos rodaron los ojos.

Cuando entraron a la casa -cogidos de la mano por fin- vieron a todos sus amigos allí. El salón de casa de Izzy era grande y tenía tres enormes sofás, una mesa de café y una pantalla plana. Lo único raro era que el suelo estaba infestado de cojines de todas las formas, tamaños y colores imaginables.

—¡Por fin! —dijo Lindsay—, ya quería ver la peli.

—¡Esto va a ser una pasada, Sadie! —dijo Katie abrazando a Noah.

—¡Y que lo digas, Katie! —la apoyó su amiga siendo abrazada por Trent.

—¿Te hace ilusión ver Titanic, mi amor? —le preguntó entonces Trent. Zeke y Eva se sentaron en unos cojines que había entre dos de los sofás

—¡Claro que sí, Trentipú! —respondió la gordita. Eva puso cara de asco al escuchar ese apodo cariñoso, y Zeke contuvo la risa.

—¡Izzy, más palomitas! —pidió Owen.

—Em, Owen las palomitas se comen viendo la peli —comentó Beth, quién estaba acomodada en los brazos de Justin.

—Durante la peli yo me comeré otra cosa... —dijo Duncan. Acto seguido agarró una de las nalgas de Courtney.

—¡Suéltame, mequetrefe!

—¿Se han vuelto a pelear? —preguntó Noah.

—No, de hecho hacía tiempo que no los veía tan tranquilos —contestó Justin.

—¿Te has dado brillo de labios? —observó Beth. Justin le sonrió.

—De fresa, pruébalo —contestó, seductor.

—Mmmm... Justin —y le besó. El beso se empezó a volver bastante apasionado.

—¡Ei ei ei! Reservad algo para la peli —dijo el punk.

—¿Están todos muy acaramelados, eh? —le preguntó Zeke a Eva.

—Sí, ya sólo nos hacía falta una peli ñoña para acabarla de cagar —contestó ella.

—Mirad, qué potitos —comentó Noah con un deje cruel—. Aceptadlo: si no os gusta la película os pasaréis el rato liándoos.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Noah!

.

.

.

.

A los dos minutos de haber empezado la película tanto Ezekiel como Eva estaban aburridos. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la habitación el chico abrazó a la morena. Ella se sintió insegura pero enseguida se tranquilizó y correspondió al abrazo. La situación les estaba empezando a dar morbo así que empezaron a besarse.

—Eva, eh... —le susurró al oído.

—¿Qué?

—Silencio —susurró Katie.

—Estás muy guapa, eh —le dijo al oído.

—Mi Zeke... —susurró ella antes de volver a besarle.

¿Así iban a pasar toda la película?

.

.

.

.

Efectivamente, Eva y Ezekiel se pasaron toda la película liándose, al igual que Beth y Justin, Owen e Izzy (pausas para comer incluidas) y Sadie y Trent. Cuando acabó la película Izzy dio las luces y se hizo muy evidente quién había visto la peli y quién no.

—¡Menudo pedazo de mierda nos hemos tragado! —exclamó Duncan frustrado. Courtney estaba enfadada así que no había dejado que la tocase.

—Pues a mi me ha encantado —contestó la castaña. Si bien no era cierto quería fastidiar al punk.

—¡Y a nosotros! —exclamó Katie—. ¿Verdad, Noah? —cuando miró a su lado vio a su novio dormido hecho un ovillo en el sofá—. ¡Noah!

—¿¡Qué, qué!? —preguntó despertándose de golpe. Al ver que, simplemente, había acabado la película se relajó—. ¡Qué película tan buena! ¡Bravo, bravo! —exclamó -sarcásticamente- antes de volver a acurrucarse para dormir.

Lindsay, en cambio, estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a Tyler. El chico la apartó de sí para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lindsay?

—¿Estás bien, Linds? —preguntó Beth preocupada.

—Es que... —y sorbió un poco mientras lloraba—, ¡Leonardo Di Caprio ha muerto! —y siguió llorando.

—Tranquila, Lindsay —dijo Tyler. La abrazó para consolarla—. Sólo ha muerto en la película, él está vivo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro —él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Lindsay volvió a mirarle con cara de tener una duda.

—Pero Tyler... ¿Cómo hicieron para revivirlo después de la película?

—Tyler, eres un cabrón con suerte —dijo Duncan tocándole el hombro—: tienes una novia que está buenísima y que encima te hace parecer listo.

—No te preocupes, Duncan —contestó Courtney —. tú cuando estás a mi lado calladito también pareces más listo.

Duncan se mosqueó ya que todos le rieron la gracia a Courtney.

—¡Tú porque nunca te callas, pero si lo hicieses a mi lado parecerías más guapa!

—¡¿Me estás llamando fea?! —dijo ella agarrándole de la camiseta.

—¡Sí! ¡Fea, ogra y desagradable!

—¡Pues tú eres-

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo el punk apresuradamente.

—Sí, sí, es que tenemos algo que hacer.

Y ante las atónitas miradas de todos recogieron sus mochilas y se fueron. Cuando oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse Sadie decidió romper el silencio.

—Esos se han ido a hacer el amor, ¿verdad, Katie?

—Desde luego, Sadie.

—O a follar salvajemente —añadió Noah frotándose un ojo.

—Ya veo los titulares —dijo Justin—: "Adolescente ingresado en el hospital a causa de una fractura de pene".

—"Fue hallado en el jardín de una casa de estilo victoriano" —completó Trent.

—¡Oh, oh, mi casa es de estilo victoriano! —dijo Izzy.

—¿Creéis que estarán follando en el jardín, eh? —preguntó Zeke. Todos se quedaron mirándole unos instantes antes de correr a la ventana a comprobarlo.

—Pues a parte del jardinero de Izzy no hay nadie —dijo Katie.

—¡Oi, mirad qué perrito tan cuco! —dijo Sadie. El jardinero estaba acariciando a un perro pequeño de color marrón.

—¿Es cosa mía o el jardinero está rascándole los huevos al perro? —preguntó Eva. Todos se fijaron y efectivamente, el jardinero estaba rascándole los huevos.

—¿Es tuyo, Izzy? —preguntó Beth, asqueada por lo que acababa de ver.

—No... ¡Pobrecito, lo habrán abandonado! —dijo Izzy triste—. ¡Me lo quedaré yo!

—Pero Izzy, ¿cómo vas a quedártelo? —preguntó Owen.

—Tus padres no te van a dejar —dijo Tyler—, a mi los míos no me dejan.

—Sabia decisión la de tus padres —dijo Noah—. Pero enserio, Izzy: no puedes quedarte un perro así como así, y menos a un perro que mantiene un romance con tu jardinero —completó, sarcástico.

—Pues un chico de mi vecindario lo hizo con una oveja, eh —comentó Ezekiel. Todos se quedaron mirándole de nuevo.

—Por favor, dime que esta historia no acaba con un "y ese chico soy yo" —suplicó Eva.

—¡No soy yo, eh!

—Bueno, en todo caso habrías ascendido en el reino animal —dijo Noah.

—Gracias, eh —dijo dubitativo. La colleja que le dio Eva le indicó que no tenía que haber respondido eso —. ¿Pero qué he hecho, eh?

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¿Dónde está Irene? —preguntó Lindsay.

Todos volvieron a mirar por la ventana y vieron a Izzy con el perro en brazos y con una sonrisa maníaca de las suyas. El jardinero, mientras tanto, volvía a su furgoneta visiblemente deprimido. Cuando la pelirroja volvió a entrar en la casa con el perro en brazos todos fueron al recibidor.

—¿Qué has hecho, loca? —preguntó Eva.

—Pues he pensado que Noah tiene razón: ¡el perro es demasiado joven para tener novio! Así que he despedido al jardinero —explicó como si tal cosa.

—Yo no había dicho que... en fin, da igual. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? —preguntó Noah con desinterés.

—Mmmm... —Izzy se lo pensó—. ¡Creo que lo llamaré Justin!

—¡No, no le pondrás mi nombre! —dijo el modelo.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya sé, ya sé, YA SÉ!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Owen.

—¡Nugget!

—¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Beth.

—Bueno, solucionado lo del perro aún nos queda otro tema —dijo Trent—: la comida, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo creo que lo mejor será pedir pizzas y que luego cada uno pague su parte —sugirió Sadie.

—Pues sí, eh.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo volvieron al comedor y cada uno puso su parte.

—¿Entonces qué, una cuatro quesos y una barbacoa? —preguntó Justin con el móvil en la mano.

—Sí, sí —respondió su novia.

—Vale, pues ya pagáis vosotros que nosotras tenemos que hacer una reunión de chicas —dijo Katie.

—¡Sí! Todas a mi habitación —ordenó Izzy con Nugget todavía en brazos.

—¿Vais a dejarnos a nosotros aquí solos? —quiso saber Noah.

—Un ratito —dijo Beth.

—Bua, si queréis que paguemos nosotros el ratito será largo de cojones... —se quejó Tyler.

**Continuará...**

Hoy no puedo contestar reviews. Disculpadme.

**OFIXD**


	8. Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse 1

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#7 Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse (I)**

Eva no había llegado a este consejo, aunque cuando llegó a casa se dio cuenta de que lo había seguido sin saberlo. En realidad el "consejo" era otra majadería de Izzy, pero Noah le había dado una explicación al respecto.

"_Mira chica, Izzy está loca, loca como una puta mierda. Tú haz lo que te parezca más natural (matarlo por ejemplo) -N"_

Por supuesto no lastimó a Ezekiel en ningún sentido.

.

.

.

.

La reunión de chicas acabó cuando Eva se hartó de Katie y Sadie y sus preguntas sobre lo suyo con Ezekiel. Cuando bajó encontró a su novio entrando las pizzas.

—Espera cariño, yo te ayudo —le dijo bajando los últimos escalones rápidamente.

—No hace falta, eh.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella. Zeke no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la chica le arrebatase una caja.

Ambos fueron al salón y no tuvieron problema alguno para dejar las pizzas en la mesa del café, ya que los chicos habían apartado los cojines como pudieron. Al entrar interrumpieron la conversación de Justin, Trent y Tyler. Owen y Noah no estaban allí.

—¿Aún seguís con eso, eh? —preguntó Zeke con voz de aburrimiento. Tomó asiento en un sofá, y Eva junto a él.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó la morena.

—De la atracción homosexual de Tyler hacia Alejandro —contestó Justin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡No me siento atraído por él! Que reconozca que Alejandro es apuesto, atractivo, agradable, inteligente, cachas, que sus ojos son como jades y su sonrisa es propia de un protagonista de _Pasión de gavilanes _no implica que me guste.

—No, claro que no —dijo Trent, sarcástico. Tyler resopló—. Admítelo, tío. Tampoco es que pase nada, Noah es gay y le aceptamos.

—El término correcto es bisexual, Trent —dijo el sarcástico. Tanto él como el rubio habían vuelto con papas y refrescos de la cocina. Ambos dejaron las cosas junto a las cajas de pizza y se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

—Además mi amiguito sólo ha salido con Cody —dicho esto Owen atacó un paquete de papas. Noah rodó los ojos.

—Una relación de sólo una semana y llevamos un año hablando de ella casi a diario —dijo aburrido.

—No me puedo creer que duraseis tan poco —comentó Justin.

—Sí, nos hicimos a la idea pronto, eh.

—Bueno, es que no me apetece hablar mucho de eso.

—El que luego pregunta cosas íntimas —dijo Eva.

—Eso era diferente a tu romance con ese tío —contestó señalando a Zeke.

—Bueno, no es lo que tú piensas —contestó la morena.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No, no estamos de rollo como tú crees.

—¿Entonces estáis...? —preguntó Tyler sin acabar la pregunta.

—¿Saliendo? Sí.

—Eva, ¿podemos hablar a solas? —pidió Noah—. En la cocina.

—Claro.

Eva le hizo una caricia a Ezekiel antes de seguir a su amigo, ya que el granjero había puesto mala cara al escuchar la petición de Noah. Cuando ambos amigos desaparecieron de allí seguidos por Owen. Zeke miró a Tyler, Trent y Justin con cierto enfado.

—Me quiere quitar a Eva, eh.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el modelo con algo de interés.

—Noah. Siempre está ahí, es como si nos observase a Eva y a mi para cortarnos el rollo, eh.

—No te preocupes, tío —dijo Justin—. Sólo son amigos. Si todos los chicos tuviésemos que preocuparnos por los amigos de nuestras novias yo no dejaría que tú te acercaras a Beth —completó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, aquí el que tiene que tener miedo soy yo, no vosotros —contestó Tyler.

—¿Qué quieres decir, eh?

—Pues a ver... no os ofendáis pero Lindsay está buenísima.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Justin sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

—Pues que es normal que otros tíos quieran liarse con ella, pero con Beth, Sadie y Eva en cambio...

—¡¿Estás llamando fea a Eva, eh?!

—¡Retira eso ahora mismo! —ordenó Trent.

—¡¿Pero tú de qué vas, payaso?! —dijo Justin saliendo en defensa de Beth.

—¡No, no es eso! Es que ellas gustan menos y...

.

.

.

.

Cuando Eva llegó a la cocina sus amigos la miraron con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, cuando nos dijiste que querías a Ezekiel entre tus piernas no nos imaginábamos que sentías algo más por él. Felicidades, mujer de hierro —la felicitó Noah. La ausencia de sarcasmo en su voz emocionó un poco a la morena, aunque no supo bien el porqué.

—¡Ahora tienes novio, Eva! —tras esa exclamación Eva se sonrojó violentamente.

—Estáis exagerando, tampoco es la gran cosa.

—Bueno, es tu primer novio, ¿me equivoco?

—No, es cierto. Zeke es mi primer novio —dicho esto el rubio la abrazó.

—Eso siempre es especial, amiguita —dijo Owen abrazándola con fuerza.

—Gra-gracias...

—Entonces ya no será sexo. Si os queréis haréis el amor —sentenció Noah. A Eva se le aceleró el corazón al escucharle.

—¿Es básicamente lo mismo, no? —preguntó la morena nerviosa. El castaño sonrió ante la ignorancia de su amiga.

—En lo físico sí, en lo psicológico no.

—Explícate.

—Lo físico será casi igual, pero... esto va a sonar muy cursi —suspiró. Pareció evocar un recuerdo en particular y después siguió hablando—. Verás, cuando estás enamorado no lo haces por simple placer o por lujuria. Hay deseo, mucho deseo, pero eso no importa porque es como si lo quisieses todo del otro, lo haces para sentir que hay una forma de poder fundirte con la persona a la que amas. Incluso cuando lo haces y tocas el cielo sientes que no es suficiente, sientes que querrías abrazarle tanto que ni puedes, que hay algo muy superior que quieres hacer con esa persona, algo por encima de los límites de lo físico... nunca podréis tocaros ni hacer nada en absoluto que iguale a ese deseo de unión espiritual, Eva. Y esa es la diferencia entre tener relaciones sexuales y hacer el amor.

Noah volvió a levantar la cabeza -hasta el momento no advirtió que estaba mirando el suelo- sólo para encontrarse con la morena y el rubio con cara de sorpresa. Hubo un breve silencio que se rompió tras un leve carraspeo de Eva.

—Tienes razón, ha sonado cursi pero... —Eva sonrió un poco—, pero creo que tienes razón. Cuando estoy con Ezekiel es como si quisiese que ambos pudiésemos estar en la mente del otro y conocer lo más profundo. Como si no tuviese sentido no saber algo del otro, como si cada pequeño aspecto fuese otra cosa para amar yo de él y él de mi.

—Eso también ha sido algo cursi, mujer de hierro —dijo Noah con una sonrisa. Eva le dio un golpecito en el brazo como respuesta.

—¡Eso ha sido precioso! —exclamó Owen a punto de llorar—. ¡Yo siento lo mismo por Izzy! Es la única persona de la que nunca tengo suficiente.

—Eso tiene mérito —dijo el sarcástico—, Izzy es la personificación del exceso: exceso de energía, exceso de locura, exceso de tiempo libre...

—Exceso de deseo de pene... —completó Eva de broma. Se arrepintió en cuanto Owen se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Izzy es muy viciosa.

Y ahí quedó la cosa.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Tyler? —preguntó Lindsay.

Habían comido, se habían relajado y después habían recogido sus cosas y habían emprendido el camino a casa de Justin. Después de todo eso Lindsay notó el algodón en la nariz de Tyler y la rojez en su mejilla.

—¡Y tiene suerte de que le deje venir! —dijo el modelo enfadado. Beth -la cual estaba abrazando a Justin por la cintura- le miró a la cara.

—¿Pero por qué os habéis peleado, amor?

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Los únicos que se habían quedado un poco atrás eran Zeke y Eva. Iban tomados de la mano y charlando.

—La carne de la pizza estaba buena, eh.

—Sí, pero la salsa era un poco dulce, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero estaba buena con la carne —dijo Zeke.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió ella. Zeke la notó algo nerviosa.

—¿Te pasa algo, eh?

—No, no es nada, cariño.

Ezekiel sabía que Eva mentía.

—¿No tienes ganas de ir a la piscina, eh?

Eva había escuchado muchas veces historias sobre la conexión de los enamorados. Su madre le había contado desde niña que los enamorados son capaces de saber qué siente su amado por lejos que esté, e incluso que pueden adivinarse los pensamientos. Eva lo creyó hasta que llegó a esa edad en la cual, a causa de la crueldad de muchas de las personas que la rodeaban, pensó que nadie jamás podría amarla. Al escuchar la pregunta de Zeke volvió a creerlo y sintió esa ilusión infantil renacer en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Sí, sí quiero ir. Tú no te preocupes —y le sonrió.

No, ella no quería ir pero -y volviendo al tema de la conexión- sabía que su chico tenía muchas ganas y que, siendo un caballero como era, si ella decía que no quería ir él no iría. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra el miedo.

—¿Estás segura? Si no quieres podemos ir a otro sitio, eh —dijo él.

Eva se mordió el labio al escuchar la última parte, pero aún así quiso mostrarse firme y hacerse la dura.

—Pues cuando nos vayamos de la piscina vamos a tu casa y acabamos lo de Baudelaire.

—No me acordaba de eso, eh.

—Pues ya te lo recuerdo yo, mi amor —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

.

.

La casa de Justin era grande y lujosa. Era blanca por fuera, con grandes ventanas oscuras, moderna y rodeada por una verja de hierro negra. Todo allí tenía tanto estilo como sus propietarios. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Justin abrió.

—Mi madre no está, se ha ido de viaje de negocios —explicó el guapo modelo—, así que nos vamos a poner ciegos.

—¿Vamos a beber? —preguntó Trent estúpidamente.

—Tú no sé, yo hasta el agua de los floreros —dijo Sadie.

—¿Dónde podemos cambiarnos, Justin? —preguntó Beth.

—¿No llevas el bañador? —preguntó él. Beth negó con la cabeza—. Pues puedes ponertelo en mi cuarto... de hecho podría hasta ayudarte con eso —la de gafas de sonrojó violentamente cuando Justin, tras decir esas palabras, le guiñó el ojo.

—Yo también necesito cambiarme —dijo Sadie, destruyendo los planes de Justin.

—¡Y yo! —añadió Katie.

—¡Izzy no! ¡Izzy es libreee! —dicho esto, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se quitó toda la ropa y salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero. Completamente en pelotas, claro.

—¡Izzy, no! —dijo Owen corriendo tras ella para que se tapara.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ese bañador es precioso, Beth! —exclamó Lindsay aplaudiendo.

A pesar de llevar su bikini por debajo de la ropa Eva acompañó a las chicas al cuarto de Justin porque sabía que se sentiría más cómoda quitándose el peto y la camiseta con ellas que con ellos.

El cuarto del modelo era grande y de paredes blancas. Había dos puertas, una daba acceso al baño personal del chico y la otra a su vestidor. Un detalle que llamaba mucho la atención era el gran espejo que había frente a la cama, la cual por cierto era bastante grande también. Eva se fijó mejor y vio que en la pared que estaba junto a la entrada había una foto en blanco y negro con un sencillo y elegante marco negro. En la foto salían Beth y Justin vestidos de blanco besándose en la arena de la playa, con el mar de fondo. Cuanto más paseaba la vista más señales de la relación entre la chica de la granja y el modelo veía: algunas manualidades hechas por ella, un collage con más fotos, pegatinas y mensajes románticos y lo que más llamó su atención fue el marco de la mesilla. Era un marco en forma de corazón de color gris y en esa foto salía sólo Beth con gafas de sol y sonriendo directamente a la cámara.

—Yo tengo uno igual con una foto de Justin —cuando Eva se giró vio a Beth allí sonriéndole. Se sonrojó al saber que la habían pillado cotilleando.

—Lo siento —dijo a modo de disculpa.

—Ay, no seas tonta que no pasa nada, para eso está.

—Está bien.

—¡Eva, queremos ver tu bañador! —dijo Katie.

—¡Eso! —la apoyó Sadie.

Eva se quitó el peto y la camiseta y al verla las demás se quedaron sin palabras.

.

.

.

.

—Espero que Owen atrape a esa loca antes de que la vea la perra de mi vecina —dijo Justin dirigiéndose al salón con el resto de chicos.

—¿Es un animal muy agresivo? —preguntó el músico.

—Me refiero a mi vecina, es una puta zorra —dicho esto abrió el armario de las bebidas, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío—. ¿Pero qué coño ha pasado aquí?

—Mira Justin, hay una nota pegada al fondo, eh.

El modelo la sacó y la leyó:

"_Querido Justin:_

_Como no me creí ni una sola palabra de tu promesa de no beber en mi ausencia he decidido cortar el problema de raíz._

_Te quiere: -Mamá."_

—¡Qué mierda, tío! —protestó Tyler—. Tu madre estará buenísima, pero es una hija de puta de mucho cuidado.

—¡¿Qué has dicho de mi madre?!

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a tomar, eh?

—Pues no lo sé...

—¿Refrescos, no? —dijo Tyler.

—Aquí no solemos comprar ese tipo de bebidas, estropean los dientes y no puedo permitirme dejar de ser perfecto.

—¿Y si vamos al chino a por alcohol? —sugirió Noah.

—Pff, las bebidas del chino son una mierda —dijo Trent.

—Pues vamos al super —dijo Tyler.

—Vale, voy contigo —dijo Trent.

—¿Hola? No van a venderos alcohol, sois menores —les recordó Noah.

—Pues vamos a por refrescos —dijo Trent aburrido.

—Voy contigo.

—¡Izzy también! —gritó asustándoles.

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó el modelo.

—¡Y tú eres feo! —contestó la pelirroja—. ¡Owen, vayámonos de aquí!

—¿Qué, adónde? —dijo el rubio entrando al salón.

—¡A mi casa a follar!

Cuando ambos abandonaron el salón se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los otros.

—Estoy extrañamente habituado a esto. De todos modos ya son la segunda pareja que se pira hoy por lo mismo —comentó Noah.

—Bueno —dijo Trent saliendo de su trance—, vamos a por las bebidas.

—Vale, nosotros iremos a la piscina a esperar a las chicas.

Ya en la piscina Noah, Zeke y Justin se quedaron sólo en bañador y se sentaron en unos sofás de jardín que estaban bajo una pérgola de madera que había junto a la piscina.

—Se está bien aquí, eh —comentó Zeke.

—Gracias tío, puedes volver cuando quieras.

—¿Por qué no vienen las chicas? —preguntó Noah.

—Sí, la verdad es que tardan, eh.

Ezekiel se moría por ver a Eva en bañador. Había imaginado ese momento cientos de veces desde que lo invitaron a la piscina. Se la había imaginado con diminutos bikinis, con bañadores pegados a la piel... pero ninguna de sus fantasías pudo igualar la hermosa visión de Eva con su bikini negro. Zeke abrió la boca cuando la vio salir de la casa junto al resto de chicas. Su pelo oscuro estaba suelto y su andar le pareció irresistible. No pudo evitar contemplar esas piernas fuertes desnudas, ni esos potentes brazos, su estómago plano pero fuerte y finalmente sus pechos. A Ezekiel siempre le habían gustado los pechos grandes y los de Eva eran como un sueño para él. Se quedó observando cómo botaban mientras ella andaba hasta que temió que su novia lo notase y simplemente volvió a mirarla en conjunto.

.

.

.

.

Habían jugado un poco en el agua, habían tomado refrescos y habían hecho hasta el bestia. Ahora simplemente estaban allí relajados tomando el sol en parejas o pequeños grupos. Eva y Zeke estaban sentados en el suelo entre la mesa de café que había bajo la pérgola y uno de los sofás. Ella estaba nerviosa y no había dejado que Zeke la abrazase, así que sólo estaban allí hablando.

—Tyler es un puto bestia, eh.

—No tenías que haberle retado, idiota —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Ya bueno... —la rodeó por los hombros, haciendo que sus rostros quedasen muy cerca—. Estás muy guapa, eh.

—Gracias... —dijo poniéndose muy roja.

—Quiero rollo, eh.

—Vale —aceptó ella—. Pero no toques ni mis pechos ni mi culo.

—¿Por qué, eh?

—Pues porque estamos en público y porque lo digo yo —digo frunciendo el ceño. Zeke miró a su alrededor.

—Eva, no están mirando, eh.

—Me da igual —dijo ella visiblemente alterada.

—Pero Eva si yo ya te toqué ahí, eh, ¿no te gustó? —preguntó él nervioso y algo triste.

—Sí, fue genial —admitió ella—. Nunca había sentido tanto... tanto... ¡ya sabes!

—Pues será un poco como cuando lo haces tú, ¿no?—Zeke notó cómo se tensaba.

—Verás, yo nunca me he... ahí... ya sabes... —contestó sonrojada y cabizbaja. Él abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Nunca te has tocado, eh? —preguntó el castaño.

—No... —cuando Zeke levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos se puso aún más roja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te vas a reír —dijo jugando con sus manos.

—No, claro que no, eh.

—Es porque me da vergüenza —le confesó. Zeke la miró confundido.

—Pero es tu cuerpo, eh —replicó.

—Ya...

—Además tú me tocas a mi y no te da vergüenza, Eva.

—Es que no es lo mismo, cariño.

—Pero es que... ¿no debería ser al revés? Tendrías que tocarte sin problemas, eh.

—No puedo, Ezekiel.

—¿Pero lo has intentado, eh?

—No, nunca.

—Deberías, eh.

—¿Y si mis padres se enteran? Siempre lo descubren todo —dijo ella preocupada. Él la besó en la cabeza.

—No lo sabrán, mi amor, te lo prometo.

—No, no no no, no puedo...

—Pero Eva, no entiendo nada —dijo él—. Tú me tocas a mi y no te da vergüenza ni miedo, eh.

—Porque tú no eres un monstruo... —murmuró sin saber que Ezekiel podía oírla.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó muy serio. Tanto que Eva hasta se asustó.

—¡Na-nada!

—¡Te acabas de llamar monstruo a ti misma, eh!

—¡Porque eso es lo que soy! —dicho esto se levantó y entró a la casa. Él la siguió inmediatamente.

—¡Eva!

La alcanzó en un pasillo a mitad camino entre un despacho y un baño. Cuando la hizo girarse para mirarla a la cara vio que estaba llorando.

—No llores, eh —y la abrazó—. Tú no eres ningún monstruo.

Eva quería contestarle pero no podía dejar de llorar, así que Zeke la llevó al baño y una vez allí cerró para tener intimidad.

—Ven, eh.

Cuando ella se lavó la cara él la ayudó a secarse y después la miró preocupado.

—¿Estás mejor, eh? —ella asintió—. Eva, tú eres preciosa.

—Sólo lo dices para animarme.

—¡Claro que no! Mírate —Eva se giró y se vio reflejada en la superficie del espejo—. Tu cara es perfecta y tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo es digno de una diosa —la morena iba a replicar cuando, para su sorpresa, Zeke le tocó desde atrás los muslos—. Tienes unas piernas fuertes y bonitas, largas fuertes y bonitas, eh —de nuevo abrió la boca para replicar, pero él no lo permitió y subió hasta sus caderas—. Tienes las caderas anchas y femeninas... son muy sexys, eh —estaba empezando a excitarse. No podía esperar que, tocándola de esa manera y diciéndole esas cosas, no se excitase—. Y tus brazos...—y los acarició—, son fuertes y poderosos y...

Ya no pudo seguir porque Eva se giró y le besó de un modo muy obsceno.

_**Continuará...**_

¡Al lío!

kena86: Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este también te haya hecho sonreír :D

Melanie Clark: Ale, un premio XDDD y yo esta mañana llorando porque sólo tenía un review en el cap anterior. ¡Qué ilu me ha hecho leer el tuyo ahora, a unos minutos de publicar este cap! Espero que las mates vayan bien al final y que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores :D P.D: Me chiflan tus reviews, son muy detallados, agradables y divertidos de leer *.* ¡Que la fuerza de EL PENE te acompañe!

**OFIXD**


	9. Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse 2

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#7 Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse (II)**

Zeke, al principio, no pudo corresponder por la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo ambas lenguas se entrelazaron de un modo tan caliente que les hizo gemir a los dos. Eva llevó una mano a la nuca del muchacho y, mientras profundizaba el beso, jugueteaba con el pelo de él. Ezekiel sujetaba con sus dos manos la cara de la morena para que no se apartase, cosa complicada ya que con el otro brazo Eva estaba oprimiendo el cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo. Lo único que les hizo separarse fue la necesidad de respirar.

—Ezekiel...

—Eva... ¿Qué vas a hacerme, eh? —preguntó.

—Quiero mirarte —se hizo hacia atrás y le contempló—. Eres adorable...

—Tú eres la chica más guapa que he conocido en mi vida —admitió él.—. Tú no eres un cuerpo diez —Eva le miró, dudosa—, eres un cuerpo diez-mil.

—Dios... oye, estás duro.

—Ya, eh.

—Ven que yo me ocupe de eso, mi chico —dijo ella, sonrojada de forma adorable.

Zeke se acercó a ella de nuevo y la acorraló en la pared. Él acariciaba su cintura y ella no podía dejar de abrazarle. Parecía que la lujuria del principio se había suavizado y había dado paso a caricias y palabras de amor.

—Te quiero, eh...

—Y yo a ti —y se dieron un besito en los labios.

—Cuando te conocí pensé que tú... que no te parecías en nada a las demás, Eva.

—¿Te parecí rara? —dijo con una sonrisa. Así Zeke supo que no iba a malas al preguntar eso.

—No, es que me sorprendiste. Eres tan alta, tan fuerte, tan inteligente, tan seria y tan independiente, eh...

—Qué mono eres...

—¿Y tú qué pensaste de mi, eh?

—Me pareciste algo retraído, pero es que eres monísimo —contestó ella.

—Cuando me dijiste que te querías liar conmigo era mi primer beso y no quería cagarla, eh.

—También era mi primer beso —le miró a los ojos—. A mi el trabajo me importaba una mierda, yo sólo quería una oportunidad contigo —Zeke se puso más rojo que un guiri al escuchar esa confesión de Eva.

—Yo creía que te dio un poco de calentón y eso, eh.

—Bueno, para serte sincera yo ya iba con ganas. Noah, Izzy y Owen me dijeron que tenía que decirte que quería estar contigo, y por eso me lancé.

—Eso es normal. Beth y Lindsay también me dan consejos sobre chicas, eh.

—¿Sabes? No necesitas consejos de nadie, lo tuyo es talento natural.

—Eva...

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Zeke la miró mientras ella le sonreía y jugueteaba con su pelo. Estaba preciosa en su opinión. Ese bikini se ajustaba a su cuerpo de maravilla y sus pechos le estaban volviendo loco. Su trasero no había sido la excepción, ya que el granjero había pasado el día imaginando cómo sería tocarlo y verlo sin las braguitas.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor, eh? —preguntó lleno de vergüenza. Eva abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, producto de la sorpresa.

—¿A-ahora? —preguntó. Zeke asintió nervioso —. Pero Zeke, esto es un baño de invitados y no es ni tu casa ni la mía...

—Mi-mi casa está libre. Mis padres se han ido a pasar dos días a un spa, eh.

—¿Entonces mañana estará libre también?

—¿Prefieres hacerlo mañana, eh? —preguntó. Notó que Eva ya no estaba muy cómoda—. Si no quieres no pasa nada cariño, eh.

—No es que no quiera, bobo —hizo una breve pausa y Zeke la miró con impaciencia—. Es que no creo que hacer el amor funcione así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues... es que yo creo que no se puede decir "¿Ey, lo hacemos hoy o mañana?" porque creo que tiene que ser más natural.

—Siempre podemos estar listos por si en algún momento surge, eh —dijo él. Ella asintió.

—Sí, a eso me refiero.

—Tendríamos que llevar siempre preservativos, eh —dijo él. Eva se sonrojó mucho. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—¿Va-vamos a usar preservativo en nuestra primera vez? —preguntó—. Pero la primera vez no te puedes quedar embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Pues no lo sé, eh.

—Se lo preguntaré a Noah luego —contestó Eva. Zeke frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Es que no me gusta que mi novia hable de sexo con otros chicos, eh.

—Ei, no te pases. Sólo será una pregunta.

—Es que no quiero que te enamores de él, eh —confesó Ezekiel.

—¿Qué? Ezekiel, Noah y yo no nos gustamos ni nos gustaremos de esa forma.

—Pero es que tú eres muy guapa y no quiero que intente separarnos, eh.

—A ver cariño... ni él es mi tipo ni yo el suyo. A mi me gustan los chicos raros y sexys con acentos eróticos y penes gigantes —contestó ella de broma. Él se sonrojó violentamente.

—Mi pene no es gigante, eh.

—Calma, eso ya lo sé —y tras decir eso le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Eva!

.

.

.

.

Beth estaba en la cocina preparándose una copa de helado. Como estaba en casa de su novio éste le dejaba coger y utilizar lo que ella quisiese, ella era la reina le había dicho Justin. Su único problema era que no encontraba el sirope de chocolate y ella estaba segura de que allí había.

—Genial Elizabeth —se dijo—, ahora se derretirá el helado —y miró las dos bolas de nata que ya había colocado en la copa—. Podría ponerle nata en su lugar... —pero rápidamente desechó esa idea—. No, las bolas ya son de nata, poner más nata sería estúpido.

Justo en ese momento se le ocurrió que el sirope podría estar en uno de los armarios de la gran isla que había en la cocina. Se arrodilló en el suelo y, tras abrirlo, se puso a buscar en su interior. Entonces entró Justin, pero ella no lo notó.

El modelo sólo había ido a buscarla porque ella tardaba, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla allí arrodillada con ese bañador rosa que resaltaba su trasero. Se quedó observándola en silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Lo encontré! —dijo triunfal. Entonces se levantó para echárselo a su helado sin advertir que su novio estaba allí.

—Beth —la llamó Justin. Ella se giró y se sonrojó. Le seguía pareciendo increíble que su novio estuviese tan bueno, incluso a veces se ponía nerviosa cuando lo miraba mucho rato.

—Ho-hola Justin, ¿qué haces?

—Venía a buscarte.

—Oh, es que me apetecía tomar helado —explicó la de gafas.

—Tú siempre endulzándote, muñequita —dijo, juguetón. Beth se puso aún más nerviosa cuando él se le acercó y le arrebató de las manos el bote de sirope.

—¿Quieres? —dijo ofreciéndole helado.

—Lo que quiero es que subas a mi habitación y te lo quites todo... —le dijo agarrando su trasero con la mano que tenía libre.

—Justin, tienes invitados —le recordó, excitada.

—También tengo una novia que lleva todo el día provocándome. Me imagino que, si decido dejar de ser el perfecto anfitrión por un rato, y subo con mi sexy novia a mi cuarto ellos lo entenderán.

—Pe-pero ya he puesto el helado en la copa, ¡Además no te estaba provocando!

—Beth, tú me provocas todo el rato, eres una provocación constante para mi.

—Justin...

—¿Qué dices, vamos arriba?

—¿Y qué hacemos con el helado? —preguntó ella.

—Seguro que encontraremos una forma de utilizarlo —Beth se puso aún más roja cuando entendió lo que el modelo quería decir.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en su casa, Gwen estaba tirada en la alfombra con Leshawna.

—Esto apesta —comentó Leshawna.

—Y que lo digas...

—¿Sabes? El imbécil de Harold no me coge el teléfono.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—, ¿Por qué?

—Tuvimos bronca el fin de semana pasado y el lunes, después de clase, me la lió.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues porque vino un amigo mío que está buenísimo de visita. Y pues claro, yo me acosté con él y Harold se enfadó.

—Pues manda a la mierda a Harold —le aconsejó la gótica.

—Paso. Me gusta estar con él.

—Entonces, si no quieres que te la líe, no te acuestes con otros.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo. A ver, Harold es majo y folla muy bien pero es que es muy poca cosa para mi.

—Sí vamos, que lo tienes ahí para cuando no hay algo mejor —resumió Gwen.

—Exacto. ¿Adónde voy yo con un chico sin músculo, empollón y pelirrojo? A ningún sitio.

—Ya, no te pega nada.

—Pues el lunes me soltó el rollo de siempre: "Leshawna me estás humillando" "Leshawna yo no soy un juguete" "Yo te quiero no me trates así" y bla bla bla. Al final me volvió a pedir salir y le dije que no por enésima vez. Desde entonces no me habla y si le hablo yo me ignora —Gwen notó el dolor en la voz de su amiga, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya se le pasará.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ay, Zeke!

Eva y Ezekiel habían pasado un rato charlando, pero al final volvieron a empezar con los besos y las caricias. Ahora la morena tenía los tirantes de su top bajados -con los pechos cubiertos, eso sí- y Zeke estaba besándole y chupeteándole los hombros y el cuello. A Eva eso no le importaba, ya que ella misma estaba manoseando el pequeño trasero del chico.

De hecho se estaba planteando aceptar la invitación.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes? Hay un chico de la clase que creo que me encanta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Leshawna.

—Sí —contestó Gwen—. Es uno de esos chicos que no llaman la atención pero... ya sabes.

—O sea, que piensas que será un toro en la cama —dedujo la de piel oscura.

—Creo que sí —admitió la gótica. Su amiga sonrió—. Pero no es por eso, Leshawna.

—¿Y entonces?

—No sé, no es como los demás. Trent es un gilipollas que va de gran cantante y, en realidad, todos sabemos que no va a comerse una puta mierda. Sólo le gusta ir en plan guitarrita y buen rollo para camelarse a las chicas, y ellas, las muy pavas, caen.

—Bueno Gwen... ahora él sale con Sadie —le recordó Leshawna.

—Como si eso fuese a durar... Sadie no tiene personalidad y Trent seguro que se cansará de tener a una de sus groupies como su putita particular.

—¿Y qué pasó con Duncan? —preguntó la de coleta. Gwen hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno, molaba y eso. Folla de miedo, vive al límite -como yo- y siempre me ha puesto cachonda el rollo ese de chico malo.

—¿Y por qué le dejaste?

—Pues porque yo paso de ser el segundo plato de nadie y él sólo quería una aventurilla para complementar su aburrida relación con la mala pécora de Courtney.

—Sí, la verdad es que, ahora que han vuelto, Duncan se debe aburrir como una puñetera ostra en la cama.

.

.

.

.

—¡Dios, princesa!

—Ven Dunky, no he tenido suficiente de ti —contestó Courtney provocadora.

Desde que se habían ido de casa de Izzy habían estado en el sótano de la casa del punk. Él era un amante de la fotografía -reciente, pero amante a fin de cuentas- y se habían pasado el día sacándose fotos y haciéndolo.

Duncan estaba seguro de que Courtney era la novia perfecta para él.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Beth y Justin llegaron a la habitación del modelo empezaron a besarse como posesos.

—Se te va a caer el helado... —comentó ella con una sonrisa cuando se separaron.

—Si se te cayese encima no me importaría lamertelo —aseguró el atractivo joven—. Siéntate en la cama ahora mismo, muñequita.

Beth soltó una risita ante la orden pero obedeció y, esquivando las mochilas, se sentó en la cama. De pronto se vio observando cómo su chico lamía helado que estaba cogiendo directamente de la copa con sus dedos. Tal vez lo más excitante fue el hecho de que él no apartase la vista de ella mientras hacía eso.

—¡Justin, ya no aguanto! —protestó la chica apretando el bote de sirope con impaciencia. Se lo había arrebatado al chico de camino a su cuarto.

—Pues tócate un poco —le ordenó.

—Me encanta cuando me ordenas cosas así —dijo ella subiendo sus píes descalzos a la cama.

Para sorpresa de Justin ésta se giró, dándole la espalda y se puso de rodillas sobre el lecho. Él no entendió lo que pretendía hasta que vio cómo manipulaba su bañador, dejando descubierta una de sus nalgas y su vagina. El de ojos azules sintió un calor que podría derretir el mismísimo infierno se apoderaba de él cuando Beth empezó a tocarse en esa misma postura.

—Dios Beth... —y se acercó a ella.

Beth exageró sus gemidos al sentir a Justin cerca. No pudo reprimir un grito cuando sitió algo frío en su nalga desnuda, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama, pero enseguida levantó la cabeza como pudo para ver a su novio pintándole la nalga con helado. Se excitó mucho y se puso de lado para poder volver a tocarse.

—Ah, ah...

—Sí, sigue mi amor —y dicho esto empezó a lamer la nalga de la de gafas.

—¡Justin!

—Estás buenísima —dijo antes de retomar su actividad.

Beth no pudo aguantar más en esa postura y se tumbó boca arriba. En cualquier otra ocasión al modelo le hubiese molestado que sus carísimas sábanas se ensuciasen, pero no en ese momento. Beth se sentó para besar a su novio y éste la besó muy apasionadamente con lengua.

—Quiero comerte entera.

—Tengo una idea —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Al moreno se le hizo la boca agua cuando vio que la de gafas se bajaba la parte superior del bañador para revelar sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos. Antes de que pudiese llevar sus labios a uno de esos gloriosos senos, Beth rompió con sus dientes el pitorro de la botellita de sirope y, pillándole por sorpresa, se echó un poco en ambos pechos. Justin ya no pudo decir nada, sólo llevar sus labios a la zona y lamer esa salsa de chocolate que descendía desde las increíbles tetas de su novia hasta su estómago haciéndola parecer un sabroso y erótico pastel.

—¡Ah, Justin! —él estaba lamiendo y estimulando sus pechos, ella no pudo evitar gemir. Arrebató la copa de helado de la mano de Justin.

—¿Te vas a quedar tú con todo, Betty? —preguntó él separándose con una sonrisa.

—No pero... —empezó a decir—, quiero llenarte de helado y sirope todo el cuerpo y lamerte entero... adivina qué voy a comerte al final —estas últimas palabras las dijo mirando directamente hacia cierto punto de la anatomía del chico.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él con interés. Ella asintió con entusiasmo—. Veo que no podré impedírtelo —y con esas palabras se bajó el bañador. Beth se mordió el labio—. Hazme comestible, muñequita.

Beth soltó una risita y empezó a llenar a su chico de helado y sirope apresuradamente.

—Aunque sin sirope también estás muy comestible.

.

.

.

.

—Noah, ponme crema —pidió la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Claro Katie, ahora dejo este libro tan interesante que estoy leyendo para ponerte crema a ti cuando tienes a tu amiga al lado sin hacer nada —cuando retomó la lectura Katie le miró triste antes de alejarse de dónde estaban Noah y Trent.

—Eres un gilipollas —dijo Sadie antes de seguir a su amiga.

—¿No crees que te has pasado, tío? —preguntó Trent.

—No. Katie está muy mimada y hay que ponerle límites.

—Espera, espera... ¿me estás diciendo que estás reeducando a Katie?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Sí, sí lo has dicho —dijo Trent frunciendo el ceño—, o por lo menos eso has insinuado.

—¿Por ponerle límites? No seas absurdo.

—Es que no la tratas como a un igual. Noah, Katie es tu compañera, no una niña a la que educar.

—Pero si exige demasiado habrá que pararla.

—Sólo te ha pedido que le pongas crema.

—Ya.

—¿Entonces? Mira tío... como sigas tratándola como una mierda ella te dejará, igual que hizo Cody.

.

.

.

.

Beth acababa de quitarse el bañador (que ya sólo estaba cubriendo parte de su trasero) y Justin la miraba con mucho deseo.

—Quiero estar encima, cariño —pidió ella.

—Mmmm... sí. Ven aquí ya —dijo él indicándole su miembro, el cual estaba enfundado en un preservativo.

Beth gateó hasta Justin y justo cuando iba a sentarse encima de su pene el sonido de un móvil les interrumpió.

—No es el mío —dijo Justin.

—Ni el mío —dijo Beth.

Dicho esto, ambos bajaron al suelo y empezaron a buscar en las mochilas.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Beth. Al ver la pantalla contestó—. ¿Sí?

—_¡Eva! _—fue la respuesta que recibió.

—No, soy su amiga Beth. Voy a buscarla.

—_¿A buscarla? ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!_ —respondió la voz masculina con notable enfado.

—Supongo que en la piscina, ahora la busco.

—_¡¿Qué pisc-?!_ —pero Beth le colgó en mitad de la pregunta.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Justin.

—Buf, pásame mi bañador.

—Claro —y se lo dio.

—Gracias —empezó a vestirse.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A buscar a Eva. El móvil es suyo y por lo que ha dicho su padre se la va a cargar.

—Vale... pero no tardes —dijo con una sonrisa.

Beth se puso el bañador y bajó corriendo a buscar a la otra chica.

.

.

.

.

—Por favor Eva, eh.

—No Zeke...

Habían estado liándose en el baño y Zeke llevaba rato suplicándole a Eva que le enseñase los pechos.

—Seguro que son muy bonitos, eh —le susurró al oído.

—Ezekiel... —su excitación iba en aumento. Tanto que arañó un poco la espalda de Zeke.

—Quiero verlos, eh... —lamió su cuello tras decir esas palabras.

—Ah... sí, va-vale.

—¿De verdad, eh? —preguntó él separándose.

—S-sí...

Ezekiel la miró sorprendido mientras ella dirigía lentamente sus temblorosas manos hacía el cierre de su bikini. Justo cuando iba a abrirlo unos golpes en la puerta rompieron toda la atmósfera que se había creado.

—¿Eva? —preguntó una voz desde fuera. Era Beth.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Cuando Eva salió Beth le explicó todo y la morena llamó a su padre. Cuando le dijo dónde estaba se lió muy gorda. La morena fue castigada dos semanas sin salir.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y quién te gusta, Gwen? —preguntó Leshawna—. No me lo has dicho al final.

—Jura que no se lo dirás a nadie —pidió la gótica.

—Lo juro.

—¿Por lo más sagrado?

—¡Que sííííí!

—Me gusta... —Leshawna contuvo la respiración hasta que su amiga lo dijo—, Ezekiel Miller.

Eso sí que no lo hubiese imaginado nunca.

_**Continuará...**_

kena86: Me alegro de que te guste :D

juanjonh343: ¡Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras! :'D

SORPRESA: Aquí tienes peque :D

**Nos leemos :D**

**OFIXD**


	10. Un templo llamado Eva

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#8 Un templo llamado Eva**

Eva aún podía escuchar los gritos de su madre retumbando en su cabeza. A pesar de ser pronto la habían enviado a su cuarto castigada sin cenar.

—Cuando vaya a tu cuarto te quiero ver estudiando, ¿me has entendido? —fue la última advertencia que escuchó Eva antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Cansada la madre suspiró, volvió al salón y se sentó junto a su esposo.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer con esta niña...

—Mano dura, Olga, mano dura.

La mujer miró con asco el bikini ligeramente húmedo de Eva. Estaba hecho un churro sobre la mesilla del café.

—¿Y eso? —señaló el bikini—. ¡Nuestra niña se ha vestido como una fulana!

—La presión social, Olga. Te lo dije: amiguitas con novios y vestidas como putas igual a problemas.

—He estado muy ciega, Armin.

—No te culpes, cariño. Es culpa de la sociedad en la que vivimos.

—¡Nuestra hija vestida como una puta! —se lamentó de nuevo—. Iré a preparar la cena ahora, me ayudará a relajarme.

—Haz para Eva también.

—Pero si la acabamos de castigar sin cenar —le recordó.

—Tenemos que hablar de todo esto más tranquilamente con ella.

Más tarde, en la cocina, Olga pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Su hija mintiéndoles, su hija con ropa tan reveladora, su hija desobedeciendo.

Y en su cerebro algo hizo click.

.

.

.

.

—_¿Y qué ha pasado, eh?_

—Me han armado la de dios y me han castigado sin salir dos semanas. Ah, y hoy no ceno.

Eva había abierto sus libros, se había sentado en la silla de su escritorio y había llamado a Ezekiel. El chico se había quedado muy asustado por la forma apresurada en la que ella se había marchado, así que decidió llamarle para que se quedase más tranquilo.

—_¡Eso apesta, eh!_

—Lo sé...

—_Lo siento, Eva._

—No ha sido tu culpa, capullo.

—_Lo sé pero..._

—Qué bobo —sonrió—. Tienes unas cosas que a veces me impresionan.

—_¿En plan bien, no, eh?_

—Claro.

—_Entonces... tendremos que esperar por lo menos dos semanas para hacerlo, eh._

—Sobre eso... yo no quiero planearlo, Zeke.

—_Lo sé pero me has dejado con ganas, eh._

—Eres más tonto...

—_¿Se han enterado de lo de la piscina, eh?_

—Beth, sin mala intención y sin saber que lo tengo prohibido, se lo dijo a mi padre. Resultado: me han confiscado el bikini. Conociendo a mis padres no lo volveré a ver jamás.

—_¡Pero eso no es justo, eh!_

—Es que tengo prohibido llevar esas cosas, Ezekiel.

—_¿Ves? Yo tenía razón, eh._

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella sin comprender a qué se refería su novio.

—_No quieren que lleves esas cosas porque ellos saben que su hija es preciosa, eh._

—No digas tonterías —dijo, roja por la vergüenza.

—_Pero si es verdad, eh._

—Es que eres —escuchó un ruido—. Tengo que dejarte, si me pillan con el móvil me matan.

—_Adiós, eh._

—Chao —y colgó. Justo a tiempo para que su madre no la pillase.

—Eva... —dijo al entrar por la puerta—. Dúchate y preparate para la cena.

—¿No estaba castigada? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—¿Prefieres estarlo? —preguntó la madre cruzándose de brazos.

—No mamá.

—Muy bien. Ve a prepararte. Ahora.

Eva supo en ese justo instante que la bronca aún no había terminado.

.

.

.

.

Noah caminaba de la mano con Katie. La chica iba contándole algo muy entusiasmada pero él no la escuchaba.

—¿Noah? —ahí se dio cuenta de que la había ignorado sin querer—. ¿Me has escuchado?

—Disculpa Katie-kat... estaba distraído.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—No es nada.

—Noah... ¿tú me quieres?

Noah se giró y la miró boquiabierto.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Es que a veces no lo parece... —tal como dijo esas palabras Noah se arrepintió de no haber estado escuchándola.

—Lo siento si no soy bueno demostrándotelo.

—Noah... —le abrazó—. Necesito que me ames más que nunca —su voz era rara. Su actitud era extraña. Algo pasaba con Katie desde hacía varios días.

—¿Pasa algo, Katie? —le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Es que... no sé cómo decírtelo —dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

—Katie...

—Es que no me ha bajado la regla este mes, Noah.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás... estás embarazada?

—¡No lo sé!

Y Noah sintió cómo sus piernas flaqueaban.

.

.

.

.

—¡Todo es por culpa de ese muchacho! —gritó la madre.

—¡La culpa es tuya, tú lo consentiste! —le recriminó el padre.

Eva les escuchaba discutir en silencio. Con su tenedor troceaba una y otra vez su merluza en salsa verde, la cual ya no le parecía en absoluto apetitosa. Al principio habían intentado hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero cuando la madre mencionó el enamoramiento de Eva por un chico el padre montó en cólera, y la madre se le sumó cuando añadió que pensaba que el comportamiento de su hija se debía a eso.

—¡¿Y qué iba a hacer Armin, qué?!

—¡Decírmelo!

—¡Le prometí a la niña que no diría nada!

—Y ha mantenido la promesa un día entero, qué proeza —comentó Eva, enfadada.

—¡Tú cállate! —le ordenó su padre—. ¿Ves? ¡La niña se nos ha vuelto contestona!

—¡Es por ese muchacho! Tenías que haberlo visto, ¡qué pintas de delincuente! —Eva sintió una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras de su madre pero, aún así, fue incapaz de intervenir—. Era delgado, pálido como un vampiro... ¡ese no hace ejercicio ni nada, parece un drogadicto!

—¡No vas a volver a ver a ese chico jamás! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡JAMÁS!

Eva golpeó la mesa haciendo que las copas se volcasen.

—¡Ya basta!

—¡Irás a una universidad para señoritas! —siguió el padre—. ¡Me niego a dejar que te sigas juntando con gentuza!

—¡HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA!

Hubo un momento de silencio y ambos progenitores la miraron muy impresionados. Eva jamás les había hecho callar.

—¡Él no me ha obligado a hacer nada! ¡Llego tarde porque es la única forma que tengo de verle, y yo fui a la fiesta porque quise! —su madre iba a interrumpirla pero, sin embargo, Eva no lo consintió—. ¡Y no es ningún drogadicto! ¡Es un chico muy listo y muy dulce! ¡¿Y sabéis qué más?! ¡Le quiero!

Se hizo el silencio hasta que el padre habló de nuevo, esta vez con voz tranquila.

—¿Le quieres? —Eva asintió. Con algo de vergüenza, eso sí—. ¿Y él te quiere a ti?

—Sí —respondió, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Olga... ¿a ti qué te parece? —le preguntó a su esposa.

—¡No lo sé! —contestó—. Eva, eres muy joven y eso no funcionará.

—Yo le quiero mucho. ¡Quiero intentarlo!

—Olga —Armin suspiró, y tras unos instantes volvió a hablar—, ya está bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la esposa con incredulidad.

—Está enamorada... no está bien que impidamos que salga con ese muchacho.

—Armin, tú dijiste que tener novio... que no era bueno para ella.

—Lo sé, ¿pero tú la has visto? Le defiende con tanta fuerza que hasta emociona.

—¡¿Y cómo sabemos si le conviene?!

—Fácil: si vienen él y sus padres a cenar sabremos qué tipo de familia son —dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protestó Eva.

—¡Aquí se hará lo que diga tu padre!

Y así fue como Eva se metió en otro lío. Cena padres vs. suegros lo llamó en su cabeza. Otro mensaje del universo: "Jódete Eva, jódete mucho mucho".

.

.

.

.

—_¡¿QUÉ?!_

—Como lo oyes... lo siento.

—_¿Tu madre cómo supo que era yo, eh?_

—Es muy intuitiva —mintió. No podía decirle que ella le había contado que estaba enamorada y que, sabiendo eso, la mujer había atado cabos.

—_¿Entonces mis padres y yo tenemos que ir a cenar a tu casa, eh? _

—Sí.

—_Qué vergüenza, eh._

—A mi también me da vergüenza.

—_Ya, pero tú les caes bien a mis padres y yo a los tuyos no, eh._

—Ya ves, soy así de encantadora —dijo de broma. Escuchó una risita desde el otro lado de la línea.

—_Eres muy divertida, eh _—ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Tú también lo eres.

—_Me gustas mucho, eh._

—Y tú a mi, idiota.

—_Eva, tengo que colgar. Me acabo de duchar y aún no me he vestido_ —Al escuchar esas palabras ella sintió que la temperatura subía, o igual simplemente era ella.

—¿Estás desnudo? —preguntó en un tono de voz que Zeke encontró muy sugerente.

—_Con-con toalla, eh_ —contestó.

—Debes estar adorable...

—_¿Y tú qué llevas puesto, eh? _—preguntó él sintiendo cómo una erección se formaba bajo su toalla. Eva se puso aún más roja.

—Un pijama rosa claro —contestó ella excitándose más.

—_Seguro que estás muy sexy, eh._

—Supongo —dijo ella mirándose al espejo.

—_Eva... yo quiero probar algo, eh._

—¿El qué?

—_Es que tengo miedo de que te asustes o pienses que soy un guarro, eh._

—¿Qué? Ezekiel tú no eres un guarro, eres tan salido como todos y ya está.

—_Pero me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa, eh_

—Bueno, vale —dijo ella fingiendo enfado.

—_¿Mañana, eh?_

—No creo que me vayan a quitar el castigo, cariño.

—_Eso es un asco, eh._

—Si lo sé...

—_Eva, tengo que colgar que tengo frío, eh._

—Vale cariño. Nos vemos mañana en clase.

—_Adiós preciosa, eh._

—Adiós mi amor.

Y colgaron a la vez.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Leshawna se durmió llorando. Después de hablar con Gwen sobre chicos esa misma tarde ella decidió que ya era hora de volver a tener a Harold a su lado, así que le dio una escusa a su amiga gótica y fue a buscarle, no sin antes comprar un nuevo paquete de preservativos para la reconciliación.

Sabía que Harold iba con Cody a la biblioteca todos los domingos por la tarde sin excepción. Más de una vez les había acompañado para conseguir aprobar alguna asignatura que se le había quedado atravesada. Otra cosa que también sabía es que Cody y Harold se separaban dos calles antes de llegar a casa del pelirrojo, así que se escondió tras un coche aparcado en la calle en la que se separaban. Cuando cada uno se fue por su propio camino ella siguió al pelirrojo, pero éste no lo notó. Finalmente Harold llegó a la puerta de su casa, y se disponía a abrir cuando la chica le llamó.

—¡Harold! —y se acercó rápidamente.

Harold se quedó helado al reconocer la voz y, sin girarse, buscó rápidamente las llaves en su mochila, sin embargo las prisas y el nerviosismo hicieron que se le cayesen al suelo.

—Deja, ya las cojo yo blanquito —y las recibió de manos de Leshawna, la cual le sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió de la forma más seca posible. Dicho esto abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¿No me invitas a entrar? —preguntó ella de forma sugerente. No le importaba tener que recurrir al sexo para recuperar a su amante favorito (aunque jamás admitiría eso último).

Harold iba a derretirse por ella por enésima vez, pero entonces algo se lo impidió. De golpe en su mente se agolparon todas las veces que le regaló cosas para enamorarla, todas las veces que escribió poemas para ella, todas las veces que había sido rechazado por ella, todas las veces que lo había plantado por otros chicos y todas esas noches que había pasado haciendo el amor con ella para, finalmente, despertar siempre solo. Todo esto empezó a formar en su cabeza palabras coherentes que no podía permitirse callar por más tiempo.

—¿Harold? —insistió ella.

—No Leshawna, esta vez no —dijo. La firmeza de su voz y la fuerza con la que las pronunció era algo inusual en él.

—Pero Harold, yo sólo quiero que me perdones —dijo ella desesperándose. Él calló unos instantes y suspiró antes de responder.

—No, esta vez no.

Y ambos tuvieron una sensación parecida, ninguno de los dos conocía a la persona que tenía delante. Harold porque, por fin, había encontrado el valor para dejarla ir para siempre y Leshawna porque notaba que el chico que tanto la amaba había desaparecido, esta vez para siempre. Ella no podía aceptar el haber perdido al hombre al que amaba.

—Harold... yo te quiero —dijo ella empezando a llorar.

Al pelirrojo le dio pena, mucha pena. Lo último que él quería era ver a alguien sufrir por un corazón partido, sin embargo la miraba y ya no le resultaba tan hermosa como antes, ni tan atractiva, ni la chica a la que amaba. Harold se sentía como si estuviese frente a una conocida llorando, una conocida a la cual no podía consolar.

—Lo siento mucho pero esto se ha acabado.

Entró a su casa sin mirar atrás y se echó a llorar. Lloró de tristeza, lloro de felicidad. Un nuevo mundo se abría para él ante sus ojos, un mundo lleno de oportunidades.

Mientras, Leshawna lloraba fuera de la casa, en el suelo, de rodillas y suplicando.

—¡Harold saldré contigo! ¡Perdoname por favor! ¡Abre por favor!

Pero Harold no abrió.

.

.

.

.

Eva estaba muy excitada después de hablar con Ezekiel, tanto que no podía dormir, así que se le ocurrió revisar EL PENE. Lo buscó en su mochila y leyó el siguiente paso. Se sonrojó cuando vio que se titulaba "Un templo llamado Eva" y leyó las indicaciones, en las cuales reconoció la letra de sus tres amigos.

"_No puedes hacer que a él le guste nada de lo que haces si no te gustas a ti misma. -O"_

"_Fóllatelo. Duro contra el muro 696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969. -I"_

"_Eva, esto viene a ser que pienses en tu cuerpo como un lugar al cual rendirle culto. Un lugar que cuidar y valorar como si de una obra de arte se tratase. -N"_

La morena enseguida asoció la idea de rendirle culto a su cuerpo con el placer. Entonces pensó en Ezekiel, en Ezekiel desnudo, en su conversación sobre la masturbación y en las manos del chico acariciando su cuerpo. Una sensación cálida invadió todo su ser, especialmente se concentró entre sus piernas y entonces pensó que podía probar. Se levantó descalza y puso el pestillo, después bajó del todo las dos persianas de su habitación y se acercó al espejo.

Contempló su cuerpo cubierto por aquel sencillo pijama rosa claro de tirantes con pantaloncitos cortos y no se vio fea, se vio hermosa, aún más cuando se soltó el pelo. Nerviosa se bajó los tirantes de la camiseta, liberando sus pechos. No se detuvo ahí, sino que dejó caer junto con la camisa sus pantalones y sus braguitas.

—Qué corte —dijo mirando su reflejo.

Pasó las manos por su cintura y descendió hasta sus muslos con una mano y la otra la paseó por su estómago. Su excitación aumentó hasta límites insospechados cuando imaginó que las manos que la tocaban eran las de su chico. Se atrevió a tantear con su dedo un poco su entrada, pero se sintió incómoda al estar de pie, por lo que volvió a su cama y se tumbó boca arriba.

—Dios... espero que no duela. Bueno, cuando Zeke lo hizo bien no me dolió.

Eva dirigió su dedo corazón a su entrada y notó que estaba húmeda y caliente. Recordó cómo lo hizo Zeke y buscó ese punto en concreto, cuando lo halló empezó a rozarlo suavemente con su dedo, sintiendo inmediatamente un agradable cosquilleo que la invitó a seguir. Cortos y suaves gemidos salían de su boca y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía las plantas de los píes apoyadas sobre el colchón y las piernas separadas con las rodillas mirando hacia el techo. La excitación hizo que se mordiese el labio y llevase su mano izquierda a su seno derecho, notando su pezón duro.

—Ahhh... Zeke —gimió en voz baja, cada vez más excitada.

La rapidez de los roces de su dedo incrementó a medida que el placer aumentaba. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba muy muy excitada y se sentía muy bien. Finalmente, sintió una oleada de placer muy grande y, después de eso, sólo pudo descansar.

El segundo orgasmo de su vida.

Se durmió así, totalmente desnuda, y descansó de maravilla.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Leshawna no fue la única que se durmió llorando. Tanto Noah como Katie se durmieron a las tantas en sus respectivos hogares, ambos asustados, ambos pensando en lo peor. No estaban listos para tener un bebé, sólo eran unos chavales a unas pocas semanas de graduarse en el instituto. La única esperanza era que fuese una falsa alarma, después de todo ellos usaban preservativo siempre.

Lo único que les permitió dormir fue el cansancio unido a esa vaga esperanza.

_**Continuará...**_

Gracias por los reviews! Por cierto, si miráis por mi Deviantart (OFIXD) encontraréis las portadas del fic, dibujos Ezeva y de otras parejas y, esto es muy importante, pistas ocultas sobre el futuro del fic y las futuras parejas que aparecerán :)

Luki: Continué princess :V

juanjonh343: Gracias por el review ^.^ supongo que cada uno tiene su estilo, yo voy alternando para no aburrirme.

kena86: Pues ya veremos :P

NECESITO MÁS REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRR T.T

**Nos leemos!**

**XOXO**

**OFIXD**


	11. Pasión 1

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#9 Pasión (I)**

Eva despertó por si misma esa mañana, media hora antes de que sonase el despertador. Dio un largo bostezo y sonrió al verse desnuda.

—Qué bien he dormido... —y cuando apagó el despertador cogió el PENE de nuevo—. Ya estoy lista para el paso siguiente.

Vio que era una sola palabra.

—Típico de Owen.

"_Si has llegado hasta aquí me parece que ya tienes muy claro que te lo quieres follar, así que va siendo hora de que os pongáis guarretes. Al final del PENE encontrarás un listado de cosas que puedes hacer. Por cierto, se folla con condón. -N"_

—Este tío es gilipollas —dijo rodando los ojos.

Buscó al final y cuando empezó a leer se puso más roja que un camión de bomberos.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde salió de su casa para ir a clase. No quería reconocerlo pero se moría por ver a Ezekiel y besarle. Se sentía más cursi y alegre que nunca tanto que, cuando se cruzó con algunos conocidos, éstos se impresionaron ya que nunca la habían visto sonreír antes. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta del instituto, disimuló y entró casi como de costumbre.

—Hola —dijo cuando se acercó a Beth y Justin.

—Hola, Eva —contestó Beth.

—Buenos días —dijo Justin.

—¿Habéis visto a Ezekiel?

—Creo que aún no ha llegado —contestó la de gafas.

—Vale, si lo veis le decís que estaré en mi taquilla.

—Se lo diremos, tranqui —contestó el modelo.

Cuando Eva se alejó la pareja se quedó mirándola.

—Está muy colada por él —comentó la chica.

—Y él por ella, si hasta tiene miedo de que Noah se la intente robar —le dijo Justin.

—¿Y tú crees que Noah está interesado en ella? —preguntó Beth preocupada.

—No, tranquila que no.

.

.

.

.

—¡Mierda, lo había olvidado, eh!

—_¡Mira que te lo dije, eh!_ —contestó su madre.

—¡Ya lo sé! —dijo intentando ponerse el pantalón—. ¡La culpa es tuya por ponerme todos los médicos el mismo día, eh!

—_¡De eso nada! _

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Se me queman las tostadas, eh!

—_¡Date aire, eh!_ —y la mujer colgó.

Zeke se había despertado tarde para ir a clase por lo que decidió saltarse la primera hora, por desgracia había olvidado que tenía que ir a varios médicos ese día y estaba a punto de llegar tarde al primero.

—Lo peor será el dentista, eh.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, Eva seguía esperándole junto a la taquilla a sólo cinco minutos para entrar.

—¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar! —refunfuñó.

—¡BOOM BOOM!

—Ah, hola Izzy, ¿y Owen?

—Ha ido a comprarse un pastelito. Oh Oh, ¡¿Sabes qué?! —preguntó emocionada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aún esperando a que su chico apareciese.

—¡Mis padres me han dejado quedarme con Nugget!

—Vaya, eso mola —dijo Eva algo desanimada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que Zeke no ha llegado aún.

—No, te preocupes —contestó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Seguro que está vivo!

—Gracias Izzy, eres un sol... —dijo, sarcástica.

—¡De nada!

—¿Dónde estará?

—Nugget puede olfatear unos calzoncillos de Ezekiel y encontrarle —dijo la pelirroja.

—Nugget no puede hacer eso —contestó la morena. Por supuesto quería decir que era un plan absurdo.

—¡Claro que puede!

—Jesús, María y José —dijo, frotándose la frente—. ¡Que no!

—¡Que sí! ¡Díselo tú, Nugget! —dijo sacando al perrito de su mochila.

Todo se paralizó unos segundos.

—Izzy... ¿te has traído el perro al instituto?

—¡Claro! Él quería venir —explicó.

—¡¿Y cómo te lo ha dicho?!

—Eh, eh, eh, no le discrimines por ser un perro. ¿Qué pasa, que por ser un perro no va a poder hablar o qué?

—¡Exacto! Los perros no hablan.

—Pero Eva, mira qué carita —dijo acercándole a Nugget.

—Ni Eva ni Evo, llévalo a casa ahora —ordenó. Justo en ese momento la campana sonó.

—Oh, no va a poder ser. No puedo permitirme llegar tarde a clase si quiero ser la presidenta del universo y tener una granja de llamas —dicho esto echó a correr en dirección al aula dónde tenían literatura con el profesor Mclain.

—¡Izzy, vuelve aquí! —dijo la morena yendo tras ella. Cuando llegó a clase y vio allí a Cody leyendo muy interesado un ejemplar de la revista _Tetazas _lo del perro ya no le pareció tan mal—. Bien mirado el perro no va a desentonar tanto. Se pasará el día rodeado de zorras y cerdos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cody saliendo de su trance.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde estaban ya todos -excepto Zeke- atendiendo al profesor de literatura.

—Y ahora os voy a poner el esquema en la pizarra y ya veréis que es más sencillo de lo que parece —dijo Chris para, finalmente, darles la espalda y empezar a escribir.

—Psss, Leshawna —susurró Gwen mientras el profesor escribía.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te pasa algo?

La gótica no había pasado por alto el aspecto de su amiga: no sólo parecía estar hundida sino que, además, no se había planchado bien el pelo, su maquillaje parecía cubrir su rostro más que destacar lo hermoso del mismo y no llevaba accesorio alguno.

—No, no es nada —mintió, mirando de reojo a Harold, el cual escribía sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra.

—Será que ya le han contagiado algo, es lo que pasa cuando eres una fresca —contestó una voz desde atrás.

—Cállate Heather —contestó Leshawna.

Pero la asiática no dijo nada más, sólo volvió a acomodarse en su asiento con una gran y malvada sonrisa.

—Yo sé por qué está así —dijo Courtney, la cual estaba sentada junto a su amiga Heather.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, Bridgette y Jo la de la otra clase lo vieron todo. Pues resulta que Harold la mandó ayer a la mierda.

—¡Cállate, perra! —gritó Leshawna, la cual lo había oído todo.

—Leshawna, fuera de mi clase. Ahora —ordenó Chris.

La chica recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y se fue dando un portazo.

—¡Y tienes un parte, que lo sepas! —le gritó Chris. Después miró al resto de alumnos, que comentaban lo ocurrido entre ellos—. Y vosotros callad y atended —y todos obedecieron, incluso Duncan se calló, no sin antes resoplar.

Pasó un rato y Heather se dio cuenta de que Gwen estaba escribiendo cosas que no tenían que ver con la clase y haciendo dibujitos. Miró lo que escribía y dibujaba y luego le pasó una notita a Courtney.

_Heather: "A Gwen le mola Miller. Está escribiéndole cursiladas."_

Courtney la leyó y abrió los ojos como platos. La asiática recibió otra nota de inmediato.

_Courtney: "Ezekiel está saliendo con Eva. Esa cara pálida roba novios..."_

Heather, la cual no sabía lo de la relación de Ezekiel y Eva, supuso que Gwen tampoco sabía nada al respecto, pero aún así no tuvo consideración.

_Heather: "Pues yo se lo voy a contar a Eva."_

_Courtney: "Vale, iré contigo."_

_Heather: "¿Entonces Harold ha pasado de Leshawna?"_

_Courtney: "Sí. Parece ser que se tiró a otro y Harold ya no quiere tener que lidiar con esto más."_

_Heather: "Qué cerda."_

_Courtney: "Antes no era así... hasta Gwen era maja al principio._

_Heather: "¿Antes o después de besar a tu novio?"_

_Courtney: "Te odio."_

_Heather: "Claro que no :P"_

_Courtney: "Tonta XD"_

Mientras, en el otro extremo de la clase, Eva observaba a Noah. El chico estaba ojeroso y prácticamente no había tomado notas en toda la hora.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó.

—No, tranquila.

—Si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo.

—Tranquila, todo está bien.

—¿Me prometes que, sea lo que sea lo que te pase, me pedirás ayuda cuando ya no puedas con ello tú solo?

Noah tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando respondió lo hizo sonriendo.

—Lo prometo.

Eva siguió prestando atención a la clase hasta que se fijó en Duncan, que estaba dibujándole un pene en la nuca a Geoff.

—Ese tío es un capullo... —comentó.

—¿Qué has dicho, Eva? —preguntó Chris quien, sorprendentemente, la había oído.

—Que la literatura me llena de orgullo —se apresuró en responder.

—¡Así me gusta! —dijo el profesor aplaudiendo un par de veces—, que tengáis recursos. Sólo por eso Eva Garren se acaba de librar de un parte. ¿Ahora que ya ha pasado tu minuto de gloria me dejas seguir, Eva?

—Sí —respondió reprimiendo su deseo de partirle una silla en la cabeza.

—Muy bien.

Chris se giró y siguió escribiendo y explicando. Eva resopló y le mostró el dedo corazón a Cody ya Sierra cuando les vio haciéndole burla. Justo en ese momento escuchó la risita de psicótica de Izzy por detrás y se temió lo peor. Se giró y vio a Izzy fastidiando a Nugget, el cual estaba en su mochila debajo de la mesa.

—Psss, ¡Izzy!

—¿Qué?

—Como no pares te van a pillar.

—Pero Nugget se aburre aquí.

—No me jodas, y yo.

—Pues entonces.

—Izzy, como te pillen nos la vamos a cargar.

—No seas tonta, Eva. ¿Cómo van a pillarnos?

Justo en ese momento, Nugget se enfadó y ladró. El ladrido se escuchó claramente en toda la clase. Chris se giró confundido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó. Izzy ocultó a Nugget rápidamente.

Eva supo que tenía que hacer algo, así que se levantó y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

—¡He sido yo!

Todos empezaron a reírse como locos al escuchar eso, bueno, todos menos Chris y Eva. Chris porque estaba a punto de estallar y Eva porque estaba muy avergonzada.

—¿Con quién haces el trabajo de autores, Eva? —preguntó Chris.

—Con Ezekiel.

—¿Y de qué autor lo estáis haciendo?

—De Baudelaire —contestó ella.

—Muy bien. Chicos, mañana disfrutaremos de la exposición de Eva y Ezekiel sobre la vida y obra de Baudelaire.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó ella—. ¡Pero si no nos toca hasta la semana que viene!

—Eso era antes de que decidieras jugar a hacerte la perra en clase —todo el mundo se volvió a reír—. Chicos por favor...

Cuando Eva volvió a sentarse escuchó varias mofas en forma de ladridos, entonces vio a Cody haciéndole burla.

Cody recibió un impacto de lapicero en mitad de la frente.

.

.

.

.

—Bienvenidas a esta reunión de chicas urgente —dijo Courtney.

—Bienvenidas —dijo Heather.

—¿Eso era necesario? —preguntó Sky.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Heather.

—La frase para empezar —contestó Sugar—. Pasamos todos los putos patios juntas de todos modos.

—¡Sugar! No seas maleducada —la regañó Ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es verdad! —replicó la rubia.

—A ver tortolitas que esto es importante —dijo Heather.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Sky poniéndose seria.

—En realidad tendríamos que esperar a Jo y a Bridgette —comentó Courtney.

—Están follando con sus novios, ¿algo más? —preguntó la asiática. Todas negaron con la cabeza—. Estamos aquí para recordar por qué odiamos a Gwen.

—¡Publicó una caricatura mía horrible en el periódico del instituto! —gritó Sky.

—¡Besó a mi novio! —¿de verdad tengo que decir quién dijo eso?

—¡Se burló de mis vestidos! Aunque yo no odio a nadie, yo quiero que todo el mundo sea tan feliz y alegre como yo —dijo Ella en tono soñador. Sugar rodó los ojos tras escuchar las palabras de su novia.

—Yo la odio porque dijo que no tengo talento para cantar, ¡como si ella tuviese idea! Y además mira a Ella con deseo.

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, Sugar —replicó Ella.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Parece que a esa cara pálida le vale cualquiera siempre que para conseguirle tenga que romper una relación —dijo Courtney con odio en la voz.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Sky.

—¿Sabéis quién es Eva Garren? —preguntó Heather.

—¡Sí! Es esa chica dura de vuestra clase —dijo Sugar abrazando a Ella.

—Sí, la chica que me ayudó cuando Sugar era mi enemiga y me encerró en el lavabo —contestó la princesita.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía —replicó la rubia.

—Lo sé mi amor —contestó Ella antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Eva y yo hemos entrenado a veces juntas... ¿Qué tiene que ver con Gwen? —preguntó la gimnasta.

—Lo que pasa es que Gwen le quiere quitar el novio a Eva —dijo Courtney.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —preguntaron las tres al unísono. Heather y Courtney asintieron.

—Lo que escucháis —confirmó la asiática.

—¡Qué asco! —dijo Sky.

—¡Qué puta! —añadió Sugar.

—Eso es cruel —dijo Ella al borde del llanto. No soportaba ver historias de amor con finales tristes.

—Vale, aquí hay dos opciones —dijo Heather—: o se lo contamos a Eva y le parte la cara ella misma o vamos, se la partimos nosotras y de paso nos vengamos de lo que nos hizo. ¿Con cuál os quedáis?

—¿Y a ti qué te ha hecho Gwen exactamente? —le preguntó Sky.

—Nada, yo la odio porque sí, soy la excepción que confirma la regla —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué hacemos, chicas? —dijo Courtney.

—Court, vota tú por mi que tengo cosas que hacer —y, dicho esto, Heather se fue.

—¿Y ésta qué trama? —preguntó Sugar.

—No lo sé... —contestó Courtney.

.

.

.

.

Harold estaba leyendo un cómic en un rincón apartado del patio. Había pasado de Leshawna pero al mismo tiempo sentía dolor. Se sentía idiota por haberse dejado maltratar de esa manera tanto tiempo así que se había apartado del resto y se había ido a leer solo con la esperanza de tener algo de paz.

—Hola —le saludó una voz femenina. Cuando alzó la vista vio que se trataba de Heather.

—Hola —contestó él.

—He escuchado que has mandado a Leshawna a tomar por saco —dijo antes de tomar asiento junto a él—. Te felicito.

Harold parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me felicitas?

—Has sido capaz de romper el círculo —comentó ella sonriéndose.

—Explícate —pidió el pelirrojo.

—Como gustes. Me refiero a que lo vuestro esa un círculo vicioso del cual tú siempre eras la víctima: eráis felices, Leshawna pasaba de todo, tú le suplicabas, Leshawna te humillaba, se disculpaba y vuelta a empezar. Hay que ser muy fuerte para romper con un rol de víctima tan jodido, Harold.

—Vaya, pues no lo había visto así nunca —dijo él pensativo. Heather tenía razón.

—Te mereces que te respeten.

—Gracias, no lo olvidaré —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, Harold.

Entonces Heather se levantó y empezó a alejarse. Cuando apenas había recorrido dos metros se giró y le miró.

—No vuelvas a caer en sus trucos, McGrady —le recordó ella.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

Y esa promesa llenó el corazón de Heather de paz.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Y ahora le responderé a la única persona que me ha dejado review en el capítulo anterior: **_juanjonh343

Muchas gracias por tu review. No vas a tener que esperar mucho para las escenas que tanto ansías leer :D

Gracias :')

**OFIXD**


	12. Pasión 2

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#9 Pasión (II)**

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! Miradme, soy Eva en clase —se burló Izzy.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, loca! —contestó la morena enfadada.

—Ha sido lo más gracioso de todo el curso, ¿verdad Katie? —preguntó Sadie entusiasmada. Katie tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eh... sí Sadie —respondió desanimada. No pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las chicas, pero ninguna comentó nada al respecto.

—Parece mentira que ya quede tan poco para ir a la universidad —comentó Beth con algo de tristeza en su voz. A Eva le alegró que saliese otro tema.

—¡Sí! Ya nada será igual —dijo Lindsay.

—Lo hemos pasado muy bien todos estos años —añadió Katie—. No me creo que esto se vaya a acabar. ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando nos presentamos todos en clase el primer día!

—Sí, estos cuatro años se me han pasado volando —admitió Eva—. No pensé que me divertiría tanto en un instituto.

—¡Ha sido guay! ¡Boom boom! —exclamó Izzy.

—¿Habéis pensado qué estudiaréis en la universidad? —preguntó, sorprendentemente, Lindsay.

—¡Katie y yo estudiaremos en la escuela de moda! —dijo Sadie.

Katie no dijo nada, se sentía insegura y tenía miedo. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella y de Noah si tenían un bebé? ¿Irían a la universidad? ¿Sus padres les obligarían a casarse? Oh, sus padres, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Los padres de Noah eran conservadores, pero los de Katie mucho más, eran muy católicos y la chica sabía que no la perdonarían si se quedaba embarazada antes del matrimonio. No estaba lista para ser madre.

—¿Necesitas hablar, Katie? —preguntó Sadie. La otra asintió—. Anda vamos. Luego hablamos, chicas.

—Vale —contestó Izzy con una sonrisa.

Las dos super mejores amigas se levantaron y se fueron. Las cuatro restantes se miraron ligeramente confundidas.

—¿Sabéis qué le pasa a Katie? —preguntó Beth.

—No, y Noah también está raro hoy —contestó Eva.

—Qué extraño —respondió la de gafas.

—¡Yo quiero ser pastelera! —anunció Izzy retomando el tema de conversación anterior.

—Eso mola, Izzy —reconoció Beth.

—¡Sí! Haré pasteles que creen una fuerte adicción y haré que todos los prueben y supliquen y coman más y más y más y más hasta que me den el poder en toooooooodo el mundo, ¡boom, boom!—explicó la pelirroja. Todas se quedaron calladas un momento.

—¿Habrá pasteles light? —preguntó Lindsay con una sonrisa.

—Te va a dar igual —le contestó la pelirroja—, te pondrás gorda igual por comer demasiados de mis dulces, adictivos, cremosos, pastelosos, acaramelados, sabrosos, jugosos, crujientes, chorreantes y salados pasteles.

—¡Yo no quiero estar gorda! —exclamó la rubia angustiada.

—No te vas a poner gorda, Lindsay —la tranquilizó Beth—. ¿Y tú que quieres estudiar? —le preguntó para hacerla pensar en algo más.

—¡Yo quiero ser enfermera! —dijo la rubia.

—¿Y eso lo sabe Tyler? —preguntó Eva.

—No, ¿por?

—Porque cuando lo sepa le van a entrar ganas de ponerse malo muy seguido —contestó la morena con una sonrisa. Todas se rieron.

—Jijijiji, tal vez.

—¿Y tú qué estudiarás, Beth? —quiso saber la morena.

—Siempre me ha gustado la idea de ser periodista —contestó la de gafas.

—¿Y escribirás artículos sobre Justin? —preguntó Izzy.

—Si tiene éxito como arquitecto, tal vez, porque quiere dejar lo de ser modelo —contestó la castaña.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba —contestó Eva.

—Es muy presumido, lo reconozco, pero ya está harto de esa vida. Sólo es modelo porque su madre lo metió en ese mundo de pequeño, pero ahora quiere dejarlo y hacer algo que de verdad le gusta —explicó la castaña—. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi chico.

—¡Owen quiere ser maquillador profesional! —dijo Izzy.

—Segunda sorpresa del día —dijo Eva.

—¿Y tú qué quieres ser, Eva? —preguntó Linds.

—Yo... yo creo que seré psicóloga —contestó. Las otras la miraron con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo pensaba que te dedicarías a algo relacionado con el deporte —respondió Beth.

—Pues pensaste mal —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Tyler hará la prueba para entrar a los cursos para ser entrenador —dijo entonces Lindsay emocionada.

—Qué disgusto se va a llevar el pobre —contestó Eva.

—¿Por? —preguntó Linds.

—Lindsay, tu novio es muuuuuuy malo en los deportes —le recordó la morena—. Perdió una carrera contra un caracol y una tortuga.

—¡Eso fue porque se ató mal los cordones! —contestó Lindsay defendiendo a su chico. La morena suspiró aburrida.

—Si a lo de ser malo en el deporte ya le añades su evidente retraso mental apaga y vámonos.

Lindsay se quedó callada unos instantes antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y adónde nos vamos, Eva?

.

.

.

.

Leshawna, Gwen y sus amigas estaban hablando en otra parte del patio.

—Y Mike me llevó a por un helado —dijo Zoey.

—Genial... pero Harold ha dejado a Leshawna —dijo Gwen.

—¡Eso no es posible! —dijo Zoey—. Yo creía que era su amor verdadero.

—¿Estabais saliendo? —preguntó entonces Samey.

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó la de coleta, ofendida.

—¿Entonces cómo va a haberte dejado si no estabais juntos? —insistió la animadora. Leshawna iba a responder pero Samey se le adelantó—. Vale, lo capto: Harold ha pasado de ti.

—¡No ha pasado de mi!

.

.

.

.

La última clase del día estaba llegando a su fin y Gwen seguía llevando a Ezekiel en su mente, al igual que todo el día. Le gustaba de verdad porque era muy dulce y tímido; Ezekiel no la tacharía de puta ni la juzgaría por el pasado, él la querría y sería bueno con ella. Lo suyo con Trent había fallado porque el chico era demasiado buenazo para ella, era un romántico sin remedio pero pesado para su gusto; no tardó en irle detrás a Duncan. Era el malote perfecto y lo suyo fue intenso y genial hasta que Courtney -la novia del chico- lo descubrió todo y le otorgó el título de máximo putón del instituto. El punk había vuelto con su novia y ahora la gótica estaba sola, se había cansado de experimentar y quería un chico al que llamar suyo. Ezekiel se le ofreció en bandeja casi: literalmente el chico cayó sobre ella tirándole sus macarrones con tomate por encima. Ezekiel se disculpó unas quinientas veces antes de marcharse apresuradamente, pero lo más extraño fue que a Gwen no le importó que su bonito vestido de encaje negro estuviese cubierto de tomate, ni que todos se estuviesen burlando de ella, porque lo único que quería era observar a ese ser angelical que se había ido tras decir _"De verdad lo siento, eh"_. Ese chico tenía que ser suyo.

Mientras, sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiese, Eva pensaba en el mismo chico que Gwen. La deportista tenía un lío importante porque estaba francamente excitada y llevaba así casi todo el día. No había podido concentrarse mucho debido a las recurrentes ideas eróticas que le venían a la cabeza gracias, en parte, a los consejos sexuales que sus amigos habían anotado para ella en el PENE y también a la experiencia del día anterior con el chico y a su "experimento" individual. Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué se siente al hacer el amor por primera vez y eso le planteaba una duda: ¿por qué no decírselo a su novio? Él quería hacerlo y ella también, ¿qué lo impedía? Tal vez sus nervios, su temor ante la posibilidad de sentir dolor o tal vez, y sólo tal vez, un poco de inseguridad. Cuando Eva salió del instituto se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa hasta que, cuando no llevaba mucho andando, recordó que ella y Zeke tenían que presentar su proyecto de Baudelaire al día siguiente y que, además, el chico no había acudido a clase ese día y eso podía ser sinónimo de enfermedad. Eva, sintiendo miedo al imaginar a su novio febril y tembloroso, sacó su móvil para llamar a su madre y conseguir que ésta le diese permiso para ir a terminar su trabajo y que, además de eso, le concediese tiempo extra para pasarlo con su pareja, aunque estando castigada eso lo iba a preguntar por si colaba.

—_¿Eva?_ —dijo Olga al coger el teléfono.

—Hola mamá —contestó la chica.

—_¿Te pasa algo, nena? _

—No me pasa nada, tranquila. Es sólo que había olvidado que tengo que acabar un proyecto para mañana.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes las cosas para el último momento?!_ —la regañó Olga. Eva y Ezekiel hubiesen ido bien de tiempo si Chris no hubiese castigado a la chica, pero si tenía que elegir la morena prefería que su madre pensase que era vaga a que supiese que se había ganado un castigo por parte de un profesor.

—Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Puedo ir?

—_¡Faltaría más! Pero cuando acabes te quiero de vuelta a casa inmediatamente._

—Pues...

—_¿Qué?_

—Es que mi chico está enfermo...¿puedo ir a verle?

—_Eva, estás castigada._

—Lo sé, pero es que no ha venido a clase y estoy preocupada por él. Anda mamá, déjame ir por favor —suplicó. La mujer suspiró al otro lado.

—_Vale, vé pero no tardes en volver, jovencita_ —contestó Olga.

—¡Gracias mamá, eres un sol! —exclamó la chica contenta.

—_Anda, no me hagas más la pelota que ya ha colado_ —contestó sonriendo.

Ambas colgaron a la vez después de eso.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel llegaba justamente a su casa en ese momento después de un día estresante pero con resultados bastante satisfactorios. Según sus médicos estaba de maravilla y el dentista no había tenido que curarle ninguna caries ni nada, en resumen: fabulososo. Otra cosa que contribuyó a mejorar su día fue poder quitarse por fin la ropa de repipi que su madre le obligaba a llevar al médico, si bien podía no haberlo hecho al no estar ella presente para ver si cumplía o incumplía su orden no le pareció bien desobedecer una norma tan clara de su madre. Se puso un pantalón azul clarito corto y una camiseta blanca cómoda y ancha y se tiró en su cama sintiendo las sábanas frías, lo cual le resultó agradable ya que hacía bastante calor.

—Esto es vida, eh.

Cuando se acomodó cogió su móvil de la mesilla para llamar a su chica. La morena tardó unos segundos en responder.

—_¿Mi amor?_

—Hola Eva, eh.

—_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

—Estoy bien, eh. ¿Y tú?

—_Yo bien... ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Es que tengo que decirte algo._

—Claro, ven cuando quieras, eh.

—_¿Puedo ir ahora? _

—Sí, eh.

—_Pues ahora nos vemos_ —y dicho esto, colgó.

Zeke miró la pantalla de su móvil confundido antes de, por decirlo de algún modo, acojonarse. Eva quería dejarle, ya está, Eva se había dado cuenta de que era un degenerado y lo iba a mandar a tomar viento. Se apresuró en ir al baño a asearse para estar presentable cuando llegase su todavía novia y cuando estaba en mitad de un lavado de dientes frenético escuchó el timbre y tuvo que escupir la pasta de dientes, la cual formó un desagradable engrudo en la pila. El castaño no perdió tiempo reflexionando al respecto y bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sonriente Eva que enseguida le abrazó y besó.

—No pareces muy enfermo —comentó ella abrazada a él pero mirándole a la cara. Él cerró la puerta y rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos.

—Es que no estoy malo, sólo tenía que ir a unas revisiones y lo olvidé, por eso no te he avisado. Lo siento, eh —explicó.

—Mi Zeke... prefiero que seas idiota a que estés malo —dijo ella de broma.

—¡Oye! —protestó él.

—Tenemos que hablar, cariño —dijo ella poniéndose seria.

—Claro. ¿En mi cuarto, eh?

—Vamos.

Zeke se dirigió al piso superior seguido por Eva asustado. Vale, ella no iba a dejarle pero le iba a decir algo malo, se lo había notado en la cara y en la voz. Cuando llegaron Eva dejó su mochila y ambos tomaron asiento sobre la cama del chico.

—Verás... Izzy ha hecho una capullada en clase y por encubrirla me han castigado a mi, bueno, a mi y a ti —explicó la morena.

—¿A mi por qué? ¡Si yo no estaba, eh! —protestó él muy cabreado. Bueno, por lo menos Eva no tenía ninguna queja sobre su relación.

—Lo siento, Zeke. El castigo es hacer mañana la presentación de Baudelaire —le anunció.

—Ah, pues no es tan grave, eh —dijo el chico relajándose.

—¡Pero si no tenemos nada hecho!

—Eres una exagerada, Eva.

—¡Y tú un imbécil! —contestó ella mosqueada.

—Me refiero a que yo seguí con lo que faltaba y lo acabé. Sólo nos queda preparar la presentación, eh —explicó él. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—Ezekiel... has hecho mucho más que yo y eso no es justo —dijo ella.

—Pero si a mi no me importa, eh.

—Pero a mi sí, cariño.

—¿Y qué te parece si hacemos la presentación cómo tú digas? Así estaremos iguales, eh —sugirió Ezekiel.

—Me parece bien —dijo Eva.

Les tomó aproximadamente una hora y media cuadrar todos los datos y organizar la presentación en sí, además de hacer unos pósters con rótulos, fotos de distintas ediciones de las flores del mal, etc. Eva elogió a Ezekiel por su excelente caligrafía en más de una ocasión, y él la elogió por sus ideas para que la presentación resultase poco tediosa a la par que instructiva.

—¡Terminamos! —exclamó Eva tras escribir la última palabra—. Esta noche antes de dormir ensayaré frente al espejo mi parte de la exposición.

—Eso es buena idea, eh —contestó Zeke antes de tumbarse en su cama. Eva dejó sus cosas a un lado y se tumbó junto a él mirándole a la cara.

—Guapo —le dijo.

—Guapa, eh —contestó él.

—No tenías que haber hecho todo ese trabajo tú solo, idiota.

—Me da igual haber hecho todo eso solo, ¿sabes por qué, eh?

—No, no lo sé —dijo sonriéndole.

—Porque yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor, eh —contestó.

—Eres tan... ¡Oh, a la mierda!

Tras decir esas palabras Eva empezó a besarle apasionadamente y enseguida Zeke descendió para besarle el cuello, algo que ella adoraba porque le resultaba extraño y sexy, como una mezcla entre placer sexual y un cosquilleo agradable.

—¿Sabes...? —empezó a hablar ella acariciando el pelo de su chico.

—¿Qué, eh? —preguntó él separándose para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Ayer... por la noche... —empezó a explicar sonrojada. Zeke la acarició para que se calmase.

—¿Qué pasó, eh? —Ezekiel ya estaba cachondo perdido a esas alturas.

—Me toqué un poco —confesó. Zeke la miró con los ojos como platos, pero después sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste, eh? —quiso saber. Eva le sonrió tímidamente antes de esconder su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Zeke.

—Fue una pasada —contestó.

—Me alegro cariño, eh —dijo Zeke. Eva se separó y le miró a la cara con vergüenza.

—Pe-pero tú lo hiciste muy bien también—aclaró la morena.

—Uh, Eva, me estoy poniendo muy cachondo, así que si no quieres que hagamos travesuras mejor deja de hablar de cosas sexys, eh —pidió el chico. Eva se mordió el labio y acto seguido empezó a estimularle pene por encima de los calzoncillos y del pantalón.

—Sí quiero hacer travesuras...

—¿Y qué hacemos, eh?

—Pues... no sé... quítate la camiseta —pidió ella.

—¿Me lo puedo quitar todo, eh? —preguntó el castaño con voz sexy. Eva se mordió el labio con deseo.

—¡Hazlo ya! —ordenó, y Ezekiel obedeció raudo y veloz—. Y ahora ven aquí que te quiero lamer entero.

Ezekiel abrazó a la chica y ésta empezó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello sin piedad. El pene de Zeke estaba duro como una piedra y reclamaba la atención que se merecía.

—Necesito tocarme, eh —le dijo a su novia. Eva negó con la cabeza.

—Tócame a mi, mi amor.

Ezekiel decidió que su pene podía esperar cuando vio que Eva se quitaba su pantalón corto de deporte dejando a la vista unas bonitas braguitas verdes con un dibujo de una manzana por delante. El chico se relamió al verlas. Eva se sentó tumbó junto a su novio dispuesta a jugar con su falo, pero él tenía otros planes.

—A ver eso, eh —pidió señalando las bragas de la chica—, no las he visto muy bien.

Eva sonrió y abrió las piernas para que pudiese verlas, y también para excitarle. Ezekiel contempló la zona maravillado al pensar que sólo una fina capa de tela verde le separaba de la entrada de su querida novia, después prestó atención a sus bonitas piernas. Eva se alarmó cuando su chico le levantó la camiseta, pero se relajó al ver que no pensaba sobrepasar el sostén y cuando él la besó dulcemente.

—¿Confías en mi, eh?

—Sí, soy tuya mi amor.

Ezekiel besó el plano y fuerte vientre de Eva, e incluso formó un círculo de besos alrededor de su ombligo antes de descender por una de sus caderas y hacer y camino de besos desde el muslo hasta la rodilla. Desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo dio un lametazo que hizo a Eva gemir. La morena no entendía qué pretendía su chico, pero aún así le estaba gustando todo lo que le hacía. Lo entendió cuando sintió cómo él masajeaba su píe.

—¡Oh, dios Zeke!

—Relájate y disfruta, eh.

Algo en la voz de Ezekiel la hizo obedecer de inmediato. Ezekiel masajeó lenta y concienzudamente ambos píes. El chico quería que ella estuviese lo más cómoda y relajada posible para poder hacer su siguiente movimiento.

—No pares por favor...

—No voy a parar, tranquila, eh.

Cuando hubo acabado besó la otra pierna para que ella siguiese calmada y empezó a ascender haciendo nuevamente un camino de besos. Cuando Eva quiso darse cuenta Zeke estaba depositando suaves besos en la manzana de sus braguitas.

—¡Ah! —gimió.

Pero Zeke no se quedó ahí y, para sorpresa de la chica, le bajó las bragas de un tirón y las tiró al suelo.

—¡Ezekiel! —protestó asustada.

—No es lo que piensas, tranquila, eh.

Eva se sentía muy expuesta, así, abierta de piernas y sin ropa interior frente a su chico.

—Zeke yo- —pero su protesta fue acallada por los besos del granjero en su zona más intima. No podía creerse que Ezekiel estuviera besando los labios superiores de su vagina y dio un respingo cuando sintió uno de los dedos de él explorando un poco más adentro. Era muy placentero y sexy en su opinión.

—Estás caliente y húmeda, eh.

—¡Tócame! —tras decir eso ella misma llevó una mano a sus genitales para darse placer, pero Zeke lo impidió—. ¡Zeke no aguanto!

Ezekiel separó con dos de sus dedos los labios superiores de la vagina de Eva y estimuló con su lengua un punto concreto que hizo que Eva se volviera loca.

—¡OH DIOS! ¡Sí, sí, sí! —gemía ella sintiendo unas oleadas de placer cada vez más fuertes recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sentía vergüenza, sentía placer y no quería que acabase.

Mientras tanto el muchacho seguía lamiendo intentando que su amada novia sintiese todo el placer posible. Sólo quería que ella supiese lo mucho que la adoraba, que fuese feliz y estar juntos porque estaba loco por ella.

Ambos sabían de algún modo que habían encontrado en el otro a su alma gemela.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Reviews? **_

kena86: Intento no caer en muchos clichés pero es que a veces es bastante complicado ^.^U

KovatePrivalski97: Me gustaría decirte muchas cosas pero lo resumiré en algo que me gustaría que tú interpretases: la ópera no acaba hasta que no canta la gorda ;) en cuanto a lo de la novia de Noah en the RR me alegra porque así disminuirá (espero) el número de gente que shippea Nova (Noah x Eva) y aumentará (espero) el de gente que shippea Ezeva.

Juanjonh343: Te agradezco tus reviews pero la verdad es que estoy bastante desconcertada con el último :/

Devin: Gracias por el review.

Luki: XDDDDD hovedeze ah lah kuín

_**XOXO**_

_**OFIXD**_


	13. No tengas miedo

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#10 No tengas miedo**

Eva jamás leyó este consejo porque se lo saltó accidentalmente. Si lo hubiese leído no hubiese tenido tantos problemas.

"_Querida Eva tengo que ser franco contigo. A veces sentirás miedo y puede que hasta vergüenza, tal vez hasta creas que has cometido un error. No es así, es tu miedo intentando dominarte y tú no debes dejar que lo haga. -N"_

Lo que ocurrió fue que cuando la lengua de su novio hizo que tocase el cielo a causa del placer la chica entró en pánico y se apartó de su compañero para buscar su ropa, la cual se puso rápidamente.

—¿Qué te pasa Eva, eh? —preguntó al verla recogiendo sus cosas como si tuviese mucha prisa.

—No es nada —mintió ella—. Es que se me ha hecho tarde, estoy castigada y si tardo mucho mi madre me mata...

—Vale, es que me habías asustado, eh —dijo él con una tímida sonrisa mientras terminaba de vestirse.

La acompañó a la puerta de la casa y la abrazó.

—Te quiero Eva, eh.

—Yo... yo también te quiero —contestó ella con un toque de inseguridad en su voz. Ezekiel lo notó y se sintió muy mal.

—Mañana nos vemos, eh.

—Sí, adiós —y salió.

—Les diré a mis padres lo que han dicho los tuyos, eh.

—Ah, vale.

Y se fue. No hubo beso de despedida. Cuando Ezekiel cerró la puerta rompió a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

.

.

.

.

Mientras y no muy lejos de allí Tyler se encontraba entre los brazos de Alejandro bajo un árbol en una zona casi secreta del parque.

—Esto está mal, Alejandro —dijo el deportista fracasado con las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba muy excitado.

—No pienses en eso ahora _mi príncipe _—contestó el apuesto chico español.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos —dijo el castaño separándose del otro. Alejandro le sonrió y se acercó a él de forma seductora.

—¿Por qué con tu boca dices 'no' pero con tu mirada dices 'ven'?

—Alejandro, no te acerques —le advirtió el otro no queriendo caer de nuevo. El español hizo caso omiso.

—Veo la pasión en tu mirada, Tyler _mío_. Puedo sentir tu cuerpo suplicando que lo toque —Tyler estaba tan hipnotizado por las palabras y por los hermosos ojos del otro que no había advertido que el hermoso chico que intentaba seducirle -otra vez- ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para rodear su cintura, cosa que notó cuando volvió a verse entre sus brazos—. Siento como el deseo crece en ti...

—Pe-pero Lindsay...

—Con esa mujer tú no te retuerces de placer, no suplicas por más Tyler y yo sé que no puedes escapar de mi amor. Me llamas, me pones en celo y sé que tú sientes lo mismo. Así que olvida a esa rubia y _deja que te la meta hasta el fondo. _Dilo Tyler.

—¿Qu-qué tengo que decir?

—Dí esto: Alejandro, follame.

—¡No voy a decir eso!

—¿Quieres que te folle, Ty? —el otro asintió—. Entonces dímelo.

—Alejandro... follame.

—¿Qué más?

—Alejandro follame por favor —Tyler ya no podía aguantar más, aún así Alejandro no se compadeció de él tan fácilmente.

—Muy mal, _mi príncipe. _

—Alejandro te suplico que me folles. Me pondré de rodillas si tú quieres —suplicó con los ojos llorosos por la desesperación. El español sonrió con malicia.

—Eso lo podrás hacer en mi casa, Tyler.

El camino a casa del español se les hizo corto. El sexo que fue desenfrenado y apasionado. Antes de dormirse en los brazos de su amante Tyler pensó en Lindsay y se sintió muy mal por haberle sido infiel.

Otra vez.

Hacía mucho que se había enamorado de Alejandro, pero dejar a Lindsay, la idea de dejar a Lindsay, le destrozaba. La rubia era buena y cariñosa, había sido su primera vez y en cierto modo aún la quería pero... pero no tanto como a Alejandro. Con Lindsay había vivido un amor dulce y tierno, de descubrimiento emocional y sexual, pero con el otro vivía un amor plagado de romanticismo, fuerte, erótico, irresistible, imbatible. Eso no era fácil de ignorar.

.

.

.

.

Sadie y Katie lloraban en silencio en la cama de la segunda. A la hora del patio Katie le había confesado a Sadie que creía que estaba embarazada, así que la gordita le echó valor al asunto y acompañó a su amiga al médico para asegurarse. Había tomado su mano en lugar de Noah, el cual no había querido acompañarlas. Sadie tuvo que consolar a su amiga al entrar ya que la pobre y asustada chica se había sentido abandonada por su novio y además podía estar encinta, y al salir también. Katie estaba embarazada, ella y Noah iban a tener un bebé.

—¿Tú crees que Noah va a dejarme? —preguntó la chica delgada.

—Es-espero que no.

—Eso es un sí —dijo la otra decepcionada.

—No, no es eso es que... —se limpió las lágrimas—, es que me ha dado mal rollo que no haya querido venir.

—Ya... igual es que ya no me quiere —dijo Katie muy triste.

—No quiero sonar dura pero que Noah te quiera o no no es lo más importante ahora mismo —contestó Sadie con una seriedad impropia de ella.

—¿Cómo que no? Él es el padre.

—Pero si no se va a comportar como un hombre entonces será mejor que no cuentes con él.

Katie quería replicar, sin embargo no pudo.

—Tie-tienes razón...

Sadie tomó la mano de su amiga y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres tenerlo, Katie?

La chica miró a su amiga con sorpresa por tan repentina pregunta.

—Yo no puedo abortar, Sadie —le aclaró.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a si quieres tener al bebé y criarlo tú.

Katie lo meditó unos instantes. Tener un bebé y criarlo tan joven iba a ser muy difícil, pero no podía olvidar lo especial que había sido escuchar los latidos de su bebé. Su bebé. En ese momento fue consciente de que en su interior una nueva vida estaba empezando. No pudo evitar fantasear con la idea de una niñita parecida a ella correteando y llamándola mamá, eso la hizo sonreír.

—¿Katie?

—¿Sabes Sadie?

—Dime.

—Es mi bebé, no podría renunciar a él tan fácilmente porque me rompería el corazón. ¿Te imaginas que es una niña? —dijo con una sonrisa. La amiga sonrió también.

—¡Sería preciosa!

—Y le podríamos poner vestiditos —continuó Katie.

—¡Y hacerle trencitas!

—¡Y pintar su habitación de rosa!

—Pero una cosa... ¿qué les vas a decir a tus padres?

—Pues la verdad es que no sé cómo les voy a contar que estoy embarazada sin que me maten —admitió Katie—. De todos modos me gustaría ver por dónde sale Noah.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque no es lo mismo ser una madre joven que cuenta con el apoyo de su novio que una madre joven a la cual su novio ha abandonado...

—¿Y le vas a decir a Noah que estás embarazada?

—Bueno —el ceño de Katie se frunció—, el caso es que él es el que no ha querido venir. Debería llamarme él y preguntarme si es que le interesa o le importa —Sadie le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa—. ¿Qué?

—Pues que igual si no se lo cuentas estás poniendo en riesgo tú misma la relación.

—Sadie... ya viste cómo me habló en la piscina y además, ¿por qué no está aquí?

—Tú crees que no te quiere.

—Yo creo que sigue enamorado de Cody —confesó Katie.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creo que yo sólo soy la sustituta de Cody, Sadie. Creo que Noah sólo está conmigo porque yo le iba detrás descaradamente.

—Pase lo que pase a mi siempre me tendrás —dijo su amiga.

—Gracias.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que ambas necesitaban.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel se extrañó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sus padres no podían ser porque, además de tener llaves, acababa de hablar con ellos por teléfono y aún estaban muy lejos de allí. La otra posibilidad era Eva, pero después de la forma tan extraña y apresurada en la que se había marchado dudaba que hubiese vuelto. Sus dudas se resolvieron cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien a quién no esperaba ni por casualidad ver allí: Gwen.

—Hola Zeke —le saludó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola Gwen, eh.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó educadamente.

—Sí claro, eh —respondió haciéndose a un lado. La chica entró—. ¿Habíamos quedado o algo?

—No, no he venido por eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Bueno... —la gótica pensó rápido ya que necesitaba una escusa creíble. Al final se le ocurrió algo y fue lo que le dijo a Ezekiel—. Es que he pensado que hace mucho que nos conocemos y que deberíamos ser amigos. Eres un tío guay, Zeke —dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—¿Lo soy, eh?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué dices? ¿Somos amigos? —preguntó la gótica.

Al atolondrado Ezekiel no se le pasó por la cabeza que Gwen pudiese tener otras intenciones más allá de crear una amistad entre ambos. En lugar de eso sonrió y asintió.

—¡Claro, eh!

—¡Pues vamos al parque! —exclamó la gótica visiblemente feliz.

—¿Para que, eh?

—Yo qué sé, pues para hacer algo divertido —dijo la otra.

—Pues esperame aquí que me ponga ropa para salir.

Ezekiel pensó que salir a dar una vuelta con su amiga le ayudaría a superar el mal trago que había pasado con Eva. Mientras, Gwen pensaba en lo mono, inocente y fácil de convencer que era el chico.

Era perfecto para ella. Por fin iba a ser feliz con alguien.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Eva salió de casa de Ezekiel no volvió a su casa como le había dicho al chico que haría sino que deambuló sin rumbo por la zona de los conservatorios de música y danza. Sentía vergüenza y hasta deseo de no volver a ver a su chico nunca más, cosa que no entendía. Al final se hizo un ovillo en un rincón esperando que sus problemas se esfumasen, pero no ocurrió. Cuando se levantó dispuesta a irse una voz la llamó.

—¡Eva! —cuando se giró vio a Heather corriendo hasta ella.

—Hola Heather.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —su pelo recogido, su bolsa de deporte y las zapatillas de ballet que sobresalían de la misma le indicaron a Eva que la otra acababa de salir del conservatorio de danza.

—Sólo estaba dando un paseo.

—Y has llorado por lo que veo —observó la asiática.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Eva? Si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

—Como si tú fueses a ayudarme desinteresadamente —contestó frunciendo el ceño. La bailarina sonrió.

—Qué bien me conoces. No, yo no hago nada sin recibir algo a cambio. ¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo con tu problema y tú me ayudas con un asuntillo que tengo entre manos?

—¿A quién tengo que partirle la cara? —preguntó de forma ruda. La otra sonrió maliciosamente.

—A nadie de momento. A ver, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es algo demasiado personal como para comentarlo en la calle.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? No está muy lejos —sugirió la asiática.

Eva lo meditó unos instantes y finalmente aceptó la propuesta de la otra.

.

.

.

.

No sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho pero después de negarse a acompañar a Katie había ido corriendo a buscar a Cody, su ex. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama del geek mirándole.

—Tranquilo, Sierra no vendrá. Le he dicho que mi madre iba a hacerme limpiar el sótano —aseguró el de ojos azules.

—Es bueno saber que tu novia loca no va a venir —contestó el chico sarcástico. Cody bufó molesto.

—Seguro que no has venido a hablar de Sierra, ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no venía a hablar de tu ex-acosadora, gracias —dijo con algo de rabia en su voz.

—Mira... no es que esté orgulloso de la forma en que todo ocurrió y si pudiese volver atrás- —y ahí cortó lo que iba a decir porque sabía que si decía esas palabras iba a tener problemas. Noah sin embargo no se quiso conformar sólo con la mitad de la frase.

—¿Si pudieses volver atrás qué? —insistió.

—Si pudiese volver atrás nada.

—¡Dímelo Cody! ¿Si pudieses volver atrás qué?

—No te lo diré —dijo negando con la cabeza. Noah fue hacia él y le zarandeó.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Me haces daño!

—¡Entonces dímelo! —Exigió Noah sin soltarle. Cody le dio un empujón y lo apartó de sí.

—¡¿Por qué ibas a querer saberlo?! —dijo el de ojos azules enfadado—. Tú estás con Katie.

—¡Y tú con Sierra! —replicó el otro.

—¡Eso es muy diferente!

—¡¿Por qué es diferente?!

—Porque... —con sus ojos azules y algo temeroso miró los oscuros y profundos ojos de Noah para confesar la verdad. Su verdad. Una verdad que había guardado en su corazón y que ya no podía callar por más tiempo—. Porque yo sigo enamorado de ti, Noah...

—Cody...

—Me cansé de Sierra a los dos días y quería volver contigo pero-pero no tuve valor. Tú después te pusiste a salir con Katie y yo... y yo me moría de celos y sólo salgo con Sierra porque no te tengo a ti y-y tú ahora seguro que me odias —se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró. Pronto sintió unos brazos abrazándole y miró al otro a los ojos.

—Yo también sigo enamorado de ti.

Y se besaron. Cody tomó el control y empujó a Noah hasta la cama, el chico sarcástico cayó con el otro encima pero eso no les hizo interrumpir su beso. El sarcástico recibió al otro entre sus piernas mientras se quitaban la ropa y se cubrían el cuerpo de besos.

—¡Cody! —gimió Noah cuando el otro empezó a mordisquear sus pezones.

—No sabes cuánto he deseado esto Noah —contestó el geek acariciando el cuerpo de su compañero—. Eres muy sexy.

—Y tú también —sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso obsceno y lujurioso. Cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo —pidió Cody con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

—Yo también quiero —admitió el otro chico.

Cody rebuscó en el cajón de su mesilla y sacó un par de condones y un lubricante con base de agua (n/a: los de base de aceite deterioran el látex).

—¿Quieres estar arriba? A mi me da igual —dijo el de ojos azules.

—Vale —dijo Noah—. ¿Podemos hacerlo de lado, no? Así te dolerá menos.

—Como tú quieras, pero antes... —le señaló el bote de lubricante.

—Sí tranquilo.

Por si Noah no estaba ya lo suficientemente excitado la visión de Cody a cuatro patas ofreciéndole el trasero para que se lo lubricase ya le puso a mil. La excitación de ambos creció cuando Noah introdujo lentamente sus dedos en el ano del otro chico y masajeó la zona. Al sarcástico le maravilló lo estrecho que era el otro.

—Pareces virgen —comentó.

—¡Noah!

Cuando pudo hacer entrar y salir tres dedos del ano de su compañero sin problema se puso un preservativo y colocó a Cody sobre el colchón de lado. El de ojos azules no tardó en sentir al otro abrazándolo y penetrándolo desde atrás.

—¡Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí!

—¡Ah! Eres tan estrecho.

Los movimientos fueron lentos al principio. Esa postura les permitía besarse con un poco de dificultad pero les dejaba y les permitía tocarse. Cody se sentía cómodo porque el dolor era casi inexistente. Más tarde el ritmo incrementó y ambos gritaron, gimieron y gozaron como locos.

Era lo que Noah necesitaba, disfrutar y olvidar.

.

.

.

—Bueno Eva, tú dirás.

Ambas jóvenes estaban en la habitación de Heather sentadas en un diván que había por allí.

—Es-estoy saliendo con Ezekiel —dijo Eva.

—Felicidades, ya lo sabía —contestó la asiática aburrida mientras se limaba las uñas.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —quiso saber la deportista.

—Las buenas noticias vuelan supongo. Vé al grano.

—Bueno... es que no puedo hacerlo con él —admitió la deportista.

—Te comprendo, yo no le tocaría ni con un palo —dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

—Qué idiota. Me refiero a que me muero de vergüenza y me siento culpable cuando lo intento.

—Vale, eso ya es distinto —respondió una pensativa Heather—. ¿Tú tienes claro que quieres hacerlo?

—Sí es sólo que... ¿A ti nunca te ha dado miedo que después ya no te quieran? —preguntó la chica mirando a la otra a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación. Heather, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta ni a discutir dilemas emocionales ni a irse por las ramas.

—Mira Eva es que tienes que pensar en ti. Follatelo y si después él pasa de ti que te quiten lo bailao.

—Es más serio que eso, Heather —replicó Eva.

—Vale —contestó la asiática—. Para empezar si él quiere contigo es que tu cuerpo le gusta. Yo no sé si te quiere o no así que no te lo puedo decir, lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no se intentaría acostar contigo si tu cuerpo no le gustase. Tienes miedo y eso te paraliza, nada más. Haz algo con esa autoestima tan baja o te va a ir muy mal en la vida. Fíjate en Beth, es fea como un culo de cabra y se folla a Justin, ¿Por qué? Porque tiene mucha autoestima y mucha mucha suerte, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

—Me has contestado muy rápido pero creo que tienes razón. Gracias supongo —contestó la deportista pensando aún en la respuesta que le habían dado (e ignorando el comentario referente a Beth). Ahí estaba la clave, tenía que trabajar en su autoestima para que en la intimidad las cosas fuesen bien.

—Diría que no se merecen pero mentiría como una bellaca —dijo la asiática jugando con su hermoso pelo negro—. Recuerda que esto no es un favor, esto son negocios y quiero algo a cambio.

—¿De qué se trata?

Heather se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Una vez allí se apoyó en el marco y miró por la misma.

—El lunes de la semana que viene y no antes le dirás a Harold que tengo un problema en biología y que necesito su ayuda. Le dirás que me da vergüenza pedírselo yo misma.

—¿Cómo pretendes que se trague que a ti te da vergüenza hacer algo, lista? —contestó la deportista frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues porque él -al igual que todos- sabe que soy fabulosa y que no aceptaría tener ningún fallo, y mucho menos admitirlo —explicó Heather.

—Sí eso tiene sentido. Otras dos dudas: ¿qué vas a hacer cuando descubra que no tienes problemas en biología y qué quieres de Harold?

Heather se giró mosqueada.

—¿Te he preguntado yo en qué postura piensas follarte a Ezekiel acaso?

—No, no lo has hecho.

—Vale, entonces lo que yo quiera de Harold a ti no te incumbe.

—Cierto. ¿No irás a matar al nerd, verdad?

—No, matarle no entra dentro de mis planes.

—Entonces trato hecho.

Heather sonrió con una mezcla entre maldad y felicidad.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Eva.

_**Continuará...**_

_**XOXO**_

_**He actualizado rápido chavales XDDD ale, a responder reviews:**_

Devin: Me alegro de que te guste :)

kena86: No temas por Eva ;) gracias por tu review!

KovatePrivalski97: Noah no está muy IC ahora mismo no? XDDD gracias por tu review :D

_**OFIXD**_


	14. Ponte guapa, Eva

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#11 Ponte guapa, Eva.**

Este consejo era de Izzy.

"_Tú eres muy guapa amiga y tienes unos pechotes que pa' qué. Pero lo que pasa es que para follar una no puede estar tan guapa como siempre porque aunque follar sea para siempre una debe prepararse como si nunca más fuese a follar. A follar, a follar que el mundo se va a acabar. -I."_

Gracias a Dios Noah había añadido algo.

"_Significa que te prepares y lleves algo cómodo y que te haga sentir atractiva. A Izzy se le ha hecho la picha un lío. -N."_

"_¿Puedo tomar un refresco? -O."_

"_Perdona...¡Owen, mira lo que me has hecho escribir! -N."_

Eva se rió al leer eso, después miró el vestido turquesa que tenía sobre la cama y suspiró. El vestido era nuevo y le sentaba bien pero aún así se sentía nerviosa e insegura. Su madre la había obligado a comprarselo para la ocasión junto con unas sandalias marrones que también le quedaban bien y cuyo color combinaba con la flor que tenía su vestido en uno de los tirantes. Aún estaba mirando su conjunto nuevo dudosa cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Rápidamente escondió el PENE y se sentó en la cama para disimular.

—Adelante —dijo. Olga entró vestida con una blusa morada y unos pantalones negros formales. La mujer maquillada y peinada con elegancia miró a su hija con disgusto.

—¿Aún no te has vestido? Eva por dios que estarán aquí en media hora.

—Lo sé lo sé —dijo. Cogió su vestido y se lo puso. Su madre se acercó a colocarselo bien, después dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Estás preciosa cariño.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojada.

—¿Y cómo te vas a peinar? —preguntó la madre.

Genial, no había pensado en eso.

—Pues... me iba a hacer una coleta como siempre —dijo con algo de duda en su voz. Su madre hizo una mueca.

—Anda, ya me encargo yo de eso Eva.

Dicho esto la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su propia habitación. Una vez allí la hizo sentarse frente al tocador.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, mamá?

—Nada muy radical porque no tenemos tiempo.

Eva se pasó todo el rato protestando por todo: que si le estaba tirando del pelo, que si no le gustaba el olor de la laca... pero cuando vio su reflejo con el peinado ya acabado se alegró de que su madre la hubiese ayudado. Era una coleta, pero alta y elegante, arreglada y le daba un toque formal pero desenfadado.

—Ostras...

—¿Te gusta, Eva? —preguntó Olga con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Gracias mamá.

—Vale, me alegro. Ahora te voy a maquillar —le comunicó a la más joven. Eva abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso nada!

—Pues claro que te voy a maquillar, jovencita —respondió la madre cruzándose de brazos. La hija se cruzó de brazos también.

—No.

—Eva... es una ocasión especial —contestó la mujer.

—¡Argg! Bueno vale. Pero no me maquilles en plan fulana.

—¡No digas palabrotas!

El maquillaje supuso otro reto, pero aún así Olga consiguió maquillar de modo muy natural y favorecedor el rostro de su hija.

—¡Y ahora vamos a ponerte alguna joya! —dijo la mujer emocionada.

—¡No, eso sí que no! —dijo Eva. Antes de que su madre pudiese replicar la chica abandonó la habitación de sus padres para volver a la suya.

—Esta niña... —dijo Olga con una sonrisa.

Eva se puso las sandalias y se quedó en su cuarto pensativa a la espera de que la avisasen cuando los invitados llegasen. Había estado castigada toda la semana pero ella y Ezekiel habían sacado un diez en el proyecto sobre Baudelaire, además el chico la había acompañado hasta su vecindario todos los días para pasar tiempo con ella a pesar de su castigo. Había sido dulce y romántico, cerca del instituto sólo caminaban casualmente el uno junto al otro, pero cuando ya estaban algo alejados se cogían de la mano y se paraban de vez en cuando para besarse y abrazarse. Eva sentía una felicidad indescriptible cada vez que le veía o pensaba en él, porque lo amaba y sabía que Ezekiel sentía lo mismo. La única pega para ambos había sido la falta de contacto sexual esos días, también para Eva la cual se había convencido de que tenía que echarle huevos al asunto y dejase llevar por sus deseos.

Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó que su madre la llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Eva! —insistió. Al no recibir respuesta miró a los invitados avergonzada—. Un segundo, iré a buscarla.

—No se preocupe —contestó la otra mujer.

—Tuteame por favor —pidió Olga con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, eh.

La mujer fue a la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta.

—Eva, ya están aquí —dijo.

Eva siguió a su madre nerviosa y llegó al salón, dónde sus invitados la esperaban. Uno de ellos la miró sorprendido y embobado.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, preciosa —dijo la mujer abrazándola igual que lo hizo el día que la conoció.

—Gra-gracias —respondió ella nerviosa.

—Armin, los Miller ya están aquí —dijo Olga. Su marido se asomó desde la cocina.

—Enseguida estaré con ustedes. Aún estoy terminando de preparar la cena —dijo.

—No se preocupe, eh —respondió Edward. Ezekiel seguía sin decir ni mu—. ¿Y tú no le vas a decir nada a tu novia, eh?

—Sí, eh... —el chico la miró muy sonrojado. Estaba casi tan sonrojado como ella—, eh... hola, eh.

—Hola —contestó ella con una sonrisita. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la madre de Zeke decidió hacerles hablar.

—¿Por qué no le das ya lo que le has comprado, eh? —le sugirió a su hijo. Eva se puso aún más roja.

—Uh sí... —con las manos temblorosas le dio a su chica una pequeña cajita plateada con un lacito azul justo en el centro de la tapa.

—Gracias... —respondió ella. Sin embargo no abrió el regalo.

—¿No lo abres, eh? —preguntó Ezekiel.

—Bueno es que aquí tenemos una norma: Eva no puede abrir regalos de ningún tipo antes de comer o cenar. Ese tipo de cosas las solemos dejar para el postre —explicó Olga.

—Lo siento, eh...

Ezekiel agachó la cabeza sintiendo que la había cagado y su padre decidió intervenir para ayudarle.

—Bueno, pero seguro que a la señora Garren no le importará hacer una excepción, eh —dijo Edward.

Olga se lo pensó, y la mirada suplicante de su hija la ayudó a decidir.

—Bueno, está bien —tanto Eva como Ezekiel sonrieron—. ¿Por qué no vais a la biblioteca y lo abres allí, cariño? Yo me quedaré aquí con los padres de Ezekiel.

Eva asintió y guió a su novio a la biblioteca. Cuando Olga escuchó los pasos de ambos adolescentes alejándose por el pasillo miró a los padres del chico, algo que Gertrude notó.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, eh —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Olga le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó el pelo.

—De nada. Aunque, no se lo tomen a mal, pero es que queríamos ver con qué clase de chico se ha juntado nuestra hija —explicó con naturalidad. A Edward le resultó algo insultante y se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, eh? —preguntó Edward frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Bueno —dijo Olga poniéndose seria—, es que Eva es nuestra única hija.

—Ezekiel también es nuestro único hijo, eh —replicó Edward enfadándose. Gertrude se dio cuenta del creciente enfado de su marido y decidió evitarlo.

—Edward, quiere decir que querían conocernos para que nos llevemos bien y la relación de nuestros hijos funcione. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar si nosotros no tenemos una buena relación, eh? La familia es importante —explicó Gertrude. La respuesta pareció convencer al marido.

—Ya veo, eh.

No, la verdad es que Olga había querido decir lo que había dicho literalmente. Sólo había querido invitarles para ver si eran gentuza porque, sinceramente, Ezekiel le seguía pareciendo un chico cualquier cosa menos saludable. Aún así se dio cuenta de que la madre del chico le había dado la escusa perfecta y la aprovechó.

—Así es —dijo la mujer. Justo en ese momento escucharon a Armin entrar al salón.

—Hola, buenas noches —dijo acercándose a los invitados. El otro matrimonio se levantó para recibirle—. Soy Armin Garren —dijo estrechando la mano de Edward.

—Yo soy Edward Miller y ella es mi esposa, Gertrude Miller, eh —contestó el hombre.

—Encantada de conocerle, eh.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y se sirvieron unos vasos de té helado. Tras un largo trago Armin advirtió la ausencia de su hija y del novio de ésta.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó.

—Olga les ha pedido que se retirasen a la biblioteca para que puedan hablar, eh —contestó la otra mujer.

—Me parece bien, así tienen un momento para hablar de sus cosas. Eva estaba nerviosa —reconoció Armin.

—Jajaja, igual que Ezekiel —dijo Gertrude—. El pobre estaba asustadísimo, eh.

—Bueno, es que conocer a los padres de tu primera novia tiene que ser difícil, eh —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—¿Eva es la primera novia que ha tenido? —preguntó Olga muy interesada.

—Sí, nuestro hijo es muy tímido así que cuando nos dijo que salía con Eva ambos nos sorprendimos y alegramos mucho, eh —contestó el señor Miller.

—Él también es el primer novio de nuestra hija —dijo Olga suavizando su actitud.

—Ezekiel nos ha dicho que Eva es una gran deportista, eh —comentó Edward—. Debe haber sido difícil educar a una niña sí, eh.

Esta vez fue el turno de los padres de la chica para sentirse ofendidos.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Armin intentando mantener la calma.

—Edward —le advirtió su mujer.

—¿Qué pasa? Sólo digo que la deben haber discriminado mucho, eh.

Todos se calmaron tras esas palabras del padre del chico. Tal vez su primera afirmación había sido algo desafortunada, pero la explicación había dejado claro que no se trataba de un comentario discriminatorio.

—Oh bueno, no tanto como piensa —dijo Olga.

Así los padres empezaron a hablar y a conocerse.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno, aquí es —dijo Eva dejando entrar a Zeke a la biblioteca.

Zeke se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero marrón mientras Eva cerraba la puerta. Cuando Eva se sentó junto a él abrió la cajita con impaciencia y miró encantada lo que había dentro antes de sacarlo.

—Es muy bonito Ezekiel —dijo mirando su regalo más de cerca. Era un collar de plata con un corazón también de plata en el que se podía leer "E x E".

—¿De verdad que te gusta, eh? Es que no sabía qué regalarte —explicó él algo nervioso. Eva le cogió de la mano.

—Me encanta, tranquilo.

—Estás muy guapa, eh.

—Tú siempre me ves guapa, bobo —contestó ella.

—Pues porque será verdad, tonta, eh —contestó él dándole un golpecito amistoso.

—Imbécil... ¿Qué, me ayudas a ponerme el collar? —preguntó la morena.

—Claro mi amor, eh.

Eva se giró y pronto notó la respiración de Ezekiel en su nuca mientras éste sujetaba el collar por la otra parte de su cuello. La morena notó los labios de Zeke acariciando su nuca y sujetó ella misma el collar, así que el castaño lo dejó ir y acarició los hombros descubiertos de la chica. Desde atrás le susurró al oído y ella se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca y por su sexy voz.

—Eres muy atractiva Eva... me vuelves loco, eh —le escuchó decir.

—Zeke, ahora no podemos enrollarnos...

—Lo sé, eh...

—¿Me pones el collar?

—Claro.

Ezekiel le puso el collar pero cuando Eva se giró no pudo ni ver cómo le quedaba porque ésta se le abalanzó y le empezó a besar de un modo muy sensual. Ambos habían sentido de verdad la falta de contacto de esos días porque desde el día que empezaron a salir habían sido muy activos.

—Joder Eva, eh...

—Ezekiel...

Se estuvieron liando un rato hasta que sus padres les avisaron de que tenían que salir a cenar. Ambos se aseguraron de estar y de que el otro estuviese presentable antes de salir al comedor, y aunque los padres notaron que el pintalabios de Eva se había corrido y que había restos del mismo en los labios de Ezekiel, no comentaron nada al respecto.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche de sábado Noah y Katie estaban abrazados en el sofá del sótano de casa de la chica, besándose con música romántica de fondo y con una luz muy tenue. Noah agradeció lo de la luz porque así la chica no podía verle llorar.

El día que tuvo sexo con Cody, justo al terminar, ambos se retractaron de todo lo que habían dicho y acordaron no contarles nada ni a Sierra ni a Katie porque los dos aseguraban que amaban a sus respectivas novias. Noah no sabía si Cody amaba a Sierra, pero él sí sabía que estaba enamorado de Katie. El problema era que le había sido infiel y que la culpabilidad lo estaba matando, y el asunto había ido a peor cuando la chica le confirmó que estaba embarazada. Ahora Noah se sentía el peor novio y el peor padre del mundo. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de besar a Katie y que había empezado a llorar más fuerte, y sólo se dio cuenta cuando Katie le abrazó e intentó consolarlo.

—Ya verás cómo encontramos la manera de salir adelante, Noah —le dijo ella. En su voz se notaba la inseguridad que la carcomía por dentro, pero también la determinación por luchar contra la adversidad. Noah la amó más por ello y se odió un poco más a sí mismo.

—No es por eso, Katie —se limpió las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos—. Te adoro mi amor y haría cualquier cosa por ti. No dejaré que a ti o al bebé os falte de nada —Katie sonrió al escucharle.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti —contestó ella. Noah al escucharla suspiró con tristeza.

—Tengo que contarte algo malo, Katie-kat, algo muy malo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella tensándose al instante.

—Recuerda que te amo.

—Noah, ¿qué pasa?

—Déjame que te lo cuente y no digas nada hasta que acabe, por favor —pidió él en un tono de súplica casi dolorosa.

—Vale —dijo ella.

—Pues verás... no sé ni por dónde empezar... —se dio cuenta de que la vergüenza no le permitía ni mirarla a la cara, así que agachó la cabeza y prosiguió con su relato—. Cuando me dijiste que pensabas que estabas embarazada me asusté como no te puedes ni imaginar y cuando Sadie y tú dijisteis de ir a comprobarlo no quería... no quería que me dijesen que lo estabas.

—Oh, Noah pero no tienes que llorar por eso —dijo ella.

—No he terminado, cariño. Re-recuerda que te amo —insistió.

—Vale.

—Pues yo... yo... yo necesitaba olvidar y quería huir y... oh dios Katie perdoname... yo me acosté con otra persona —confesó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería...

—¡¿Acaso te apuntaron en la cabeza con una pistola para obligarte o qué?! —preguntó ella enfadada sintiendo la traición apuñalando su corazón.

—Katie lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento... —a pesar de que estaba muy enfadada dejó que él la abrazase y la besase, pero ella no respondió a ninguna de sus muestras de afecto.

Tantos meses detrás de él, tanta ilusión puesta en la relación. Incluso le había dado su virginidad y a pesar de eso él se había atrevido a traicionarla. Lo peor de todo es que ella le quería, a pesar de todo lo amaba. Se sentía la chica más estúpida sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Noah, por su parte, sentía que se había quitado el peso de la mentira de encima, sin embargo aún estaba la incertidumbre porque no sabía si Katie iba a perdonarle. Cuando se separó para mirarla a la cara ella estaba llorando sin hacer ningún ruido, sólo con sus ojos soltando lágrimas sin parar.

—¿Conozco a esa persona? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja. Noah supo que no podía mentir, no esta vez, no a ella.

—Sí...

—¿Quién es?

—Katie... por favor no me hagas decirlo.

—¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber quién es tan bueno como para que arriesgues nuestra familia por él o ella —dijo ella. Noah se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Katie referirse a su relación como una familia, lo cual se hizo evidente en su rostro—. Sí, Noah. Vamos a formar una familia porque estoy embarazada.

—Eso... ¿significa que me perdonas? —preguntó.

—¿Con quién te acostaste?

—No te quiero hacer sufrir más, Katie-kat.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡¿Con quién te has acostado?!

—Con... con Cody —reconoció, cabizbajo de nuevo.

—¡Sabía que volverías a liarte con él, lo sabía!

—Katie escucha- —pero la chica lo cortó.

—¡No tengo nada que escuchar de ti! Vete ahora mismo, hijo de puta —dijo con una seriedad impropia de ella.

—¡Fue un error! —aseguró él desesperado. No podía perderla, no quería, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero la chica fue implacable.

—En el momento en el que más te necesitaba tú decidiste fallarme y traicionarme. Yo me enamoré de ti porque eras un caballero y con un sentido del humor que siempre me ha vuelto loca. Eres listo, guapo, cariñoso... pero ahora todo lo que me gustaba de ti sólo parece una gran mentira. Eres un mierda Noah y también eres la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—Katie-

—Ahora puedes follarte a quién te dé la real gana y también puedes ir a hacerle creer a otra u otro que eres maravilloso. Yo ya sé que no lo eres —dijo con dureza.

—No me dejes, por favor... —suplicó llorando. Eso hizo que ella se enfadase todavía más.

—¡Lo primero que se te ocurrió fue ir y follarte a tu ex! ¡¿Cómo coño crees que me siento?!

—Katie... yo te quiero —dijo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para defenderse. El no tener escusa deja sin saber qué decir incluso a las personas más inteligentes.

—No lo suficiente como para respetarme. Vete de mi casa ahora, esto se ha acabado.

—No quiero que acabe así, por favor no —suplicó él.

—Yo tengo que pensar en mi hijo. Si te perdono esto sólo dios sabe lo que harás en un futuro —dijo ella muy segura de sí misma.

—¡¿No ves que estoy arrepentido?! Yo quiero estar contigo... no me iré con otra persona nunca.

—¡Pero si ya lo has hecho, hijo de puta!

—¡Pero no lo volveré a hacer!

—Eso dices ahora... ¿Sabes qué? No tengo ni energía, ni tiempo, ni ganas de luchar contra todos los Codys del mundo, ni de vigilarte para asegurarme de que me eres fiel.

—No volveré a hacerlo, Katie. Te lo prometo.

—A mi lo que tú prometas ya me da igual. Vete y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida.

Cuando Noah -tras suplicar y llorar bastante rato- finalmente se fue Katie fue a su habitación y se echó a llorar en su cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dormirse, sin embargo el imaginarse a Noah haciéndolo con Cody se lo hizo imposible. ¿Cómo iba a superar eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

A pesar de la hora cogió su móvil y buscó en su lista de contactos el número de su mejor amiga, pero accidentalmente se pasó y llegó casi al final de los nombres que empezaban por la letra ese. Desechó la idea de llamar a su mejor amiga cuando vio otro contacto allí. Pensó en ello, lo meditó unos instantes y finalmente pulsó a la opción de llamar.

La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, ¿no?

—_¿Katie? _

—Sí, soy yo.

—_Son casi las once de la noche. ¿Pasa algo?_

—Ya sé que es tarde. Lo siento.

—_No hay problema. ¿Qué quieres?_

—Verás... tengo algo que contarte Sierra.

_**Continuará...**_

kena86: Heather tiene otros planes... :) gracias por leer y por el review.

Juanjonh343: Y aquí tienes más ;)

**OFIXD**


	15. Protección mi querida Eva

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**#12 Protección mi querida Eva.**

"_Éste es el último y más importante de todos los consejos, querida amiga. Ya lo he mencionado antes pero recalco que la utilización del preservativo no es opcional. El preservativo o condón protege de los embarazos no deseados y de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Owen te ha hecho un dibujito sobre cómo colocar un condón en la página siguiente. Suerte. -N"_

"_¡Suerte Eva! -O."_

"_Si follar quieres usar condón debes. -I"_

Eva leyó ese consejo justo antes de ducharse esa noche. Pero antes cenó con Ezekiel y con los padres de ambos.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡No puede ser! —dijo Eva llorando de la risa—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? —le preguntó a un avergonzado Ezekiel aún riéndose.

Es normal que Eva se estuviese riendo, puesto que la madre de su novio acababa de contarle que cuando él tenía cuatro años no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerse su antiguo orinal de casco y que, después, no podía sacar la cabeza.

—¡Mamá no cuentes eso, eh! Me estás avergonzando.

—Bueno, pues para igualar un poco las cosas vamos a contar alguna anécdota divertida de Eva, ¿no? —sugirió Olga. Eva, que estaba aún riéndose, se calló de golpe.

—Me parece bien —contestó Armin con una sonrisa.

—¡No os atreveréis! —dijo la chica.

—Cuando Eva tenía seis años su mayor sueño era ser un hada- —empezó a relatar su madre. Pero Eva la cortó.

—¡No, esa historia no!

—Así que insistió en que le comprásemos unas alas de juguete y se paseó con ellas por todo el vecindario diciendo que ya no se llamaba Eva, que su nombre ahora era Campanilla —continuó Armin. Esta vez Ezekiel fue quién se rió.

—Seguro que estaba muy guapa, eh —dijo Zeke en tono burlón. Eva le respondió con un codazo que no pasó en absoluto inadvertido por el resto.

—Tenemos fotos. Voy a buscar una, espera —dijo Olga yendo a buscarla fuera del comedor.

—¡Mamá, no!

—Eva, no te pongas así —dijo Armin—. Sólo le va a enseñar una foto tuya de pequeña a tu novio.

—Seguro que estabas adorable cariño, eh —dijo Ezekiel aún burlándose.

—¡Tú y yo ya hablaremos luego! —le advirtió la chica. El padre del chico rio tras escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Eso ha sonado a bronca matrimonial, eh! —comentó Edward. Ya se le notaba algo achispado por el alcohol. La joven pareja se sonrojó.

—¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! —contestó Armin achispado también.

—Ay Dios... —dijo Eva al ver a su padre y a su suegro brindar.

—Esto es muy embarazoso, eh —le dijo Ezekiel por lo bajo.

Eva estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando su novio le cogió de la mano por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió. Ezekiel hacía que todo fuese más fácil para ella.

—¡Edward no bebas más, eh! —renegó Gertrude—. ¡Sabes que me da miedo conducir de noche, eh!

—¡Pues quedaos a dormir! —dijo Armin tras beberse otra copa de vino.

—Esa es una idea magnífica —dijo Olga volviendo al comedor con algo rosa, lleno de lacitos, cursi y acolchado en las manos. Eva sintió que moriría de la vergüenza y deseó que la tierra se la tragase al reconocer ese objeto—. Lo siento Ezekiel, no he encontrado la foto de Eva con alas de hada. Pero mira —y giró el objeto—: ¡es el álbum de cuando Eva era un bebé!

La explicación era muy innecesaria teniendo en cuenta la portada: el nombre de la chica escrito en dorado y una foto suya desnuda sobre un cojín llevando un gorrito con orejas de osito. Todo era rosa y cursi. Ezekiel miró a Eva con una sonrisa y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—Me gustaría verlo, señora Garren, eh —dijo él. Eva sintió el deseo de tirarlo a un contenedor de residuos orgánicos, por suerte se contuvo.

—No me llames así, hombre. ¡Llámame mamá! —dijo Olga.

—No hace falta que se lo enseñes, mamá —contestó la chica forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, qué adorable! —exclamó Gertrude rodeando a la joven con un brazo—. No tengas vergüenza, eh.

Al final Eva tuvo que ceder y ver como su madre, su novio y la madre de éste se iban al salón a ver su álbum de bebé. Cuando vio que su padre y su suegro se servían más alcohol decidió ir al salón con el resto. Pensó que, por lo menos, eso no podía volverse más embarazoso. Se equivocaba.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en otra casa de aquella pequeña pero peculiar ciudad, Tyler daba vueltas en su cama sin conseguir conciliar el sueño. Tenía que romper con Lindsay, eso estaba claro. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer tras la ruptura? No sabía cómo iba a explicarles a sus padres que era homosexual, y tampoco tenía claro que los padres de Alejandro fuesen a aceptarlo. Siguió dando vueltas en su cama sin saber que un temor semejante estaba también impidiendo que su amado conciliase el sueño.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que a unos la culpa, la vergüenza, el enfado o el dolor de la traición les hacía imposible dormir, Cody descansaba apaciblemente en su cama. Para él todo el asunto con Noah había acabado tras haber tenido sexo y que ambos decidiesen no contarle nada al respecto a sus novias. Mientras el geek descansaba no se podía ni imaginar que Noah estaba en esos momentos bebiendo ron de una botella que había llevado a su habitación; no se podía ni imaginar que Katie estaba deseando que lo partiese un rayo. Pero lo que menos se podía imaginar es que Noah había decidido confesarle su traición a Katie y que ésta, completamente dolida y con deseos de venganza, había llamado a Sierra y la había puesto al corriente de todo.

Mientras Cody dormía, Sierra gimoteaba en brazos de su madre con los sueños hechos pedazos y las ilusiones por los suelos. Consiguió dormir cuando el somnífero hizo efecto, pero se preguntó algo importante antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo: "_¿Alguna vez me has amado, Cody?"_

.

.

.

.

Mientras unos dormían o no dormían otros ni pensaban en ello. Courtney estaba demasiado eufórica como para plantearse siquiera el acostarse. Aquella semana había sido una pesadilla porque ella y sus amigas habían estado preparándolo todo para el baile de graduación, si a eso le añades estudiar para los exámenes esa semana había sido un auténtico reto que la castaña, Heather, Sky, Sugar, Jo, Dakota, Ella y Bridgette habían conseguido superar sin problemas. Pero tras acabar toda esa montaña de trabajo todas tenían ganas de divertirse por lo que el viernes lo dedicaron a espiar a sus enemigas: Leshawna, Gwen, Zoey y Samey.

Courtney no podía dormir porque sabía que por fin podría vengarse del beso entre Gwen y Duncan ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo. Ella había escuchado que Gwen había quedado el lunes con Zeke para enseñarle a patinar y que, después de eso, se iba a lanzar y lo iba a besar. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero como la princesita escuchó a la propia Gwen no hubo dudas sobre su veracidad. Horas más tarde Dakota escuchó también de boca de la gótica el lugar dónde irían a patinar: El parque de detrás del instituto.

Bueno, había dos cosas muy claras: que Gwen tenía que tener más cuidado al contarles secretos a sus amigas y que se iba a arrepentir de ser una roba novios.

Courtney no podría dormir mucho porque la emoción y el plan que había trazado en su mente eran demasiado excitantes como para permitirle descansar.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Courtney trazaba ese plan tan agresivo en su mente su amiga Heather también tramaba algo con la música de _El lago de los cisnes_ sonando de fondo. Iba a ser perfecto y sin errores.

Heather se durmió aún con los auriculares puestos y con una gran sonrisa feliz. Amaba ver cómo todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

.

.

.

.

Eva estaba roja como una manzana al ver sus fotos de pequeña. Aunque debía reconocer que la cara de sorpresa de su novio al ver algunas le pareció adorable.

—Ésta es de cuando Eva empezó el parvulario.

—Qué guapa, eh —comentó el chico.

—Sí que era guapa sí, eh —coincidió su madre.

—Me aburro —dijo Eva a modo de protesta.

—Es la quinta vez que dices eso, hija —se quejó Olga.

—Porque llevo mucho rato aburriéndome.

—Es tardísimo. Deberíamos irnos ya, eh —dijo Gertrude.

—Tu marido ha bebido mucho y la verdad es que el mío y nosotras también. Dejaros iros así sería irresponsable —dijo Olga.

—Pero no queremos molestar, eh.

—No es molestia Gertrude. Vosotros podéis dormir en el sofá cama y el niño puede dormir en el cuarto de invitados que hay arriba.

—¿De verdad no es molestia, eh?

—¡No, claro que no!

Mientras las madres discutían los hijos las escuchaban con otras ideas en la cabeza. Iban a dormir en habitaciones separadas pero pegadas la una a la otra. Por supuesto ambos pensaron en colarse en la habitación del otro.

—Eva, enseñale a tu chico la habitación de invitados y déjale ropa para dormir —ordenó Olga.

—¿Y qué pretendes que le deje? Mi ropa es de chica —contestó ella.

—Estoy segura de que por lo menos una camiseta básica tienes —dijo la mujer—. ¿Te apetece un café, Gertrude?

—Me encantaría, eh.

—¿Y tú a qué estás esperando hija? Vé.

—Vaaale —contestó la chica fingiendo enfado—. Anda vamos tonto —le dijo a Zeke.

Ambos se miraron de forma provocativa cuando abandonaron el salón y subieron las escaleras.

—Esta puerta es la del cuarto de invitados —dijo Eva cuando estuvieron frente a la misma. Desde ahí se escuchaba a sus padres cantar borrachos.

—¿Y cuál es la de tu cuarto, eh? —preguntó acercándose más a ella.

—La siguiente...

—¿Y no me vas a dejar entrar, eh?

Eva lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi a rastras al interior de su habitación. Zeke la miró con curiosidad, algo que no pasó inadvertido.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, es sólo que pensaba que sería más... masculina, eh.

—Qué idiota —contestó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Tienes suerte de que me apetezca rollo ahora.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó él sorprendido—. Pero nuestros padres pueden pillarnos, Eva.

—No, claro que no. Ellos están borrachos y ellas estarán preparando el café y parloteando. No nos molestarán, mi amor.

—Eva... —dijo mirándola—. Ese vestido lleva poniéndome como una moto toda la noche, eh.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ella tanteando uno de los tirantes del mismo—. ¿Y eso por qué?

Ezekiel se le acercó y la rodeó por la cintura. Se besaron con lengua y ella rodeó su cuello mientras él bajaba las manos y la agarraba por el trasero, lo cual hizo que ella dejase de besarle.

—Lo siento... es que este vestido te hace un culo muy sexy, eh.

Eva no respondió sino que, a pesar de estar de píe, se frotó contra la erección de su chico.

—Ezekiel tú eres muy sexy —dijo ella.

—No, tú eres sexy, eh. Me encantaría tocarte ahora —confesó.

—Eso sería genial —dijo ella relamiéndose.

—¿Quieres, eh? Me da mucho morbo meterme en la cama contigo, levantarte el vestido y hacerte dedos, eh.

—Oh, joder. No me lo cuentes y vamos a hacerlo —contestó la chica con impaciencia.

Sin esperar a que Zeke dijese o hiciese algo más ella se separó y encendió la lamparita de su mesita de noche. Ezekiel no entendía el porqué de esa acción si la habitación ya estaba lo suficientemente iluminada, pero cuando Eva echó el pestillo y apagó la luz del techo lo comprendió: Eva intentaba crear un ambiente lo más íntimo y acogedor posible. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar al respecto ya que la chica se quitó las sandalias, se metió en la cama, debajo de la manta, y le hizo sitio.

—Ven amor mío —le dijo.

Ezekiel se quitó los zapatos con impaciencia y se metió el la cama junto a ella. La miró mientras le acariciaba la cara dulcemente. Esa postura hacía que sus pechos se viesen más y eso le excitó mucho. Mientras la besaba los acarició por encima de la ropa.

—Ezekiel... —susurró.

—¿Qué, eh? —le contestó también susurrando.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti... guapa, eh.

—Mi chico...

Estaban el uno junto al otro, tumbados, acariciándole la cara al otro.

—Tus ojos son bonitos, eh.

—Tú eres tan... s-si no me lo haces tú me lo haré yo —le dijo nerviosa.

—Ya lo hago yo, eh —contestó él, francamente excitado.

Eva levantó las mantas pero no las separó de su cuerpo, en su lugar lo que hizo fue dejar espacio para que Zeke le levantase el vestido. El granjero lo levantó lentamente hasta que pudo ver las braguitas de la chica.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga oral, eh? —preguntó. Eva sintió que se le hacía la boca agua ante la idea, sin embargo tuvo que declinar su oferta.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo... por desgracia. Otro día.

—¿Y-y te puedes quitar las bragas, eh? —pidió el chico nervioso.

Eva las deslizó por sus piernas nerviosa y las sacó mostrándoselas al chico.

—Qué sexy, eh —dijo él.

—La otra vez no me gustó mucho la postura en la que estábamos porque no te podía ni besar ni tocar bien a ti —comentó la chica.

—No hace falta que me toques mientras te toco, eh.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, me gusta que disfrutes de tu momento, eh.

—Pero aún así... bueno, vale.

Eva levantó de nuevo la manta para ver la mano de su novio buscando su entrada y separó las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Cuando Zeke lo consiguió empezó a tocarla muy lentamente.

—¡Ah!... necesitaba esto.

—Estás muy mojada, eh.

—Culpa tuya... mmm... —intentó frotarse contra la mano de Zeke—. Más rápido...

Eva solía gemir muy alto y Ezekiel tuvo que hacerla callar con besos todo el rato. Ambos pudieron descansar tras el orgasmo de la chica.

—Ufff, eso ha sido lo mejor —dijo Eva poniendo los brazos hacia arriba disfrutando de la reminiscencia de su orgasmo.

—Sí, eh —le contestó el chico con una sonrisa. Eva le miró con algo de lastima.

—¿Y tú qué? Es injusto que yo no te haga nada a ti.

—No pasa nada, eh.

—Para mi es importante —insistió la deportista.

—Otro día me devuelves el favor y ya está, eh —dijo él.

—Bueno vale.

—Creo que debería irme a dormir, eh —y bostezó—, ha sido una noche muy larga.

—Vale, pues ahora te busco algo que te sirva de pijama.

—Si fuese mi casa dormiría en pelotas, eh.

—Mmm... —dijo Eva girándose hacia él—. ¿Vas a dormir en bolas en la habitación de al lado?

Ezekiel sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que era uno de los típicos jueguecitos de Eva y le siguió la corriente.

—Sin nada de ropa, eh —respondió.

—¿Nada nada? —preguntó ella encontrando la idea irresistible.

—No, nada, eh.

—¿Ni siquiera calzoncillos?

—Ni calzoncillos levaré. Dormiré destapado, desnudo y con el pene duro. Eso último por tu culpa, eh —dijo fingiendo indignación. Eva se rió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy mala —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero estás buenísima, eh —replicó el chico.

—Anda idiota, te llevo a tu cuarto que tengo sueño y aún tengo que ducharme.

Más tarde cuando salió de la ducha Eva aún seguía excitada, así que releyó el PENE y también el último consejo.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

.

El local olía a humanidad y la música retumbaba en los oídos de la chica insistentemente, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas de que no debería haber salido esa noche. Rechazó a un par de chicos que la invitaron a bailar y caminó hasta la barra meneando su gran trasero de forma sensual. Necesitaba una copa urgentemente.

—¿Qué te pongo? —preguntó el barman.

La chica no contestó en un primer momento porque se había quedado absorta mirando su pelo: el chico de la barra era pelirrojo, pelirrojo como Harold.

—¿Hola? —insistió el chico. No se parecía a Harold, pero su pelo sí se asemejaba y esto bastó para hacer que la joven se interesase.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Un ron-cola?

—Mmmmm... sí. Me gusta esa bebida porque tiene un sabor muy caliente —dijo con intención de provocarle. Funcionó.

—Tú parece que entiendas mucho sobre cosas calientes —dijo el barman con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella jugueteando con su collar.

—Yo sí porque me estoy dando cuenta de que eres una nena muy caliente —dijo él.

Vale, tal vez no era un genio como Harold, pero tenía pene y eso era más que suficiente para la chica en ese momento. Ya había decidido que se lo iba a follar, pero aún así no quiso acabar con su juego de provocación.

—¿Cuándo estará mi bebida? Aquí hace calor —dijo de forma exagerada.

—Aquí tienes reina —dijo el chico sirviéndola.

La chica se la bebió de un trago.

—¿Tienes coche, guapo? —preguntó.

—No, lo siento.

—Lástima.

—¿Te vale un callejón muy sexy? —preguntó él.

—¿Y qué tiene de sexy un callejón?

—Pues tú y yo echando un polvo allí, espero.

—Me has convencido —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

El barman se acercó a uno de sus compañeros y le susurró algo al oído. El otro joven miró en su dirección y sonrió de forma traviesa antes de indicarle al pelirrojo que podía irse.

El chico la sacó por una puerta de emergencia que daba a un oscuro callejón y a unos contenedores y que estaba tenuemente iluminado por una farola. El joven intentó besarla pero ella rechazó el gesto.

—Nada de besos, sólo sexo.

—Como quieras, nena.

La chica sacó un condón de su bolsa de mano y se lo mostró a él. El chico se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos para ponerse el condón, sólo entonces la chica se levantó el vestido y se bajó las bragas de encaje. Se giró para recibirle y apoyó las manos en unas cajas de cartón, no tardó en sentirle penetrándola por detrás.

Fue una buena sesión pero ella sólo pensó en Harold mientras lo hacía. Antes de que sus caminos se separasen el chico intentó hablar con ella un poco, pero lo único que pudo averiguar sobre ella fue su nombre.

—Me llamo Leshawna —dijo antes de marcharse de allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado ^.^ dejad reviews por favor :( dos por capítulo es triste**_

kena86: Me alegro de verte tan interesada por este fic ^.^ actualizaré pronto el de Ed Edd y Eddy :D

Juanjonh343: Sí, Eva ya es guapa pero lo que quieren decir es que se arregle de un modo que la haga sentir cómoda. Gracias por leer :D

**OFIXD**


	16. IGNOREN ESTE CAPÍTULO

_Hola :'(_

_Soy OFIXD, la autora de "El juego de Eva (Fifty Shades of Ezeva)", pero eso ya lo sabéis... la razón por la que estoy escribiendo esta nota es porque me he dado cuenta de que nadie lee -o por lo menos nadie me hace ver- que lee este fic, he dado lo mejor de mi en esto pero veo que no ha gustado. En diez días hará un mes que publiqué y nadie ha dicho ni mu, no sé si a la gente le gusta esto, si la gente no lo lee, si la gente lo lee pero pasa de decir nada... en fin, que yo me veo que me he tirado seis horas y tres correcciones por capítulo para nada porque es que nadie dice nada. Necesito críticas constructivas, opiniones, lo que sea, porque ya no sé si es que el fic os parece malo, insufrible o qué. Puedo entender que estáis ocupados peeeero yo también lo estoy y veo que estoy malgastando mis energías en escribir algo que -aparentemente- no os gusta. Vale, después de todo el rollo aquí van las noticias: Si veo que el interés por el fic se mantiene en estos niveles será cancelado._

_Lo siento pero yo necesito que me hagan críticas porque utilizo los fics para practicar, si pienso que nadie lo lee simplemente descarto la idea. Debo decir por si a alguien esto le puede llegar a interesar que van (¿iban?) a salir más parejas y personajes de The Ridonculous Race (incluida Emma)._

_Atte: OFIXD_

_P.D: Me encantaría poder decir "nos leemos" pero no lo sé... ya depende un poco de vosotros._


	17. El juego de Eva: Parte 2

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): PARTE 2**

Eva dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial para salir de su cuarto por la noche. Los padres de Ezekiel estaban abajo en el sofá-cama y su padre estaba en el sofá de la biblioteca totalmente bolinga; el único peligro hubiese sido su madre, si no fuese porque Olga dormía con tapones y antifaz. La morena se miró al espejo nerviosa. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía algo de dolor en su tripa, ese tipo de dolor que tenías cuando tus papás te decían que ibas a ir a la piscina o a la feria, un dolor bueno. Aún así se sentía algo insegura, pero muy excitada por la idea ya que iba a colarse en la habitación en la que Zeke dormía, le iba a despertar y después pensaba hacer de todo. Se aseguró de que su pijama estuviese bien puesto y se arregló el pelo: estaba muy sexy.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto despacio y se alumbró con su pequeña linterna de bolsillo: no había nadie y no se oía ni un alma. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados y cuando alumbró vio a su chico dormido hecho un ovillo en la cama y llevando una camiseta blanca que ella le había dejado. Eva entró y cerró la puerta con seguro para después dar la luz de la mesilla. Zeke seguía dormido y ni lo notó. Su respiración era suave y su rostro trasmitía una paz y una ternura únicas. A la morena se le aceleró el corazón al mirarle de cerca; el flequillo se le había desordenado y Eva lo apartó despacio para ver su cara mejor y hasta le dio un besito en la mejilla, pero el castaño no lo notó. La verdad es que la deportista se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo porque ese chico era lo más adorable y cariñoso que había visto en su vida. Tenía esa forma de ser inocente tan deliciosa que le hacía parecer de otro mundo y esa personalidad tan extraña; esa forma de entender el mundo como nadie más podía hacerlo. Ezekiel era especial: su acento era especial, su voz era especial, su tacto, su olor... era único, el único por el que Eva sería capaz de dar su vida y de hacer cualquier cosa. Si los ángeles se mueven por la Tierra la morena hubiese asegurado que su novio era un ángel. Era perfecto, perfecto en todos los sentidos y era su chico. Eva sabía que Ezekiel era el chico para ella. No se planteaba estar con nadie más nunca y cuando le miró mientras él dormía lo supo: no habría otro. Ezekiel era su alma gemela, su media naranja, su mitad, el ser que la complementaba. Ambos se sentían incómodos cuando había mucha gente, sólo que Zeke se lo tomaba más con humor y trataba de encajar y Eva se aislaba más; ambos eran inteligentes y buenos estudiantes; ambos respetaban mucho a sus padres y a sus respectivos grupos de amigos; ninguno de los dos había tenido éxito anteriormente y ninguno de los dos había salido con otra persona antes. Pero no eran sólo sus puntos en común los que la hicieron llegar a tan brillante conclusión, no. Con Ezekiel todo parecía correcto, porque aunque tenía vergüenza no sentía que se fuese a arrepentir de nada a largo plazo ni pensaba que entre ellos pudiese ocurrir algo negativo alguna vez, simplemente con Ezekiel todo encajaba.

Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle se metió en la cama con él y le llamó a susurros.

—Ezekiel.

—¿Mmm?

—Despierta Zeke.

El chico abrió los ojos y se frotó uno de ellos confundido.

—¿Eva? ¿Qué haces aquí, eh?

—Creía que ibas a estar aquí desnudo para mi.

De golpe y porrazo él se fijó en ella y se espabiló de inmediato: Eva iba con su pijama rosa claro, su pijama rosa claro de tirantes y de pantalón cortísimo. Para acabarlo de arreglar su pelo estaba suelto y desordenado, además no llevaba sostén y sus pezones endurecidos so pasaban inadvertidos tras esa fina capa de tela.

—E-Eva, eh-

—Estoy muy caliente.

—Ya lo veo, eh.

—Eres tan... —le acarició el pelo—, tan precioso...

Ezekiel se sintió algo vulnerable ante esa mujer. Eva era fuerte y hermosa, muy fuerte y hermosa sin perder un sólo ápice de feminidad, y algo en ella había cambiado. Su actitud era menos insegura y su mirada seria le indicó que habían llegado a un punto de su relación en el que sólo cabía avanzar o dejarlo correr.

Y la miró a los ojos.

Y supo que avanzarían juntos.

—¿Crees que les he gustado a tus padres, eh?

—Supongo.

—Tú a los míos les gustas mucho, eh.

Eva se acurrucó a su lado y le siguió acariciando el pelo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que más me gusta a mi de tus padres? —le preguntó ella.

—No, ¿el qué, eh?

—Su hijo —contestó. A Ezekiel se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar eso.

—Estás muy guapa, Eva. El vestido y el maquillaje te quedaban bien, pero ahora eres como más tú, eh —dijo el chico. Ella jugueteó con su pelo nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues es que tú no necesitas hacerte nada. Las otras chicas no son naturales, pero tú eres diferente. Tienes como una belleza rara, eh.

—¿Quie-quieres decir que no soy tan guapa como las demás? —preguntó la morena.

—No, es que tú eres mucho más guapa, eh.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado la fase de inseguridad. Ya sabían que se querían y estaban más predispuestos a creer las palabras del otro. Tanto halagos como cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí, tú siempre estás guapa. Estás guapa hasta sudada después de hacer deporte, eh.

—Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Sí, eh. Yo también te quiero.

—Te quiero devolver el favor que me has hecho antes.

—Pero nos pueden pillar, eh.

—Están muy dormidos. Son las tres y pico de la madrugada.

—Qué pronto, eh.

—Ya... o qué tarde —dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¿Y te sueles poner cachonda a estas horas, eh? —preguntó el castaño. Eva frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres ver cómo me voy a mi cuarto y te tienes que conformar con tu mano?

—No, no te vayas, eh.

Eva volvió a relajarse y le sonrió.

—Quiero desvestirte yo.

—Vale, eh —dijo él excitado.

Eva le abrazó y compartieron un beso. Al separarse la chica llevó sus manos a la camiseta de él y con su colaboración se la quitó. El chico gimió cuando ella besó su pecho un par de veces.

—Tienes la piel muy blanca —comentó ella.

—Un poco, eh —contestó él pensando que era una crítica.

—No es que sea algo malo.

Ayudarle a quitarse el resto de la ropa fue romántico y los besos que se dieron mientras estaban en ello fueron de los más dulces de sus vidas.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó ella mirándole con dulzura.

—Sí, eh.

Eva rodeó con su mano el miembro de su chico y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Ezekiel contuvo sus gemidos hasta que la chica fue cerrando más la mano, creando así más fricción.

—huh-huh-huh, ¡ah!

—No grites mi amor —dijo ella.

—Es que, ¡ah! Eres tan buena, eh.

—Relajate y disfruta.

Tal y cómo estaba Eva podían besarse y Zeke podía acariciale el cuerpo con la mano izquierda.

Eva notó que él estaba cerca porque estaba apretando la cara contra su pecho y gimiendo más, así que bajó el ritmo. A Zeke le frustró pero pronto encontró una forma de entretenerse. Eva dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano izquierda de Zeke en sus bragas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Perdona, eh —dijo él sacándola.

—Este es tu momento, cariño.

Sin embargo Eva no siguió, sino que soltó su miembro y lo miró unos instantes.

—¿Pasa algo malo, eh?

—No, nada de eso —contestó. Su voz sonó muy nerviosa—. Es que quiero hacer algo pero me da miedo hacerlo mal —confesó. Zeke la rodeó por los hombros.

—No pasa nada, eh —le aseguró—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Quiero hacerte muchas cosas Zeke... hasta cosas raras.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eh.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Soy tu novio, eh.

Eva no sabía si eso había sido una especie de burla o broma, pero la verdad es que tampoco le importó demasiado. Muy nerviosa gateó hasta quedar sentada entre las piernas de su novio. Ezekiel la miró sin tener idea de qué iba a hacer, aunque cuando ella acercó la cara a su pene lo entendió y se sonrojó más si cabe. La chica se acomodó cómo pudo y empezó a acariciarle el pene otra vez.

"_Hay que hacerlo, Eva" _pensó. Justo después de pensar eso se armó de valor y deposito dos besos en la punta del pene de Ezekiel.

—¡Huh!

Se dio cuenta de que así no podría llevárselo a la boca, así que buscó una solución y se le ocurrió de golpe.

—Mejor siéntate al extremo de la cama, Ezekiel.

—¿Vas a... chupármela, eh?

—Quiero intentarlo...

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, eh.

—Sí que quiero.

No hubo más discusión. Zeke se sentó al extremo de la cama y Eva se bajó de la misma y se arrodilló delante suya. El castaño no podía creérselo, cosa que cambió cuando Eva volvió a besar la punta de su miembro.

—E-va, eh.

Eva empezó a besarle más seguido hasta que, en su lugar, empezó a lamer lentamente. El sabor era raro y se sentía muy vulnerable en esa postura pero, bajo su punto de vista, Ezekiel merecía que ella hiciese ese esfuerzo por él. Con cuidado de no lastimarle con los dientes se metió la punta en la boca y ayudándose con la mano fue metiendo y sacando el pene de su chico de su boca sin dejar de lamer despacio.

—Uh, Eva sí. Chúpamela, eh.

Ezekiel, el cual había mantenido las manos en sus rodillas hasta el momento, acarició la cabeza de Eva. La morena notó que Ezekiel intentaba hacer que ella se metiese más el miembro en la boca, así que Eva fue metiéndose lentamente todo el pene y luego hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacía delante otra vez. Empezó a hacerlo más rápido mientras sentía al chico retorcerse de placer, las caricias en su pelo y los suaves gemidos hicieron que la chica se relajase y cerrase los ojos. Para el chico la visión de su hermosa novia chupándosela con los ojos cerrados fue muy atractiva, Eva parecía estar disfrutando y cada vez iba más rápido y hasta gemía mientras se la chupaba, en ese momento fue cuando Zeke notó que se iba a correr.

—¡E-E-va!... me corro, eh...

La morena abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar sus palabras y de pronto el castaño gimió un poco más fuerte y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo que él acompañó con un involuntario movimiento de su pelvis. Para Eva fue extraño sentir esa sustancia caliente, salada y pastosa en su boca, así que sacó el pene de Ezekiel y se sintió rara cuando se dio cuenta de que se había tragado el semen de su chico, lo cual por alguna razón le pareció excitante. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio a su novio sudoroso y recuperando el aliento con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy hermoso tan sonrojado y con algunos mechones de su flequillo pegados a su frente. Cuando ella se levantó él la miró: un poco de saliva manchaba la comisura de sus gruesos y femeninos labios, su pelo estaba más desordenado que al principio y, al haber sudado, la ligera tela de su pijama se pegaba contra su cuerpo y hacía que sus pezones se clareasen. Zeke dejó de mirarle los pechos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella quería volver a la cama, así que se volvió a meter bajo las mantas y le hizo sitio a su lado.

—¿Có-cómo he estado? —preguntó ella nerviosa cuando se hubo acomodado junto a él.

Zeke la miró embobado.

—¿Habías... hecho esto antes, eh? —fue su inteligente respuesta. Eva frunció el ceño y así, roja como una guindilla, le arreó en el brazo—. ¡Au!

—¡Te lo mereces! No, no lo había hecho antes —contestó ella mirándole mosqueada.

—Es que... eres muy buena, eh.

Eva se puso aún más roja.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, eh.

—Me alegro —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Eva...

—¿Qué?

—¿Me la chuparas más veces, eh?

—Qué preguntas tan idiotas haces a veces, mi amor —dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—¿Eso es un sí, eh?

—¡Sí, es un sí!

Después de eso empezaron a darse besos, Zeke acabó encima suya mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de él.

—Qué sexy eres, eh.

—Y tú.

—¿Quieres que te toque?

—Creía que no ibas a decirlo nunca.

La morena se levantó de la cama de nuevo y dejó caer sus pantaloncitos y sus bragas al suelo. Ezekiel se relamió.

—Eva eres muy sexy, eh.

—Mírame Zeke.

Eva se subió en la cama mirando a Zeke de frente pero sobre las mantas, separó sus piernas y empezó a tocarse ella misma.

—Eva, eh.

—¡Ah! Te amo Ezekiel Miller.

Cuando el chico la vio morderse el labio sintió deseos de salir de entre las mantas, subirse encima de ella y hacérselo, pero sabiendo que Eva no estaba lista no lo haría sino que haría otra cosa que también le apetecía hacer en su lugar.

—¿Quieres que te lo coma, eh?

—¡Sí!

Ezekiel se destapó y enseguida hundió su cara entre las piernas de la guapa deportista. Lamió deprisa y con ansia mientras imaginaba que lamía la miel de un panal.

—¡Más, más, más! ¡Dios, sí!

Eva no podía contenerse y para no gritar se mordía el labio y jugueteaba con el pelo de su chico llegando a tirar de él accidentalmente, aunque él no se quejó. Zeke metió su lengua en ella tan profundamente como le fue posible y con su nariz frotó la zona.

—Sí, ¡ah!

Ezekiel supo que ella iba a correrse cuando sintió que su vagina se contraía, por lo que lamió más rápido. Eva se corrió con un gemido que acalló mordiendo su labio de nuevo para después caer sobre la cama.

—Ha sido increíble joder —dijo.

—Sí, eh —dijo Zeke relamiéndose. Eva le miró y sonrió, aunque después puso mala cara.

—Me espera otra semanita de castigo.

—Eso es un asco, eh.

—Pfff, ya ves.

—Igual la semana siguiente podemos ir a patinar juntos, eh.

—Pero si tú no sabes patinar, bobo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé tonta, pero Gwen va a enseñarme mañana por la tarde.

—Qué guay —dijo ella—, Gwen patina muy bien así que supongo que será una buena profesora.

—Supongo, eh.

—Y yo mientras estaré encarcelada aquí —dijo ella en plan dramático.

—Sólo un poco, eh.

Después de decir eso se abrazaron y besaron. Eva le acarició el pelo y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Sabes? —dijo al separarse—. Mis padres se tienen que ir todo este fin de semana a un congreso.

—Vale, eh —contestó él sin saber a dónde quería llegar ella.

—Y yo me tengo que quedar sola en casa.

—Ya veo, eh.

—Ezekiel mi amor... —dijo ella mirándole intensamente a los ojos—, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime, eh —dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

—Sé que dije que estas cosas no se pueden planificar pero... he pensado que este fin de semana podría ser nuestro momento.

—¿Nuestro momento, eh? —preguntó él sin comprender.

—Sí. Ezekiel, estoy lista y quiero que hagamos el amor —dijo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y el corazón de él se aceleró por la sorpresa, sorpresa que dio paso a una arrolladora felicidad que se reflejó en su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura, nena?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Te amo, eh.

—Y yo...

Se besaron y acurrucaron en la cama.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Ezekiel Miller.

—Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi Eva Garren, eh.

—Eres un amor...

—Al-algún día espero que te conviertas en la señora Miller, eh —confesó él sonrojado. Eva se sonrojó mucho.

—Ya veremos —dijo avergonzada.

—Estarías guapa vestida de novia, eh —dijo él para hacerle la puñeta.

—Calla —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Con un vestido de esos como de princesa, eh —la siguió pinchando él.

—Que te calles.

—Y con detalles de color rosa, eh.

—Ya está, ya no te la chupo —dijo ella.

—Pues vale, me espero hasta el finde, eh.

—Eres un idiota, Zeke.

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana los dos adolescentes desayunaron con sus padres en la cocina de los Garren.

—Qué buenas están estas tortitas, eh —dijo Gertrude.

—Tienen su truco —dijo Armin—. Luego te lo apunto.

—¿Cómo habéis dormido, chicos? —preguntó Olga.

Tanto Ezekiel como Eva estaban bebiendo zumo de naranja en ese momento y ambos estuvieron a punto de escupirlo.

—Bien mamá —dijo Eva tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Han sido muy buenos, eh —comentó Edward—. No como tu primo Joel.

—¿Tienes que sacar siempre lo del primo Joel, eh? —protestó Zeke avergonzado.

—Nunca me has hablado de él —observó Eva.

—Es el hijo mayor de mi hermana mediana —empezó a relatar Edward—. Joel tenía un romance con una chica que vivía en la casa de al lado-

—¡Cállate papá, eh!

—Y un día se coló allí y el padre los pilló en plena faena, así que le disparó en el culo, eh.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

—¿Tu primo tiene dos agujeros en el culo? —preguntó Eva rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Eva, no seas maleducada! —la regañó Armin.

—¡No tiene dos agujeros en el culo! Le disparó con un tirachinas, eh.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien... ¿A tu primo lo pilló el padre de su novia teniendo sexo con ella y le disparó con un tirachinas?

—Sí, eh.

—Ese loco es mi ídolo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Hola :) lo primero: me disculpo por mi ataque de dramatismo del otro día. Me angustié yo sola pensando que si no tenía reviews en un capítulo era porque nadie lo leía y bla bla bla. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y por dedicar unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para tranquilizarme y hacerme ver que sólo me había montado una película. **

**Les agradezco especialmente a **_KovatePrivalski97_** y a **kena86** por la ayuda prestada en ese momento tan loco que tuve y por sus consejos. También quiero darles las gracias a **_Tommiboy_** y a **_pinsheshitamota_** por animarme a seguir. El fic va a continuar y sólo acabará cuando llegue al final, no antes.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**OFIXD**


	18. El juego de Eva: Parte 21

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): PARTE 2.1 **

El lunes empezó como un día muy alegre para nuestra Eva, ni el castigo del resto de la semana podría enturbiar su felicidad, tampoco el instituto ni la aburrida clase de Chris. Se sentía algo idiota pero a pesar de haber visto a Ezekiel el día anterior le echaba de menos y no se quitaba de la cabeza el plan de ambos para el fin de semana._"En unos días ya no seré virgen" _pensó, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino le vio y el corazón se le aceleró. Él la estaba esperando y ella no pudo evitar amarle un poco más por ello.

—¡Zeke! —le llamó corriendo hacia él. El chico se giró y le sonrió.

—Hola Eva, eh —contestó. A nuestra deportista le pareció de lo más adorable que él siguiese siendo tan tímido a pesar de todo.

—Buenos días —dijo ella antes de atrapar los labios masculinos de Ezekiel en un apasionado beso.

—Eva no me puedes hacer estas cosas antes de ir a clase, eh —protestó él cuando se separaron. Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Anda, vamos o llegaremos tarde —dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano.

—Eva...¿vamos a ir de la mano, eh? —preguntó él.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Es que como dijiste que no te apetecía que la gente te preguntase si estábamos juntos, eh.

—Ya, pero la verdad es que es una estupidez. Estamos juntos y me da igual quién lo sepa —dijo ella. Él se sonrojó.

—Ya puedo decirle a todos que tengo novia, eh —dijo él muy feliz.

—Pero lo sexual... eso no lo cuentes.

—No, claro que no, eh.

Andaron un rato en silencio pero siempre cogidos de la mano hasta que Zeke decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Lo del finde sigue en píe, eh?

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Me da miedo —reconoció él.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que sé que a las chicas os duele y yo no quiero hacerte daño, eh —reconoció él tímidamente. La deportista sintió que le amaba más cada vez que abría la boca. Pasaron junto a un callejón y Eva le empujó dentro—. ¡Eva! —protestó. Pero se calló cuando ella empezó a besar su cuello—. ¡Ah! E-Eva, eh...

Ella le miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro.

—Te amo —le dijo muy seria.

—Yo también te amo. Pero Eva vamos a llegar tarde por si no lo has notado, eh.

—¿Y si nos tomamos el día libre?

—¿Qué? Pero llamarán a nuestros padres, eh.

—Duncan me debe un gran favor —contestó la morena—, él puede hacernos dos justificantes falsos perfectos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres pasar la mañana conmigo?

Ezekiel asintió.

—Pues vamos que antes tengo que encontrar a Harold —dijo la chica.

—¿Y por qué no le llamas y ya, eh?

—También es verdad.

.

.

.

.

Heather estaba cogiendo algunos libros de su taquilla.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Heather —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Cuando la reina abeja se giró se encontró con Harold.

—Dime nerd —contestó ella con fingido desprecio. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se ajustó las gafas.

—Eva me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda con biología —dijo el pelirrojo. Heather sonrió mentalmente al saber que su plan había funcionado.

—No hables tan alto. ¿O es que acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo?

—Vale, si quieres puedo ir esta tarde a tu casa —contestó el pelirrojo intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Hola? Si mis padres se enteran me quitarán la tarjeta de crédito —contestó la asiática poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vale pues en tu casa no, mmmm —se quedó unos instantes pensativo—. ¿La biblioteca?

—Sí claro, para que se enteren todos mis amigos —protestó la reina abeja. Harold tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no mandarla al cuerno.

—Vale pues ya sólo se me ocurre que vengas a mi casa esta tarde. Si a la señorita le parece bien, claro.

—Si no hay más remedio...

—Vale, a las seis —dijo él.

—¿Me vas a dar tu dirección o no?

.

.

.

.

—Psss, Leshawna —dijo Gwen en voz baja en clase.

—¿Qué?

—Ezekiel no ha venido. Como esté malo adiós a mi plan.

—Gwen, Eva tampoco ha venido —contestó la otra.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, es que Sadie y Katie el otro día estaban parloteando sobre ellos y dijeron que están saliendo.

—Ya, como que Sadie y Katie tienen alguna credibilidad —se mofó Gwen.

Detrás de ellas, pero sin prestarles ninguna atención aunque hablaban de lo mismo estaban Heather y Courtney.

—Mi plan se ha ido al traste —dijo Courtney—. ¡Con lo que había trabajado en él!

—Hubiese molado ver a Eva darle una tunda a Gwen —reconoció Heather—. Míralo por el lado bueno, si Zeke no ha venido igual tampoco va a patinar con esa poser de gótica y no tienes que impedir nada.

—¿Y eso qué más da? Yo quería que Eva le partiese la cara.

—Espera, entonces a ti lo de Zeke te importaba una mierda, tú sólo querías que Eva le partiese la cara a Gwen —dijo la asiática con una sonrisa cruel.

—Efectivamente.

.

.

.

.

En un parque no muy lejano bajo unos árboles nuestra Eva y nuestro Zeke estaban besándose ajenos a los planes de algunas de sus compañeras.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, eh —comentó él.

—Gracias —dijo ella sonrojada.

—Tie-tienes unos brazos muy fuertes —dijo tocando uno de ellos.

—Son para abrazarte mejor —dijo ella apretándole entre sus brazos. Ambos se rieron.

—¿Te crees muy fuerte, eh? —dijo él para provocarla.

—No me lo creo, lo soy —contestó ella.

—¿Ah sí? Pues toma, eh.

Zeke empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Eva le suplicó mientras se reía que parase. Cuando paró estaba encima suya y se miraron a los ojos.

—Te quiero Eva...

—Yo también te quiero.

Ezekiel se apartó de ella y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila. Eva le vio sacar un rotulador y escribir Eva x Ezekiel en la corteza del árbol en el que estaban apoyadas las mochilas.

—Qué cursi eres a veces... pero te amo así de cursi —dijo ella.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente y así pasaron el día, entre juegos, caricias, abrazos y besos. Compartieron sus almuerzos y se prometieron cosas que jamás pudieron dejar de cumplir. Como la promesa de amarse para siempre.

Al final del día ambos volvieron a sus casas muy felices y sus padres no sospecharon nada.

.

.

.

.

—Sinceramente no sé por qué dices que tienes problemas Heather —dijo Harold—. Hasta ahora no has dicho nada mal.

Heather y Harold llevaban una hora estudiando en el cuarto de Harold, tres cuartos de hora si exceptuamos la rápida merienda que la madre de Harold les había preparado y hecho tomar antes de irse a trabajar.

—Mira, pues yo no lo tengo claro —dijo la asiática.

Harold bufó y se levantó con el libro y paseándose por la habitación volvió a repetirlo todo. Heather le observó con una ligera sonrisa mientras jugaba con su larga y preciosa melena negra.

—¿Lo has entendido? —preguntó Harold.

—No —contestó Heather con una sonrisa.

Harold dejó el libro de cualquier manera sobre la mesa y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás intentando? —preguntó muy serio. Sabía que la asiática tramaba algo.

—Me ofendes —contestó—. No estoy intentando nada.

—Sí claro. Le pides a otra persona que me pida ayuda de tu parte, vienes y te lo sabes todo pero aún así insistes en que te lo repita todo una y otra vez. Perdona que sospeche pero a mi todo esto me huele a cuerno quemado.

—¿Y según tú qué estoy intentando? —preguntó ella cruzando las piernas.

—Y yo qué sé. Eres Heather —dijo él. La chica sonrió.

—¿Y por eso debo estar tramando algo diabólico, no? —preguntó ella descruzando las piernas y levantándose—. Porque soy Heather.

—No, pero sí tienes más números de estar tramando algo malo que el resto —contestó el nerd.

—No te puedo culpar por sospechar —dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. Harold se removió incómodo y recogió su libro de la mesa para ponerlo en la estantería, cuando lo estaba haciendo sintió a la bailarina detrás de él muy cerca—. Pero por lo menos yo soy honesta y reconozco que no soy trigo limpio.

Harold se giró y se encontró con Heather sonriéndole de forma altiva.

—¿A qué has venido?

—A estudiar.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo él empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No te pongas a la defensiva, yo no soy Leshawna —dijo ella sin sonreír esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Heather? —dijo él alejándose de ella—. ¿Qué quieres de mi? —la asiática vio en su cara que él no estaba bien.

—No voy a humillarte si eso es lo que estás pensando.

—No tienes problemas en biología.

—No, no tengo ningún problema en biología —admitió ella.

—¿Entonces para qué has montado todo este paripé? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. Mira, búrlate de las cosas aburridas que digo, de lo de Leshawna, de que soy un nerd o de lo que sea y vete —Heather frunció el ceño y se acercó a él molesta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en pasar de Leshawna. No tienes cojones de enfrentarte a la verdad y la verdad es que no puedes saber nunca al cien por cien cómo va a actuar alguien. Estabas seguro de que ella cambiaría y mira, no ha cambiado. No lo sabes todo Harold, aunque tú creas que sí.

—Bueno, pero he descubierto que tramabas algo —dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama.

—Y tú has asumido que si tramo algo tiene que ser malo porque soy yo —añadió la morena.

—Bueno, pues sí —admitió Harold.

—Pues no me conoces. Hay muchas cosas de mi que tú no sabes —dijo ella sentándose en la mesa.

—Creo que te conozco lo suficiente —dijo el chico sin levantarse de su cama. Heather sonrió altiva de nuevo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ella jugando con su precioso pelo. Él asintió—. ¿Entonces ya sabías que quiero follarte?

Harold parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Que tú quieres qué?

—Quiero follarte, Harold —dijo ella clavando su mirada en él.

—Ya, claro —dijo él con incredulidad. Heather se levantó de la mesa y ante la atónita mirada de él se llevó las manos al top para quitárselo. Harold se quedó boquiabierto al ver los preciosos pechos que la chica poseía—. Lo-lolas —dijo él sonrojado y sonriendo feliz.

Heather sonrió y se acercó a él. Harold le dejó sitio a su lado, pero la asiática en lugar de simplemente tumbarse en la cama se subió por el final de la misma y gateó hasta ponerse a su lado como un felino, se sentó junto a él y le habló con seriedad.

—Sé que te han mentido y que te han hecho daño, pero yo no te miento: quiero follarte Harold, no hay nada que me apetezca más en el mundo.

Él la miró. Si bien siempre había pensado que ella era hermosa jamás había fantaseado siquiera con estar tan íntimamente con una mujer como Heather.

—N-No tengo protección —dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo que su miembro de ponía más duro que una piedra. Heather sonrió y sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de sus shorts—. ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó.

Como respuesta la chica le besó apasionadamente y Harold sólo pudo corresponder tras unos instantes. No fue un beso muy largo porque Heather enseguida lo apartó de sí para desabrocharse los shorts y Harold decidió que también era su momento para desvestirse, aunque en cuanto se quitó la camiseta Heather empezó a morderle el cuello.

—¡Heather! Oh sí, lo haces muy bien nena.

—Esto no es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacerte —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Ahora me toca a mi, reina —dijo el pelirrojo mirando un punto concreto del cuerpo de la joven.

Heather acarició su pelo pelirrojo mientras él besaba sus pechos.

—¡Harold más!

El chico manipuló el izquierdo mientras chupaba el derecho de modo que parecía que buscaba meterse todo el seno en la boca.

—¡Ah! Sí, me encanta —dijo Heather. Justo en ese momento Harold paró y se separó con una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué paras?

—Voy a enseñarte mi especialidad. Túmbese madame —pidió muy cortésmente. Heather obedeció con una sonrisa.

—Espero que valga la pena —dijo ella fingiendo molestia.

—Por supuesto, tigresa —dijo él.

—Yo me veo más como una pantera, una pantera negra —replicó la chica.

—Muy bien, prepárese para disfrutar lady pantera —para sorpresa de Heather él se acercó a sus píes y los miró de cerca —. tienes muchas rozaduras, especialmente en los dedos querida.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Soy bailarina de ballet y- ¡Ahah! ¡Harold! —exclamó. Harold estaba masajeando su píe izquierdo de un modo experto y delicioso —. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer... esa maravilla en los píes? —dijo llevándose una mano a la cara. No esperaba que un masaje en los píes pudiese llegar a excitarla de esa manera, nunca podría haberlo imaginado. Harold sonrió con algo de malicia.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo útiles que pueden llegar a ser algunos tutoriales de internet, pantera.

—Primero, eres un friki; segundo, no se te ocurra parar.

El masaje de ambos píes fue largo y concienzudo. Para Heather fue increíble porque a pesar de estar acostumbrada a buen sexo nunca había experimentado tanto placer sin que sus pechos, vagina o ano fuesen los protagonistas. Harold estaba duro, tan duro que hasta dolía, pero su código de honor de caballero le impedía ocuparse de sí mismo sin antes haberle asegurado el placer a su compañera.

—¡Ah! Harold eso es increíble. Vas a tener que hacerme eso después de la representación de ballet ¡ah! Júrame que lo harás.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, preciosa —dijo Harold —. Además, aún no he terminado con tus preciosos y perfectos píes de bailarina.

Heather alzó la cabeza para ver cómo Harold besaba cada uno de los dedos de sus píes. Al principio le pareció un poco asqueroso, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba besando sus heridas y rozaduras. Ese chico que parecía un caballero salido de alguna antigua leyenda caballeresca estaba besando sus píes, las heridas de sus píes, como esperando con ello aliviar el dolor que ella pudiese sentir. Heather Wilson no era una joven fácil de conmover, pero ese sencillo gesto hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco y que su excitación la llevase al límite de la cordura.

—Harold, quiero hacerlo ahora —dijo.

Él intentó volver a su lado para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior con normalidad, pero ella se le puso encima y le besó de un modo muy sucio y cargado de deseo carnal. Enseguida le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y cuando él quiso reaccionar ella ya estaba abriendo el envoltorio del preservativo con los dientes.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó él con la voz ronca por la excitación.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no te miento. Quiero y voy a follarte ahora, Harold —dijo la asiática.

Tras esas palabras colocó el preservativo en el pene del chico hábilmente. Heather sonrió como quién por fin le va a hincar el diente a un delicioso pastel de chocolate y se colocó sobre Harold. Harold la ayudó sujetando su pene con la mano y gimió cuando sintió que empezaba a introducirse en ella, aunque pronto gimió más fuerte: Heather se había dejado caer sobre el pene y se lo había introducido de golpe. Se quedó unos instantes allí quieta con el tronco bien recto sin moverse ni un poco, Harold se moría de ganas por mover su pelvis y embestirla pero no lo hizo, algo en esa mujer era hipnótico y le decía que tendrían que hacerlo cómo ella quisiese. Para su sorpresa cuando Heather empezó a moverse empezó directamente con un ritmo tan fuerte que pensó que se volvería loco. La chica era muy hábil y tenía talento para ese tipo de actividad, además era muy flexible y fuerte, cosa que Harold notó y agradeció. Él empezó a acompañar los movimientos de ella embistiendo con fuerza y ayudándola a ir más rápido agarrando su trasero.

—¡Fóllame Heather! ¡Sí, sí, sí! —suplicó el pelirrojo sudando a mares.

—¡HAROLD! ¡SÍ! —gritó ella cubierta en sudor.

—¡Deja que te lo haga a cuatro patas! —pidió él cuando ya llevaban un rato en esa postura. Sabía que jamás podría domar a esa pantera, pero necesitaba intentarlo o por lo menos que ella le permitiese fantasear con la idea.

La preciosa bailarina sacó el pene del chico de su zona íntima y enseguida se puso a cuatro patas y esperó. Harold la penetró con fuerza ganándose un fuerte gemido. Heather siempre había imaginado que ese chico era un buen amante, pero no se imaginaba que pudiese ser tan bueno. Sus movimientos eran expertos y sentía que podía quebrarla con sólo desearlo pero que no lo haría, y además encontraba extremadamente atractivo el hecho de que el nerd se asegurase de que ella estaba disfrutando. Había tenido amantes fabulosos antes, pero jamás había estado con una persona que la tratase como lo que era: una diosa del sexo a la que complacer, una reina cuyo placer era más importante que el de su compañero, y aún así ella quería que él gozase, no para compensarle por la incompetencia emocional -y probablemente también amatoria- de la anterior compañera sexual del chico, sino porque ardía en deseo por él. Había esperado pacientemente, fingiendo indiferencia, observando y siempre alerta tal y como lo haría un felino, a que llegase el momento perfecto de atacar y eso fue algo que celebró mentalmente mientras ese gran amante la empalaba desde atrás con fervor.

—¡Heather! —gritó él. Ella sonrió a pesar de la expresión orgásmica de su rostro ya que adoraba que sus amantes gritasen su nombre.

—¡Ah! ¡Más! ¡GRITA MI NOMBRE! —contestó ella. Harold se excitó aún más si cabe al notar que Heather no pedía nada, sino que exigía lo que quería. Le encantaban las mujeres con carácter.

—Heather, Heather... ¡OH DIOS, HEATHER! —exclamó al sentir que se correría pronto.

—¡NO PARES, NO PARES! —ordenó ella mientras intentaba hacer que él la penetrase más rápido y profundamente.

Harold emitió un fuerte sonido gutural al correrse en Heather, por suerte estaban utilizando preservativo. El pelirrojo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la espalda de la chica, aunque a ella no le molestó sino que se acomodó sobre el colchón, lo cual permitió que Harold pudiese salirse de ella, sin embargo no se apartó demasiado, sino que se tumbó junto a ella y le acarició el pelo y besó su frente.

—Eso... ha sido un polvazo —Heather no era una mujer dada a los cumplidos -no a los sinceros- pero tenía que decirlo.

Harold sonrió pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

Eva sintió un escalofrío de golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa, Eva? —le preguntó Olga a su hija.

—No lo sé, es que he tenido la sensación de que pasa algo malo —dijo la chica. La imagen de Ezekiel le vino a la cabeza sin saber por qué.

—Tonterías —dijo la mujer.

—Tienes razón —contestó la chica ignorando la sensación de intranquilidad que aún no la abandonaba.

.

.

.

.

Harold despertó e intentó estirarse en la cama pero topó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Buscó con su mano en la mesilla y allí halló sus gafas, cuando se las puso vio claramente a Heather allí desnuda y sonriéndole.

—Te he quitado las gafas porque te habías dormido con ellas, nerd —dijo la chica.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada porque estaba alucinando. Jamás se había despertado junto a una chica, todas se iban siempre después del sexo, todas incluida Leshawna. Aunque siempre le había sentado fatal porque le hacía sentirse como un objeto cuando le hacían eso lo había aceptado como normalidad, por eso le pareció extraño que la mujer más egoísta que había conocido en su vida se hubiese quedado junto a él.

—Ha sido genial —comentó el joven refiriéndose al sexo.

Heather hizo gesto de ir a decir algo pero no lo hizo, en su lugar empezó a besarle. Estuvieron bastante rato enrollándose hasta que la asiática se separó de él y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —preguntó Harold algo desilusionado.

—No —contestó ella yendo hacia su mochila. Harold vio que sacaba otro preservativo—. ¿Te apetece un bis? —preguntó ella de forma provocativa.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harold con cara de pervertido.

Enseguida la habitación volvió a llenarse de gemidos y gritos tan fuertes que los abuelitos de la casa de al lado habían apagado la tele ya que se les hacía imposible escuchar la telenovela.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Sorpresa! ¿Pocos os esperabais ver a Harold y a Heather haciendo cositas malas, eh? :P Por cierto, necesito un favorcillo. ¿De las siguientes parejas cuál os gusta más?**_

Harold x Heather; Justin x Beth; Sugar x Ella; Sadie x Trent o Tyler x Alejandro

_**KovatePrivalski97: Como ya has podido comprobar esos dos no son los únicos cachondos en este fic, de hecho todos los personajes son bastante degenerados :P gracias por el review ^.^ **_

_**kena86: Gracias, eso intento (Noah: miente, sólo es una degenerada) Gracias por el review :D**_

_**juanjonh343: Ayyyy estoy echando de menos tus locos reviews :P te espero jijiji**_

_**pinsheshitamota: Gracias por el review y por lo demás :D**_

**OFIXD**


	19. El juego de Eva: Parte 22

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): PARTE 2.2**

Zeke fue aquella tarde de lunes al parque de detrás del instituto muy emocionado porque, pensaba, que ese día sería redondo, no podía estar más equivocado. La mañana con Eva había sido preciosa y además se sentía muy bien porque saltarse un día de instituto para estar por ahí con su novia era algo que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacer si no fuese porque estaba con esa chica. Estaba muy contento porque por fin había encontrado el amor y era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

—¡Ezekiel! —le llamó una voz femenina. Era Gwen.

El chico sonrió al ver a su amiga y la saludó con la mano.

—Hola Gwen, eh —dijo bastante contento. Estaba impaciente por aprender a patinar y demostrarle a Eva que ella no era la única que podía ser buena en más de un deporte—. ¿Pero dónde están tus patines, eh?

La gótica no sólo no llevaba patines sino que además iba vestida con un vestido negro cuya falda tenía vuelo y llegaba un par de dedos por encima de sus rodillas, sólo le faltaban los tacones, pero llevaba unas sandalias para disimular.

—Ah, es que no necesito patinar para enseñarte —se excusó ella. Zeke la miró confundido.

—¿Entonces cómo lo vas a hacer, eh?

—Pues te iré diciendo lo que tienes que hacer.

—Vale, eh —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Anda, vamos a ese banco y así te enseño a ponerte los patines como un profesional —dijo ella intentando ser divertida. Zeke sonrió impaciente.

—¡Sí, eh! —y la adelantó.

Gwen se quedó un poco atrás y se relamió mirando el trasero de nuestro Ezekiel.

.

.

.

.

Mientras eso ocurría Courtney, Jo, Sugar y Ella iban de camino al mismo parque, unas más contentas que otras.

—¡Hacía mucho que no salíamos a hacer algo divertido juntas! —exclamó Ella feliz mientras sujetaba la mano de Sugar, la cual iba muy seria.

—¿¡Alguien me puede recordar por qué vamos a hacer esto!? —protestó Jo.

—¿De verdad tengo que volver a explicarlo? —dijo Courtney revisando su PDA.

—Yo lo que quiero que me expliques es por qué Bridgette, Heather, Sky y Dakota se han librado de venir y yo no —protestó Sugar.

—Heather dijo que tenía que ir a clases de repaso —a pesar de que no las estaba mirando Courtney supo que las otras la miraban con incredulidad —. Sí, yo tampoco me lo he tragado. Dakota tenía que ir a una reunión familiar.

—Es decir, a hacer alguna cosa friki con el friki de Sam —aclaró Jo.

—Sky tenía que entrenar, en cuanto a Bridgette... yo creo que es ninfómana —explicó Courtney.

—¿Entonces vamos allí, le damos una paliza a Gwen y salvamos al zombie de Ezekiel? —preguntó Jo.

—¡Cómo si fuese una princesa! —exclamó Ella feliz. Todas la ignoraron.

—Pfff... no, no es eso —dijo Courtney empezando a exasperarse—. Tenemos que observar la situación y sólo intervendremos en el caso de que se le tire encima.

—Que lo hará porque la gótica es muy puta —dijo Sugar.

—¿Y qué ganamos nosotras con esto? —preguntó Jo. Sugar se mosqueó aún más al escuchar esa pregunta porque, ¿quién era Jo para quejarse?

—¡Qué guarra! Eva es amiga tuya, cerda egoísta —protestó la reina de la belleza.

—¡Tú sí que eres una cerda! —contestó Jo enfadada.

Las dos rubias se miraron con cara de querer matarse, por lo que Courtney intervino.

—¡Ya basta! Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—¿Y por qué no se ocupa Eva de esto? —preguntó la deportista —. es decir, es su novio.

—Porque no se lo hemos contado —dijo Courtney. Jo la miró intrigada.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Mira... —Courtney se giró y las miró a las tres con una mirada llena de dolor —. yo no pude evitar que Gwen y Duncan se besasen, pero ahora puedo vengarme y puedo impedir que esa... esa mala pécora bese al novio de otra chica.

—¿Necesitas vengarte? —preguntó Jo muy seria.

—No consigo superarlo —admitió Courtney—. No puedo olvidar lo que ella me hizo creer. Era mi amiga y besó a mi novio.

—Yo creo que en parte te vengaste al dejarla de puta para arriba en el insti, Courtney —dijo Sugar —. tiene una reputación casi tan mala como su amiguita Leshawna.

—No es suficiente. Tiene que sufrir, tengo que destruirla —aclaró la futura abogada con seriedad.

—No podemos dejar que Gwen destruya más historias de amor verdadero —dijo Ella. Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar a esa chica decir tales palabras.

—Igual tu problema no es con Gwen, yo creo que es con Duncan —dijo Jo. Courtney lo pensó unos instantes pero después negó con la cabeza.

—Duncan ya tuvo su castigo en su día, sin embargo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de vengarme de verdad de ella.

—Si Brick me engañase le haría un nudo marinero en el pene —dijo la deportista con cierta rabia ante la posibilidad de que eso pudiese llegar a ocurrir.

Las otras tres la miraron algo asustadas.

—Recuerdame que nunca nunca me pelee contigo —dijo Sugar acojonada.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad Katie lloraba entre los brazos de su mejor amiga muy desesperada. Trent estaba allí sin decir nada, porque ya sabía de la delicada situación por la que estaba pasando la mejor amiga de su novia.

—Lo siento mucho, Katie.

—Ni se me ha acercado... en todo el día no ha intentado hablarme ni-ni nada... —dijo la delgada sin poder contener su dolor.

Noah no había intentado hablarle en todo el día, la había mirado en varias ocasiones pero aún así no se le había acercado para nada.

—Katie escucha —dijo interviniendo Trent—. En nada se van a acabar las clases y no tendrás que verle más.

—Pero yo le quiero —murmuró sin dejar de llorar.

—Yo creo que deberías olvidarle y pensar qué vas a hacer ahora —dijo Trent muy serio —. con Noah o sin él tú sigues estando embarazada.

—Sí, y el estrés no es bueno para el bebé —dijo Sadie acariciando la tripita de Katie —. quiero que mi sobrinito nazca fuerte y sano.

Iba a tener un bebé, un hijo que sería suyo y que nadie iba a poder quitarle jamás. En ese momento decidió que si tenía que luchar por alguien sería por su hijo y por ella misma, nunca más por Noah.

—Si es una niña quiero llamarla Sandy —dijo sonriendo pero con gruesas lágrimas cayendo aún de sus ojos oscuros. Sadie lloró también.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tus padres?

—No lo sé... no estoy preparada.

—Cuando estés lista podrás contar con nosotros —dijo Trent poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Somos amigas para siempre —dijo Sadie tratando de animarla con su sonrisa.

—Sois los mejores —dijo Katie más animada.

.

.

.

.

Noah estaba tirado en su cama con un libro encima de la cara, pero no le importaba. Él no quería estar lejos de Katie y no sabía cómo volver a acercarse a ella, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a pedirles consejo a sus amigos: Eva estaba empezando una relación y lo que menos necesitaba era que él le contase una historia que incluía infidelidad y un embarazo producido por el fallo de un método anticonceptivo; Owen era muy bocazas y además se enfadaría mucho con él si se enteraba de que se había acostado con otra persona mientras salía con Katie, en cuanto a Izzy simplemente era Izzy y la pelirroja intentando guardar un secreto tenía más peligro que un tonto con una cuchilla.

En resumen, Noah no sabía qué hacer y no había nadie en el mundo en quién él creyese poder confiar para pedir la ayuda que necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas no tardaron demasiado en localizar a Gwen y Ezekiel en el parque. Sólo tuvieron que ir a las pistas de patinaje y mirar un poco, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque, tal y como supuso Courtney, Gwen había escogido un lugar muy discreto para "atacar".

La futura abogada vio como Gwen se hacía la simpática y toqueteaba al pobre Ezekiel con la excusa de ayudarle a ponerse en la postura perfecta para patinar. El chico no parecía notar que esos tocamientos no tenían que ver para nada con el asunto del patinaje, pero por otra parte tampoco parecía que disfrutase de que la gótica le tocase tanto.

—Psss, Courtney —la llamó Sugar que estaba tras ella detrás del mismo seto.

—¿Qué?

—Le está manoseando mucho, ¿atacamos ya?

—No, necesitamos más evidencias.

Courtney sintió una mezcla entre placer e ira al ver que pronto iba a poder vengarse.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel se cayó de culo y Gwen rio. Ninguno de los dos advirtió que estaban siendo observados.

—No es gracioso, eh —protestó el chico. No aprendía a patinar ni a tiros.

—Perdona —dijo la gótica —. ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

—No —dijo Zeke negando con la cabeza —. ya he tenido bastante patinaje por hoy, eh.

Gwen le sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse.

—Anda, vamos a ese banco —sugirió la chica.

Le ayudó a ir al banco dónde estaban sus zapatillas y cuando él se estaba quitando los patines se armó de valor. Ezekiel le gustaba mucho y tenía que lanzarse.

—Oye Zeke.

—¿Qué, eh?

—Estaba pensando que como ahora somos amigos podemos contarnos nuestras cosas —Zeke la miró meditándolo unos instantes y asintió contento —. ¿Tienes algún secreto que una amiga deba saber?

—Uh, bueno una vez rompí un grifo en el instituto y culpé a Duncan y a Geoff, eh.

—¿Y quién no ha culpado alguna vez de algo a Duncan y Geoff? —preguntó Gwen. Hasta las que estaban detrás del seto espiando tuvieron que admitir que Gwen tenía razón —. pero no me refería a ese tipo de secreto, Ezekiel —dijo la gótica poniéndole la mano en la rodilla. Este gesto activo todas las alarmas de Jo, Court, Sugar y Ella, sin embargo no las de Ezekiel, el cual a pesar de no sentirse cómodo con eso no lo interpretó como nada más que un gesto amistoso por parte de Gwen.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres, eh?

—¿Qué piensas de las chicas?

—Pues... —Zeke no sabía qué quería decir, pero supuso que se refería a las chicas de su clase—. Todas son majas supongo, eh.

—¿Y qué opinas de Eva? —preguntó Gwen. Si bien no creía a Sadie y Katie quería comprobar si habían dicho la verdad. Ezekiel se sonrojó.

—Eva es estupenda, eh —dijo pensando en su enamorada.

—Bueno... pero hay más chicas —dijo Gwen insinuándose un poco más. Ezekiel -como es bien sabido por todos- es de esas personas a las que hay que decirles claramente qué es lo que quieres o no lo entienden.

—Sí, todas las de la clase me caen bien, eh —comentó inocentemente el chico.

—¿Incluso Heather y Courtney? Yo pienso que son unas petardas —comentó la gótica olvidando sus intenciones por unos instantes. Las chicas tuvieron que sujetar a Courtney para que no saliese a por Gwen.

—Son simpáticas, eh.

—Bueno pero eso no es importante ahora... —dijo acariciando el brazo del chico —. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy adorable?

—Sí, eh —dijo Zeke apartándose de ella lentamente —. Eva me lo dice mucho.

—Yo sé que Eva no te gusta de verdad —dijo la gótica sonriéndose.

—Eso no es cierto... creo que mejor me voy a ir a mi casa, eh —dijo el castaño. La actitud de Gwen había acabado por espantarle, pero aún así Gwen no iba a darse por vencida.

—Yo sé lo que quieres y te lo voy a dar —y le besó.

Ezekiel enseguida se apartó pero ella se le volvió a echar encima. Estaba tan asustado que lo único que le vino a la mente fue Eva.

—¡SUÉLTALE!

Cuando Gwen se quiso dar cuenta Courtney, Ella, Sugar y Jo estaban frente a ellos cruzadas de brazos y con expresiones de enfado muy evidentes. Ezekiel aprovechó este momento para liberarse del agarre de Gwen y huir del parque corriendo, extrañamente Jo fue tras él.

—¡¿Por qué tenéis que arruinarlo todo siempre?! —preguntó enfadada al ver que su plan se había ido al traste.

—¡Tú eres la que lo arruina siempre todo! —la acusó Ella.

—Tú cierra la puta boca, cursi de mierda —contestó la gótica.

—¡No la insultes, roba-novios! —dijo Sugar dándole un empujón a su enemiga.

—No vas a besar al novio de otra chica nunca más, roba-novios —dijo Courtney muy seria. Gwen sabía que se la estaba jugando pero aún así sonrió de forma prepotente.

—Qué bonito eufemismo, Courtney. ¿Aún sigues diciéndote a ti misma que sólo besé a Duncan? Pero si tú sabes la verdad...

—¡Cállate! —ordenó la castaña.

—Me acosté con tu novio, Courtney. Me acosté con Duncan y lo sabes.

Las allí presentes, Gwen incluida, pensaron que Courtney se pondría histérica y a chillar, pero en su lugar lo que hizo fue propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a Gwen en la mejilla izquierda. La gótica cayó al suelo y tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero para cuando lo hizo Courtney ya iba de camino a la salida del parque acompañada por sus dos amigas.

—¡Eso ha sido impresionante! —dijo Sugar sonriendo.

—¡Viva el amor verdadero y vivan las defensoras del amor! —exclamó una muy feliz Ella.

Courtney no dijo nada porque muy en el fondo le había dolido tener que hacer eso, el caso es que no sabía por qué se estaba arrepintiendo, ni por qué deseaba girarse para comprobar que Gwen estaba bien. Pronto las felicitaciones de sus amigas acallaron la voz de su casi siempre ignorada conciencia.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ezekiel! —gritó Jo.

Ezekiel dejó de correr en seco. No se había percatado de que Jo le había seguido porque sólo quería huir.

—¿Qu-qué, eh? —preguntó asustado y con los ojos al borde del llanto.

No es para menos, cualquier persona se sentiría incómoda e incluso agredida si alguien intentase obligarle a hacer algo que no le gusta, y teniendo en cuenta que el acercamiento que Gwen había intentado había sido de índole sexual Zeke no sólo se sentía incómodo y agredido. sino que se sentía estúpido por haber confiado en la gótica.

—No temas, no te haré nada —prometió la deportista. Si bien no era una persona dulce se hacía una idea de cómo se sentía el chico. Cuando Jo fue a hablar de nuevo Ezekiel rompió a llorar desconsoladamente —. Calma chico, calma —intentó tocarle un hombro, pero él rechazó el gesto—. Sé que lo que te ha pasado es una mierda.

—E-Eva va a-a odiarme, eh —dijo entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pero yo no quería-yo no sabía qué Gwen...! —era incapaz de explicarse pero aún así Jo le entendió.

—¡Eva no pensará que tú intentabas nada con esa gótica de pacotilla!

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, eh? —preguntó sin dejar de llorar.

Pensaba que, en cuanto se enterase, Eva iba a dejarle y no quería que eso pasase, la quería, la quería mucho.

—Nosotras lo vimos todo, vimos que tú no hiciste nada y que ella te intentó obligar —dijo la deportista intentando calmar al chico.

—¡Yo no quiero que Eva me odie, eh!

—Buscaremos a Eva y se lo contaremos todo —propuso Jo.

—Está en su casa castigada, eh —dijo Zeke. Sabía que Jo y Eva eran amigas, así que confió en ella porque en ese momento necesitaba poder confiar en alguien.

Los dos adolescentes emprendieron el camino a casa de la morena en silencio, silencio que Jo no tardó en romper:

—Ezekiel no deberías confiar en las chicas del grupo de Leshawna, no son buena gente —le aconsejó.

—Yo creía que Gwen quería ser mi amiga, eh.

—La última persona que se hizo amiga de Gwen acabó llorando porque Gwen se lió con su chico —explicó la rubia.

—Sí, ya sé que Gwen besó al novio de Courtney, eh.

—¿Que lo besó? No Zeke. Gwen se acostó con Duncan, ama robarles novios a las chicas y seguro que se ha acercado a ti por eso, porque eres un chico con novia.

—Yo creía que Eva y Gwen eran amigas, eh —dijo Zeke sintiendo que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Odiaba mencionar a Gwen, la odiaba por lo que le había hecho.

—Dentro de esa apariencia de persona a la que los demás han herido está una persona muy egoísta. Gwen es un parásito, se alimenta de los demás y los abandona cuando ya no puede hacerles más daño —dijo la chica con dureza —. Si te fijas la atmósfera se vuelve más negativa cuando esa tipa está cerca. Pues es porque es mala y tóxica.

Ezekiel sintió que se estremecía con sólo pensarlo.

.

.

.

.

Eva estaba sentada en el porche de su casa con un vaso de zumo frente a ella aún sin tocar. La sensación de intranquilidad no se le iba y Ezekiel tenía el móvil apagado, por lo que sólo podía esperar y volver a intentarlo más tarde. Mientras esperaba a que su padre volviese del trabajo se puso a pensar en uno de los pasos del PENE y es que tenía que pensar qué iba a ponerse para el gran día y tenía que sentirse atractiva con ello. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue ponerse su pijama porque la respuesta del chico ante él había sido muy buena, pero tampoco quería repetir ropa, y menos en su primera vez. Se imaginó a si misma con uno de esos trajes de enfermera sexy y se echó a reír estúpidamente.

—¡EVA! —gritó una voz femenina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Cuando la susodicha miró en la dirección del grito vio a Jo y Zeke delante de la verja de su casa. Algo no iba bien.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—Zeke tiene que contarte algo malo —dijo Jo.

Eva les dejó pasar a pesar de su castigo y enseguida que entró Zeke la abrazó y se puso a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa cariño? —le apartó de sí para mirarle a la cara y vio que su rostro y ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Zeke la volvió a abrazar sin dejar de llorar —. ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

—Estaba patinando en el parque con Gwen y la tía se le ha echado encima —contestó la rubia. Eva creyó que había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué?

—Gwen ha empezado a besarle y a manosearle. ¡Si no fuese porque las chicas y yo estábamos por ahí y lo vimos todo lo habría violado allí mismo!

Eva sintió que su cabeza empezaba a arder por la ira. Se puso roja y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que le rechinaron los dientes.

—¡VOY A MATAR A ESA HIJA DE PUTA! —gritó totalmente fuera de sí. Hubiese echado a correr para ir a por Gwen si Zeke no hubiese estado sollozando abrazado a ella—. No te preocupes, mi amor —dijo acariciando la espalda de su chico —. Esa tipeja se va a arrepentir de haberte puesto la mano encima.

—Eva yo no quería, eh...

—¡Claro que tú no querías, cariño! Yo sé que no —dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—El pobre estaba asustado por si le dejabas o algo —explicó Jo bastante incómoda. La situación le resultaba, y de hecho era, muy violenta.

—Ezekiel mírame —los ojos color miel de ella se encontraron con los grisáceos del muchacho —: nunca te dejaría por algo así, no ha sido tu culpa y tú no lo has buscado. La culpa la tiene ella.

—Me siento como un imbécil, eh.

—No eres ningún imbécil, Zeke —dijo Eva antes de volver a abrazarle.

—No tengas miedo, no dejaremos que Gwen vuelva a hacerte daño —le aseguró Jo.

—Gra-gracias, eh —agradeció el chico.

—Te quiero Ezekiel...

—Yo también te quiero Eva...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Reviews:**_

KovatePrivalski97: He tardado pero aquí lo tienes :')

pato262: Me alegro de haberte inspirado * o *

kena86: Te lo agradezco :D Harold es un encanto la verdad.

Juanjonh343: Y aquí tienes :D

MabelCove: Sí :D

**OFIXD**


	20. El juego de Eva: Parte 23

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): PARTE 2.3**

"_Hola, hola, hola queridos compañeros. El baile de graduación se acerca y habrá comida y diversión por un tubo. ¿A qué esperáis para pedirle salir a la nena de vuestros sueños? ¿Vais a esperar a que otra le pida salir al chico que os mola? ¡Venid todos al baile y votad por vuestra candidata favorita! ¿Quién ganará y será coronada reina del baile? ¡No os lo perdáis!" _

Josee escuchó la voz de Topher hablando por megafonía, después miró uno de los carteles que anunciaban el baile y después a Jacques.

—Quiero ganar, Jacques. ¡Yo tengo que ser la reina!

—Josee, el médico te dijo que dejases de obsesionarte con ganar, que no te sentaba bien.

—Por favor Jacques, esto no hace que me obsesione porque está claro que voy a ganar —dijo la patinadora sobre hielo muy segura de sí misma.

—Muy bien, pero no puedes sabotear a nadie —dijo el rubio.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ni amañar los votos.

—¡Pero Jacques-!

—Y si te vuelves loca otra vez irás tú sola al baile —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No me harías eso!

.

.

.

.

—¡Tienes que atreverte, tío! —dijo Rock.

—¡Venga hermano! —le animó Chet.

Lorenzo cogió aire y se atrevió a echar la invitación para el baile en la taquilla de la chica que le gustaba. Los rockeros y los hermanastros se alejaron rápidamente de allí para que nadie les pillase con las manos en la masa.

—¡Yuju! —exclamó Rock. Él, Chet y Lorenzo chocaron los cinco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un muy confundido Spud.

—¡Lorenzo acaba de dejarle una notita a esa nena tan sexy! —explicó Rock. Justo en ese momento Taylor pasó por su lado—. Y hablando de nenas sexys... Taylor tú y yo como pareja en el baile, ¿qué me dices?

—Que te mueras —dijo ella sin pararse siquiera.

—Se hace la dura, pero ya caerá —dijo el rubio siempre positivo.

.

.

.

.

Kitty entró corriendo al instituto y estuvo a punto de chocarse con un par de profesores, con una fila de taquillas y con la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil. Estaba impaciente por ver a sus amigos y cuando los vio prácticamente se abalanzó encima de ellos.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó abrazando a Carrie y a Devin —. ¿Dónde están Mickey y Jay?

—Por ahí vienen —dijo Devin.

—Buenos días —les saludaron los gemelos al unísono cuando llegaron a su lado.

—¡Hacéis una pareja tan bonita! —exclamó Kitty al ver a Devin y Carrie de la mano. Los dos se sonrojaron.

—Gracias —dijo la rubia. Kitty dejó de mirarla para mirar a Mickey.

—Oye Mickey, ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? —preguntó la asiática. Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Co-como una cita? —preguntó el chico nervioso y sonrojado.

—¡Sí! Será divertido —dijo la asiática —. ¡Selfie con mi pareja para el baile! —y agarró al alucinado Mickey para sacarse una foto con él.

.

.

.

.

—¡No se corre por el pasillo! —gritó MacArthur a unos estudiantes. Éstos miraron a la vigilante del pasillo con una mezcla entre miedo y odio y redujeron su velocidad—. Es acojonante Sanders, en cuanto se acerca el baile se les nota que se ponen como en celo y actúan como animales. ¿Pues sabes qué? No en mi pasillo.

Sanders rodó los ojos y decidió que darle más cuerda a MacArthur con ese tema no iba a ser buena idea.

—A todos nos apetece ir al baile y frotarnos contra alguien como unos cerdos para luego ir a follar a la colina como manda la tradición —Sanders iba a interrumpirla pero MacArthur siguió hablando—. ¿Pero me ves a mi haciendo el gilipollas por el pasillo? ¡No! ¿Tan difícil es respetar las normas?

—¿Y con quién irás al baile? —preguntó Sanders intentando calmarse.

—Con mi follamigo, claro.

—¿No puedes simplemente decir que vas con Brody? Me resulta incómodo tener una visión constante de vosotros haciéndolo y aún no me he quitado de la cabeza la otra visión de vosotros haciéndolo en MI casa del árbol.

—Ese no es mi estilo, Sanders.

—¿Y por qué no sois novios? Lleváis dos años con este rollo de "sólo somos amigos que nos acostamos".

—Pues porque no nos queremos, sólo nos gusta follar y punto.

—Sí, claro —dijo la otra con incredulidad.

—Mira, te juro como que me llamo MacArthur que si estuviésemos enamorados saldríamos juntos.

—¡¿Qué MacArthur ni qué leches?! ¡Pero si te llamas Valentina Escobar, lo de MacArthur se te ocurrió un día mientras merendábamos viendo MacGyver!

.

.

.

.

Heather se retocó el gloss de los labios mirándose en el espejo de su taquilla, quería que sus labios pareciesen más comestibles y atractivos que de costumbre y como Sugar y Ella estaban muy ocupadas dándose el lote a su lado aprovechó para cepillarse el pelo de nuevo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía ganas de ver al nerd.

"_Estúpido y sensual nerd..." _pensó mientras recordaba el tacto de su piel y sus gemidos. Casi podía sentir cómo se movía dentro de ella.

Y de golpe le vio entrar leyendo un libro sobre... bueno, no tenía ni idea de qué era ese libro, pero lo importante para ella fue verle entrar. Era tan sexy cuando leía aislado del mundo y en general. Heather cerró su taquilla de golpe y se dirigió hacia dónde él estaba abriendo la suya. El chico estaba tan concentrado en organizar sus libros que no notó a Heather detrás de él.

—Hola Harold... —dijo de modo sensual.

Harold sintió que su sangre se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía con solo escucharla. Se giró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola pantera...

Y entonces no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. _"Dios" _pensó. ¿Por qué su instituto no era uno de esos en los que había un estricto código de vestimenta? Porque -pensó Harold- alguna maldita/bendita deidad quería que él tuviese una erección justo antes de entrar a clase. No era para menos, Heather llevaba un ajustado top amarillo, unos pantaloncitos escandalosamente cortos y unas bailarinas de color plata. La chica le rodeó con los brazos sin importarle un comino quién pudiese verlos.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó ella. Raro en Heather.

—Por supuesto, madame.

—Pues... eso me encantaría solucionarlo ahora mismo —dijo ella de forma sugerente. Harold gimió cuando notó los labios de ella tocando su cuello.

—¿Y-y qué sugieres? —preguntó él colocando sus manos en la espalda de ella, justo encima de su trasero.

—Pues podríamos ir al baño... —dijo ella. Por alguna extraña razón quería ser delicada con él, tal vez porque estaban en el instituto y lo que ella se proponía estaba absolutamente prohibido.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en el baño del instituto? —preguntó él saliendo momentáneamente de su trance. Heather acarició con la palma de su mano los genitales de él por encima del pantalón.

—Nerd, si pensase que nadie iba a vernos te follaría aquí y ahora.

—¡Dios!

Heather le agarró de la mano y lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo, justo entonces se cruzaron con Dakota.

—¿A dónde vais? —preguntó la rubia.

—A follar —contestó Heather antes de pasar de largo con Harold.

—Ah vale... ¿Qué? —se giró pero ya los vio muy lejos—. Vaya... tengo la sensación de haberme perdido varios capítulos de algo.

.

.

.

.

—Y entonces Mike me dijo que teníamos que hablar... ¡Y me dejó! —explicó Zoey por enésima vez.

Gwen se comió otra galleta sin salir de su impresión. Llevaban ahí como diez minutos, en un cubículo del baño, y Zoey no dejaba de llorar y lamentarse por la inexplicable y repentina ruptura.

—¡Éramos felices, Gwen! —dijo la pelirroja histérica —. estamos hechos el uno para el otro, estoy segura.

—¿Pero te dejó así, sin más?

—Que sí, que de la nada me soltó que teníamos que dejarlo y no me quiso explicar por qué —gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de nuevo y Gwen la abrazó.

La gótica no estaba bien precisamente, pero sabía que Zoey la necesitaba y que ninguna del grupo iba a ayudarla si no lo hacía ella, Leshawna estaba muy rara desde que Harold había pasado de ella y Samey le había advertido en varias ocasiones que su relación con Mike era muy extraña y que no iba a ayudarla si al final tenía razón.

—Vale, tranquila Zo, ya verás com-

Se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar como alguien entraba apresuradamente al baño y se metía en un cubículo. Ambas se quedaron paralizadas allí al escuchar gemidos y se miraron cuando fueron conscientes de lo que pasaba: alguien estaba enrollándose allí.

—Te-Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuró Zoey.

—Buena idea —respondió Gwen.

La gótica puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a girarlo lentamente.

—_¡Oh, dios! _—gimió una conocida voz masculina en el cubículo de al lado.

Gwen se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos y miró a Zoey: ambas habían reconocido esa voz.

—Es Harold —dijo Gwen.

Zoey tragó seco y asintió.

—¿Se habrá reconciliado con Leshawna? —preguntó la gótica.

—Si-si salimos y nos oyen Leshawna nos matará a las dos —dijo la pelirroja asustada.

—Vale, nos vamos a callar para que no nos oigan.

—_¿No has escuchado algo?_—escucharon preguntar a Harold. Ambas se quedaron quietas y se cubrieron la boca.

—_Seguro que sólo te lo has imaginado _—respondió una voz femenina. Las dos chicas se miraron sin entender nada al percatarse de que esa chica no era Leshawna. Pronto se oyeron unos besos.

—_¡Oh dios mío Heather!_

—Te-tenemos que salir de aquí ahora —susurró una muy turbada Zoey.

Ambas salieron de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, para su suerte la pareja no lo notó, para desgracia de Heather y Harold las chicas se chocaron con Leshawna.

Mientras, la parejita seguía a lo suyo. De momento sólo estaban besándose y metiéndose mano aunque a Harold ya le iba haciendo falta saciar su deseo por ella.

—Te necesito, pantera mía...

—Yo también te necesito, Harold —dijo ella. Harold la abrazó y ella aprovechó para recorrer con sus manos los brazos de él, lo cual le excitó más.

—Heather, el otro día estuviste estupenda —la halagó él sinceramente.

—¡Ay calla! —dijo ella antes de besarle de forma salvaje y posesiva. Le deseaba tanto que le costaba contenerse.

Harold ahogó una exclamación cuando la vio quitarse el top, pero no se quedó atrás y se quitó la camiseta para abrazarla y frotar sus torsos desnudos. Sus masculinas manos recorrieron la espalda de ella mientras la observaba de forma excitante y dulce. Heather descendió para besar el pecho de él y después siguió bajando. Harold miró al frente y se quedó muy tieso cuando oyó el cierre de su pantalón y sintió cómo ella se lo bajaba junto con los calzoncillos.

—Parece que alguien se alegra mucho mucho de verme —comentó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harold la miró cuando ella empezó a tantear su pene con la mano.

—N-No deberíamos hacer esto aquí —dijo él. No tenía miedo de ser descubierto, lo que pasa es que estaba tan caliente que tenía miedo de correrse en la boca de Heather y que ella se enfadase.

—Tu amiguito no piensa lo mismo —dijo ella. Harold iba a replicar cuando vio como ella se introducía su pene en la boca de forma experta, como si fuese una auténtica actriz porno.

—¡Oh dios!

Heather se la chupó con fervor y gozó de sentir como las piernas de él luchaban por mantenerle en píe, de notar que él estaba completamente entregado por lo que, cerrando los ojos, gimió mientras seguía complaciéndole. Sintió las manos de Harold jugueteando con su pelo, algo que le desagradaba mucho ya que la mayoría de chicos acababan tirándola del pelo, pero Harold no, él sólo la acarició y eso le gustó.

—¡Voy a-! —Harold se corrió sin apenas tiempo para avisarla. Heather siguió jugando con el pene de él mientras se corría en su boca e incluso sentía como su saliva mezclada con el semen de su amante resbalaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta gotear en sus pechos. Cuando acabó se apartó de él y el pelirrojo la miró avergonzado —. Lo siento.

Cuando Heather recuperó el aliento cogió su top y la camiseta de él y se levantó.

—Anda, vamos a vestirnos —dijo ella.

—Creo que necesitas lavarte un poco —dijo él subiéndose sus calzoncillos y pantalón.

—Tienes razón.

Heather se asomó cuidadosamente y tapándose un poco con su top se dirigió a los espejos y las pilas. Allí utilizó algunas servilletas y agua para lavar su boca, cara y pecho. Harold la observó hacer todo esto sin decir una palabra.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó ella viendo el reflejo de él en el espejo. Sonrió cuando notó que la pregunta le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

—Sí, ha estado bien —dijo él intentando no parecer muy emocionado porque, sinceramente, le había parecido demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Me alegro —dijo ella arreglándose el pelo. Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Y tú qué?

Esta vez fue ella la pillada por sorpresa.

—¿Yo qué de qué?

—Bueno, yo no te he hecho nada a ti... no creo que seas de las que sólo complacen al otro y se quedan tan anchas la verdad —explicó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, confío en que me devuelvas el favor en otro momento, querido —contestó ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, lady pantera.

Harold la abrazó por detrás y ella se apoyó su espalda en él. Ambos sonrieron y disfrutaron de un momento de tranquilidad antes de ser interrumpidos por alguien a quien ninguno de los dos hubiese querido ver ni en ese momento ni en un futuro próximo.

—Así que era verdad, ¡Me has dejado por esta puta! —exclamó Leshawna. Zoey y Gwen estaban detrás de ella observando con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

Antes de que Harold pudiese responder Heather se encaró a Leshawna.

—¿A quién llamas tú puta, guarra?

—Ohhhh no, tú no me vas a tocar las narices hoy —exclamó la más gruesa a punto de agarrar a Heather de los pelos, pero Harold se interpuso entre las dos.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo el chico. Leshawna le empujó a un lado haciendo que se chocase contra las pilas.

—¡Harold! —exclamó Heather. Antes de que pudiese ayudar al chico recibió un doloroso puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberme robado a mi hombre! —exclamó la otra. En cuanto Heather se repuso le devolvió el golpe.

Pronto estuvieron las dos golpeándose ferozmente en el suelo. A veces Heather quedaba encima y otras veces Leshawna era la que quedaba encima y entonces aprovechaba su fuerza superior para arremeter contra el pelo de Heather tirando de él como si quisiese arrancárselo.

—¡Parad, por dios, parad! —Harold también estaba saliendo lastimado al intentar meterse entre ambas. Entonces miró a Gwen y Zoey —. ¡Haced algo por dios!

Justo en ese momento Heather se libró del agarre de Leshawna y, viendo que llevaba las de perder, intentó huir, sólo para recibir un golpe en el estómago por parte de Gwen. Cuando cayó al suelo Harold rápidamente la abrazó para protegerla y ella lloró en su pecho.

—¡Aléjate de mi hombre! —gritó Leshawna cogiéndola del pelo y tirando para alejarla de Harold —. ¡Ayudame, Gwen!

—¡Vigila que nadie venga, Zoey! —pidió la gótica. Zoey obedeció rápidamente.

Gwen golpeó varias veces Harold y luego le agarró por un brazo y tiró mientras Leshawna tiraba del brazo y del pelo de Heather para romper su abrazo, pero al estar sentados en el suelo no podían separarles.

—¡Dejadnos en paz! —suplicó Harold sin soltar a Heather. Ella no le miraba, sólo intentaba que Leshawna no la apartase de él e incluso había perdido una de sus bailarinas y se le había roto el top durante la pelea.

—¡No haberte liado con Heather! —gritó Gwen. Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa pero estaba aprovechando para desquitarse por lo de Ezekiel.

—¡Suelta a mi hombre ahora, puta! —le dijo Leshawna a Heather por enésima vez.

—¡Yo no soy tuyo! —gritó Harold.

—¡Sí lo eres!

—No... no lo es —dijo Heather sacando fuerzas de dios sabe dónde.

—¡Tú cállate, zorra! —la soltó y empezó a darle puntapies.

Gwen imitó a su amiga y empezó a propinarle patadas a Harold. En un momento mientras ambos soportaban el dolor sus ojos se encontraron y pensaron que iban a morir por lo que se abrazaron todo lo fuerte que pudieron porque -pensaron- si alguien quería separarles no lo iba a conseguir.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —dijo una voz.

Harold, con sus gafas rotas, consiguió ver dos figuras vestidas de azul y le dio gracias al cielo. Estaban salvados.

—MacArthur, Sanders, podemos explicarlo —dijo Zoey nerviosísima.

Ambas chicas estaban enfadadas y sintieron una punzada en el corazón al ver a Heather y Harold en el suelo golpeados defendiéndose el uno al otro utilizando como escudo sus propios cuerpos. Sólo entonces las dos agresoras advirtieron que no estaban solos y se pusieron pálidas al ver a las dos vigilantes de pasillo allí.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel empezó a hiperventilar, por suerte Eva estaba allí con él y apretó su mano.

—No dejaré que se te acerque, cariño —dijo Eva.

—Tengo miedo, eh —reconoció él.

—Estaremos juntos todo el día —prometió ella.

—Gracias, eh.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias —dijo ella.

Entraron al edificio y fueron a la taquilla de Eva para que ella cogiese algunos libros. Ezekiel vio un cartel de los que anunciaban el baile y se preguntó si iban a ir juntos.

—¿E-Eva?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Iremos al baile juntos, eh?

Eva frunció un poco el ceño. Ni siquiera le había dado importancia al baile ni había pensado en ello hasta que Ezekiel lo mencionó.

—Supongo, ¿tú quieres ir?

—Creo que sí porque es nuestro baile de graduación, eh —dijo él —. aunque mi madre nos querrá sacar un montón de fotos y eso.

—Y la mía... ufff, y seguro que me dan la charla —dijo Eva —. no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con mi madre sobre por qué no debo tener sexo.

—¿Entonces si lo hacemos tus padres te castigarán, eh? —preguntó Ezekiel.

Eva se puso más roja que el mismísimo infierno. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atolondrado a veces?

—Si se enteran a lo mejor. Por mi no será, claro —contestó ella.

—¿Y nunca hablas de sexo con tu madre, eh? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a hablar de eso con mi madre?

—Pues yo hablo de eso con mi padre, eh.

—Pero lo mío es diferente, a mis padres no les parece bien que yo haga nada —le explicó ella. Él sintió su curiosidad aumentar.

—¿Entonces cómo has aprendido sobre sexo, eh? Alguien te habrá tenido que explicar algo —preguntó sin maldad alguna. El tema empezaba a incomodar a Eva sin embargo.

—Ay... no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Fue Noah? —preguntó él poniéndose celoso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Noah te ha hablado sobre sexo, eh?

Eva no podía mentir y decir que no, pero tampoco quería que su novio pensase nada raro.

—Bueno, sí.

Zeke sintió que los celos le consumían.

—¡Tú te has liado con él, eh! —la acusó. Varias personas se giraron y les miraron.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Me-me lo prometes, eh?

Eva le miró muy dolida. Zeke supo entonces que la había cagado.

—Ya te dije que él y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Eva, yo-

—Si no confías en mi será mejor que... que te plantees si quieres seguir siendo mi novio —dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: Angst por un tubo, I know. Quería hacer algo así pero no sé cómo habrá quedado... en fin, espero vuestros reviews :D**

**A responder reviews:**

pato262: Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejar un review :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap, aunque intuyo que estarás mordiéndote las uñas de rabia jajaja

**Nos leemos**

**OFIXD**


	21. El juego de Eva: Parte 24

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): PARTE 2.4**

Habían pasado dos semanas aproximadamente desde la discusión de Ezekiel y Eva, por suerte lo habían arreglado. Ambos estaban disfrutando de su tarde de sábado a la sombra de un árbol en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Zeke, originalmente habían ido a comer un helado pero al encontrar la heladería cerrada se habían conformado con pasar un rato allí entre los pinos mientras se besaban acarameladamente.

—¿Ya tienes el vestido para el baile, eh? —preguntó Ezekiel separándose.

Eva se puso roja al escucharle y recordó cómo de caótico había sido ir a comprar el vestido con Izzy y con su madre...

**.*.Flashback.*.**

—_¡Eva Garren, ven aquí ahora mismo! —gritó Olga muy enfadada._

—_¿Qué pasa? Estaba estudiando—preguntó la chica bajando las escaleras. Allí estaban su madre e Izzy._

—_¿Cómo no me habías contado que dentro de nada tenéis un baile en el insti? —dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño._

—_Esto...¿para qué te lo iba a contar? _

—_¿No pensarás ir al baile en chándal, verdad? —contestó su madre._

—_No, claro que no pero es que Zeke y yo habíamos pensado en ir con vaqueros y camisa —explicó Eva. La verdad es que no había hablado de eso con Zeke, pero no quería nada en el mundo con tanta intensidad como librarse de lo que estaba por venir._

—_¡De eso nada! Ahora mismo vamos a comprarte un vestido._

—_¡No!...quiero decir, hoy no puedo porque mañana tengo un examen —mintió la chica. _

—_No, no tenemos ninguno —dijo Izzy mirándola extrañada. Eva hizo un facepalm mental._

—_Sí, claro que sí —dijo Eva guiñándole el ojo para indicarle que le siguiese el juego._

—_¿Por que no dejas de abrir y cerrar el ojo, Eva? ¿Se te ha metido algo? —preguntó Izzy._

—_Bueno, pues nos vamos —anunció Olga._

_Eva las siguió de muy mala gana hasta el coche y, una vez en el centro comercial, fue arrastrando los píes detrás de su madre y de su amiga._

—_¿Izzy, tu madre no ha podido venir? —preguntó Olga._

—_No, aunque ella piensa que estos bailes son una tontería de todos modos._

—_Qué suerte tienen algunas —dejó caer la morena. Su madre la fulminó con la mirada._

—_¿Y qué color habéis pensado llevar, chicas? —preguntó Olga intentando animar un poco a su hija._

—_Yo quiero verde, ¡es mi favorito! —dijo Izzy._

—_Yo... ni idea._

_Pronto llegaron a una tienda de vestidos de fiesta y graduación y cuando entraron se encontraron con dos personas conocidas: Beth y Lindsay._

—_Hola chicas —las saludó una sonriente Beth._

—_¿Son amiguitas tuyas, Eva? _

—_Sí, y juntas formamos el equipo Tampax (n/a: Tampax es una marca registrada que no me pertenece y que aquí únicamente se menciona con fines humorísticos) —dijo la morena. Olga no se lo debió tomar muy bien porque apretó los dientes tanto que los hizo rechinar._

—_¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? —preguntó una chica joven con un uniforme negro, es decir una dependienta._

—_A mi sí —dijo una sonriente Lindsay—. Quiero un vestido de putón verbenero._

_Todas la miraron con incredulidad pero Lindsay no parecía percatarse de lo absurdo de su petición._

—_¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la dependienta confusa._

—_Lindsay...¿por que quieres parecer... um... eso? —preguntó Beth, más acostumbrada a los comentarios locos de su rubia amiga._

—_Porque Alejandro dijo que le gusto mucho a Tyler cuando me visto como un putón verbenero —explicó con una sonrisa._

—_Em... buenoo... ¿qué tal si simplemente buscamos algo que te favorezca? —sugirió la dependienta con una sonrisa muy forzada._

—_¡Hecho! —dijo la madre de Eva._

_La dependienta les guió hasta unos percheros cercanos a la zona de probadores. Frente a los mismos había una pequeña pasarela con espejos que impresionó a todas por igual._

—_Algunas chicas quieren verse andar y comprobar si el vestido les favorece completamente —explicó la dependienta._

—_¿Habrán vestidos para mi? —preguntó una insegura Beth. La dependienta asintió._

—_Tenemos una gran oferta en tallas y estilos, además nuestras costureras arreglan los vestidos para que se ajusten al cuerpo de cada chica. Por ejemplo tú y tú —dijo señalando a Eva y Lindsay—. Es probable que necesitéis que os ajusten el escote de vuestros vestidos porque tenéis un pecho muy grande._

_Eva se sintió aún más insegura que cabe con lo del vestido. ¿Y si enseñaba demasiado? Ella no quería parecer una buscona, ella quería parecer una más._

—_¿Por quién empezamos? —preguntó la dependienta. Al ver que ninguna se ofrecía Beth dio un paso al frente y pronunció un "yo" muy bajito—. Muy bien, ¿cómo te llamas querida?_

—_Me-me llamo Beth._

—_Muy bien, Beth ¿qué idea llevabas en mente? —antes de que la de gafas pudiese responder la dependienta les indicó a las demás un par de sofás—. Pueden sentarse ahí. ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese tu vestido? _

—_Rosa —dijo. Era lo único que tenía claro._

—_¿Algo más?_

—_¿Puede ser corto? _

—_¡Claro que sí!_

_Después de eso la chica de la tienda llevo a Beth a los percheros y hablaron mientras la mujer de negro le mostraba vestidos a Beth que ella aceptaba o rechazaba, y cuando tuvieron tres ambas desaparecieron tras la cortina de un probador. Al rato la de gafas salió con un pomposo vestido rosa cuyo busto se ajustaba a su cuerpo gracias a un par de pinzas metálicas y todas la observaron mientras se paseaba no muy convencida por la pasarela, claramente no le gustaba. Aún así se giró y miró a sus amigas dubitativa._

—_¿Qué os parece? _

—_Es demasiado cursi —dijo Eva. Su madre le dio una colleja—. ¡Au!_

—_Es como graaaaaaaande y parece que se te coma —dijo Izzy._

—_A mi me gusta —dijo Linds._

_Beth se miró un par de veces más al espejo y suspiró._

—_No, este vestido no es para mi. _

_Beth volvió al probador y entonces Izzy se levantó y empezó a curiosear los vestidos por su cuenta._

—_¡Este me gusta! —y sin darle tiempo a sus acompañantes de que viesen su elección entró corriendo al probador que estaba junto al probador de Beth._

—_Eso ha sido una decisión rápida —dijo sorprendida Olga._

—_Habrá que ver cómo le queda —contestó Eva enfurruñada._

—_¿Tienes que ser tan negativa siempre? —le recriminó su madre._

—_Aquí sólo hay vestidos para niñatas cursis —dijo Eva—. No me va a gustar ninguno._

_Entonces Izzy salió con un vistoso vestido de color verde con detalles en fucsia y una falda corta de... plumas._

—_¡Este vestido es 100% yo! —exclamó._

—_Razón no le falta —dijo Eva._

—_Anda, qué guapa Izzy —dijo Beth saliendo del probador. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al verla —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal me queda? —preguntó. Claramente no se había visto._

_El vestido era de color rosa chicle y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y el escote en uve le favorecía mucho. La falda se movió graciosamente cuando ella andó hasta la pasarela._

—_¡Estoy preciosa! —exclamó sonriente—. ¡Justin se va a volver loco cuando me vea! _

—_Uy, uy, uy, ¿quién es ese Justin? —preguntó la madre de Eva._

—_¿Pues quién va a ser, mamá? Su novio —contestó Eva rodando los ojos._

—_Creo que a Owen le voy a encantar con esto —comentó Izzy._

"_En cambio yo a Ezekiel le gustaría más completamente desnuda" pensó Eva. La idea le pareció tan graciosa que se rió. Su madre la fulminó con la mirada._

—_Como la chica ya ha acabado con tu amiga ahora podrá atenderte a ti —dijo Olga._

—_Por supuesto. Le cobro a tu amiga y vuelvo._

—_No, no que atienda a Lindsay primero —dijo Eva deseando librarse. Justo entonces apareció otra dependienta._

—_¿Necesitas ayuda, Susan? _

—_Sí claro Emily. ¿Puedes atender tú a esta chica? —pidió la primera dependienta a la recién llegada._

_Eva fue conducida por la tal Emily hasta los numerosos percheros pero nada le gustaba. Exasperada la mujer le preguntó si tenía alguna idea de lo que quería._

—_Que me tape las tetas —dijo Eva._

—_Bueno, cualquier vestido te las tapará querida —dijo la mujer a forma de broma. A Eva no le pareció graciosa y ella lo notó—. ¿Y qué me dices del color? ¿De qué color lo quieres?_

_Eva lo meditó unos instantes._

—_Negro._

_Entonces la dependienta la miró unos instantes antes de sonreír._

—_Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti._

**.*.Fin del Flashback.*.**

—Vaya, parece que fue un día interesante, eh.

—Loco diría yo.

—¿Y cómo es tu vestido, eh? —preguntó Zeke sintiendo verdadera curiosidad. Eva le sacó la lengua.

—No te diré eso.

Ezekiel le metió un morreo.

—Seguro que pareces una diosa con él puesto, eh —dijo él mirándola fascinado.

—Bueno, no exageres —dijo ella muy muy roja.

—Eva... mi padre ha pagado una habitación de hotel para esa noche, eh.

—¿Una sorpresa para tu madre? —preguntó despreocupada.

—Em... no. La sorpresa era para nosotros, eh —dijo él nervioso.

Eva se quedó callada un buen rato.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijo cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

—Mi-mi padre quiere que la noche del baile sea especial y... ha-ha pagado por una habitación de hotel con jacuzzi y desayuno incluido, eh.

—¿Qué?

—E-El hotel es de cua-cuatro estrellas, eh.

—Ezekiel... mis padres jamás me dejarán pasar la noche contigo, lo siento.

—Po-podemos hablar con ellos, eh.

—¿Y qué íbamos a decirles, cariño? Sólo conseguiremos que se enfaden con los dos y-y yo no quiero que se enfaden con nosotros.

—Eva, ¿aún no les has dicho que el año que viene viviremos juntos, eh?

—No... lo siento, es que no sé cómo se lo tomarán —dijo ella acariciando la mano de su chico.

—Ya no eres un bebé, Eva. Somos adultos ya y nos iremos a la universidad en unos meses, eh.

—Lo sé, Zeke.

—Yo no quiero presionarte Eva, eh —dijo él algo avergonzado.

—Yo no me siento presionada, Ezekiel —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero creo que es el momento de que hablemos en serio con ellos sobre nuestra relación, eh.

Eva jugueteó un poco con el collar que Zeke le había regalado la noche que fue a cenar a su casa.

—Tienes razón.

Y, dicho esto, se besaron con amor como sellando una promesa. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—¿Será nuestra noche? —preguntó ella—. Nuestra primera vez...

—¿No es un poco cliché perder la virginidad la noche del baile, eh? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Y cursi —completó ella.

—Ya.

—¿Pero sabes qué?

—¿Qué, eh?

—Que tú haces que me guste ser cursi.

—Eso ha sido cursi, eh —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Tú eres cursi —contestó ella siguiéndole el juego.

—Y tú, eh.

—Tú más.

—¿Ya te has pensado si vas a ser la señora Miller y a llevar un vestido blanco con detalles de color rosa en nuestra boda, eh? —preguntó él para tocarle las narices.

—Vete a la mierda, gilipollas —contestó ella cruzándose de brazos sonrojada.

Ezekiel se rió cuando ella dijo eso.

.

.

.

.

Sierra se quedó mirando a la nada mientras Cody, frente a ella, le tendía una flor preciosa y amarilla. La chica había estado actuando de un modo muy extraño las últimas semanas y el chico había querido que ella se sintiese especial. En la mente de Sierra sin embargo todo estaba empezando a estallar, había soportado el dolor en silencio y había aguantado sin decirle nada a Cody, todo con tal de no perderle, pero ya estaba harta.

—Cody —dijo con una seriedad impropia de ella.

—¿Qué para, amor mío?

—Vete a tomar por culo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Holaa :D disculpadme, he tardado porque no tenía acceso a mi portátil :(**

**Reviews:**

kena86: Ya veremos... :P

juanjonh343: Espero que aunque no sea una sola historia te siga gustando ^.^

Guest: Pues aquí lo tienes ^.^

**Nos leemos (espero que pronto)**

**OFIXD**


	22. El juego de Eva: Parte 25

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): PARTE 2.5**

Las marcas de la pelea aún eran visibles en su cuerpo.

—¿Harold?

Pero aún así estaba preciosa. Heather le miraba con un nerviosismo impropio de ella, cosa que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que Harold llevaba callado desde que ella había llegado, y sólo estaba ahí plantado con la boca abierta.

—¿No vas a hacer nada, hermanito? —preguntó el hermano mayor de Harold con sorna.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Fácil. La madre de Harold había insistido en que ella y sus hijos mayores deberían ir a buscar a la pareja de éste para el baile, pero al abrir la puerta encontraron a Heather allí , vestida como si fuese una estrella de cine.

—Milady... tú sí que sabes cómo dejar a un hombre sin palabras —dijo al final. Su sonrojo era evidente.

—¡Qué cursi! —exclamó el hermano tratando de hacerse el machito ante Heather, pero ella pasó olímpicamente de él.

El vestido de Heather era granate, con un escote recto y tirantes de pedrería finos, se ajustaba a su cuerpo de un modo delicioso hasta su cintura. No tenía volantes ni otro tipo de decoración destacable, era de esos vestidos que simplemente sirven para complementar una muy evidente belleza natural. Se había peinado con sencillez y gusto: un favorecedor moño del que se escapaban algunos mechones de forma delicada y que parecía sostenerse por si mismo, tan solo los brillantes que había al final de las horquillas confirmaban que no era así. Su maquillaje estaba pensado para que sus ojos pareciesen más rasgados, lo que le daba un toque felino (un buen detalle desde el punto de vista de Harold) y el color de sus labios era un rosa oscuro mate.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras recogía de las manos de él el ramillete, al parecer Harold había olvidado que debía dárselo a su acompañante.

Harold le ofreció el brazo y se fueron dando un paseo, dejando a la familia del chico, aún flasheada, atrás.

—Estás increíble, pantera mía.

—Lo sé —dijo ella tan soberbia como siempre, aunque después le miró—. Tú también estás increíble.

Harold se puso aún más nervioso y ella sonrió con cierto toque de maldad. El pelirrojo llevaba un traje negro, una corbata a cuadros verdes y el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

—Excepto por un detalle.

—¿Qué?

—Quítate esa corbata y quémala o algo.

Harold rodó los ojos y se quitó la corbata.

—Ahora ábrete un par de botones de la camisa.

—¿Qué? Heather, se me verá todo.

—Hazlo, nerd.

—Te aprovechas de que te quiero —dijo él. Se llevó las manos a la camisa y le sacó la lengua.

—Tienes suerte de que yo te quiera —contestó ella devolviéndole el gesto.

.

.

.

.

Harold no fue el único que ese día se quedó sin palabras al ver a su pareja, aunque hubo reacciones para todos los gustos: cuando Sugar y Ella se vieron la una a la otra gritaron y corrieron a abrazarse; Justin se puso a llorar de emoción al ver a Beth, y la hizo llorar a ella también; Duncan silbó cuando vio a Courtney, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de los papás de la chica; Brody aplaudió al ver a MacArthur; Lorenzo exclamó un "dios mío" cuando vio aparecer a Katie.

Ezekiel sin embargo se quedó, al igual que Harold, sin palabras al ver a su chica. Al llegar a casa de Eva el padre de la chica los había recibido en el salón.

—Pasad por aquí, Eva está acabando de arreglarse.

Ezekiel le miró muy asustado porque dos días atrás habían peleado a grito pelado.

…**.Flashback...**

—_¡No, no y no! _

—_Armin, por favor..._

—_Papá..._

—_Ya sabía yo que este desgraciado iba con otras intenciones —soltó con todo el odio del mundo._

—_Eva no tiene tres años,eh —dijo Ezekiel._

_Todos los presentes le miraron con sorpresa, aunque el más sorprendido fue Armin, que se puso rojo y se le hincho la vena tanto que parecía que fuese a reventarle._

—_¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!_

—_Lo que ha oído, eh —Zeke soltó estas palabras haciéndose el valiente, pero la verdad es que sentía unas inmensas ganas de hacer de vientre, producto del miedo._

—_¡Mi niña no se irá con ningún perdedor a ningún sitio, mucho menos a un hotel!_

—_Papá, por favor, soy una chica responsable y tú lo sabes —dijo Eva._

—_¡No!_

—_Se-señor, eh —dijo Ezekiel. El padre de Eva clavó sus ojos oscuros en él—. Yo nunca le haría daño a su hija, eh._

—_¿Y cómo sé yo si eso es verdad? ¡La mayoría de chicos os acercáis a las chicas para acostaros con ellas!_

—_¡Yo no soy así, eh!_

—_¡Eres como esos que se acercaban a ella por sus pechos! —dijo el padre._

_Olga ya llevaba un rato callada, incapaz de decir nada, y abrió los ojos como platos; Eva abrió la boca con sorpresa, mientras que Zeke miró a su chica y después frunció el ceño muy enfadado y encaró a su suegro._

—_¡¿Cree que sólo me he acercado a ella por sus pechos, eh?!_

—_¡Exactamente!_

—_¡Pues está usted muy equivocado, eh!_

—_Papá... me decepcionas —dijo Eva en un susurro. Esto bastó para que los dos hombres se callasen y la mirasen._

—_¿Eva? —dijo su padre, confundido._

—_¿Qué pasa con mis pechos? —preguntó ella._

—_Pues... —Armin se detuvo a pensarlo—. Pues que son grandes, y los chicos pueden intentar algo contigo sólo por eso._

_Esa respuesta cargada de machismo sorprendió a su esposa, hija y yerno._

—_¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es eso que acabas de decir? —le preguntó Olga, la cual acababa de recuperar la capacidad de hablar._

—_Olga..._

—_¿Entonces es eso? —preguntó Eva con mucho dolor en su voz—. ¿Crees que la única puñetera razón por la cual un chico puede interesarse por mi, son mis tetas? ¿Eso es lo que tú crees que valgo? ¿Que no tengo nada que ofrecer aparte que las dos bolsas de sangre y tejidos que cuelgan de mi pecho?_

—_¡Yo no he dicho eso! _

—_¿Entonces qué has dicho, Armin? —preguntó Olga._

—_¡Digo que no sé las intenciones de éste niño con nuestra hija!_

—_Soy su novio —dijo Ezekiel—. ¿Qué intenciones cree que tengo, eh?_

—_¡Acostarte con ella!_

—_¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —dijo Eva._

—_¡¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?! ¡Soy tu padre!_

—_¡Pero mi cuerpo es mío! Tengo que esconder mi cuerpo para no "provocar" a los hombres, tengo que vivir acomplejada... ¡he tenido que soportar cosas terribles sólo por el hecho de ser una mujer, y estoy harta! A partir de ahora nadie, ni tú, ni mamá ni nadie me diréis qué hacer con mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo es mío._

—_Pero Eva..._

—_Y si me quiero acostar con mi novio lo haré, esa noche o cualquier otra._

—_¡De eso nada!_

—_No me voy a quedar embarazada si es eso lo que te preocupa, somos unos jóvenes concienciados con el uso del preservativo. _

—_¡Lo que me preocupa es el poco valor que te das! —le espetó su padre._

—_¿Poco valor? ¡Tú eres el que me da poco valor! Crees que valgo más o menos en función de lo que haga con mi cuerpo... ¿Cuál es el objetivo aquí, que llegue virgen al matrimonio?_

—_Bueno, pues sí. Es lo correcto._

—_¡Eso es mentira! Lo correcto es lo que me haga sentir bien conmigo misma._

—_No digas simplezas —contestó su padre._

—_¡Tú eres el que dice simplezas!_

—_¡Retráctate ahora mismo, jovencita!_

—_¡No lo haré! Soy mayor, papá —dijo Eva—. Sé cuidarme yo sola. El año que viene Ezekiel y yo queremos vivir juntos._

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—_Y nos han admitido en la misma universidad._

—_¡Oh, Eva no sabía que ya te habías decidido! —dijo su madre._

—_¡No consentiré eso! —gritó Armin._

—_Ni falta que hace —le contestó su esposa—. Eva, podrás vivir dónde y con quién tú quieras._

—_Gracias mamá._

—_Y podrás ir al hotel siempre que prometas tener cuidado._

—_Lo tendremos, eh —dijo Zeke._

…**.Fin del Flashback...**

—¿Estás nervioso por verla con su vestido, eh? Porque es normal-que... —Gertrude llevaba todo el día sin poder decir nada sin ponerse a llorar.

—No llores mamá, eh —dijo Zeke. La abrazó por enésima vez en el día.

—Es que te has hecho tan mayor, eh —dijo ella retirándose las lágrimas del rostro con su pañuelo.

Armin desvió la mirada, no molesto sino emocionado. Eva había crecido, ya era una mujer adulta y mientras escuchaba el lento taconeo en los escalones la recordó en tantas situaciones: en su cunita en el hospital, sus primeros pasitos, cómo le gustaba salir a hacer truco o trato en halloween... y su primer día de instituto. Dentro de poco sería el último, y después su graduación, la universidad... la vida adulta. Ya no podía hacer más que dejarla volar y confiar en que fuese feliz, y confiar en ella sobre todo.

—Eva ya está lista —anunció Olga. Armin se giró pues a pesar de haber oído cómo bajaban le había pillado por sorpresa —. Pasa, cariño.

Olga se hizo a un lado y entonces entró Eva. Ezekiel abrió mucho los ojos y se enamoró aún más de ella si cabe. El vestido de Eva era negro y, para sorpresa de todos, pegado a su cuerpo y con una abertura lateral que mostraba casi al completo una de sus piernas y por si ese detalle no era lo suficientemente llamativo el escote hacía el resto, pues era un escote corazón muy elegante complementado con encaje que ascendía hasta el cuello formando un cuello de cisne. Su peinado era un semirecogido sencillo, mientras que su maquillaje consistía únicamente en la raya del ojo, rímel y pintalabios rojo mate.

—Estás muy guapo, Zeke —dijo ella intentando no sonar muy cursi.

Zeke iba con un traje blanco, camisa azul y el pelo hacia atrás.

—Eva... guapa... eh —fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

—Esto... hijo, dale el ramillete —dijo Edward sacándoles de su trance.

—¡Esperad, voy a por la cámara! —dijo Olga.

—Mamá, noooooo —suplicó Eva.

Muchas discusiones y 37 fotos después Eva y Zeke consiguieron subirse en la limusina que los padres de ella habían alquilado para tal ocasión.

—Dios mío, qué coñazo nos han dado —dijo Eva.

—Y que lo digas, eh —dijo él antes de lanzarse encima suya y devorar sus labios, aunque Eva no tardó en separarse.

—Ei, guarda algo para el hotel —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, perdona —él se colocó bien en su asiento—. ¿Y a qué hora dices que iremos al hotel, eh?

Eva se rió al escuchar esa pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir al baile? —preguntó la morena. Él la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Me lo pasaría en cámara rápida, eh —admitió él.

Eva volvió a reír.

—¿Eh, quién crees que saldrá elegida como reina del baile? —preguntó él intentando desviar la atención de lo que había dicho.

—Mmm... pues ni idea. Pero si el plan de Lightning sale bien, Scott.

—Yo no lo entiendo, eh —dijo Zeke—. ¿Por qué Chris no impidió que lo votasen como candidato a reina o, por lo menos, impidió que fuese finalista, eh?

—Pues yo sé que el grupito de Justin y Trent le votaron por joder la marrana, y sé que a Duncan le pareció desternillante... así que tenía muchos votos. Además Chris es un sádico.

—Yo creo que está entre Josee y Jen, eh.

—Sí, yo también —admitió Eva—. ¿Tú por quién votaste?

—Cuando se presentaban candidatas te voté a ti, para la final voté a Courtney para que dejase de molestarme con el tema, eh.

—¿Me votaste a mi? Ezekiel si llego a salir finalista te mato —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no lo entiendo, Eva. Noah me dijo que te hacía ilusión ser reina del baile, eh.

—En cuanto lo vea voy a matar a ese hijo de puta —dijo la chica.

—El rey será Duncan porque hay otro plan para que gane y tenga que bailar con Scott, eh.

—¿Qué? Joder, si lo llego a saber le hubiese votado yo también. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Es que me dijeron que no dijese nada, eh.

—Tu inocencia es admirable, mi amor. Que no le dijeses nada a Duncan, no al resto.

—Oh.

Y así, hablando hablando, nuestros amigos llegaron al polideportivo dónde se celebraba el baile. La música se oía desde fuera, la gente entraba engalanada en parejas o grupos. Eva y Ezekiel se miraron a los ojos, se tomaron de la mano y entraron juntos.

Esa sería una de las noches más importantes de sus vidas.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Perdón por la tardanza de 30000000 siglos T.T este cap es cortito pero el próximo será baile, elección de reina y rey y... bueno, puede que algunas parejas se formen o rompan ;)**

**Ahora responderé reviews:**

**kena86: Lo haré, algún día :)**

**Paradise4ever: Me pregunto si te lo imaginabas así jajaja**

**Mily: Gracias :D**

**Nos leemos :D**

**OFIXD**


	23. El baile

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro. **

**Resumen: Eva tuvo una conversación que hizo que se plantease cosas. Ahora está dispuesta a vencer su miedo al sexo con la ayuda de sus amigos y a vivir sus primeras experiencias.**

**.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

**El juego de Eva (Fifty shades of Ezeva): EL BAILE.**

En la entrada misma había un arco de flores y lazos de color rosa formando un corazón frente al que varias parejas se estaban sacando fotos por turnos, y junto a ellos Tom y Jen comentando micrófono en mano como si se tratase de la entrega de los óscar los modelitos de la gente. Eva distinguió a Samey y a Topher posando juntos para una foto.

Topher y Samey vestían idénticos trajes, eran de color gris oscuro con el cuello, los botones, el detalle de los bolsillos y el de las mangas de color negro. Ambos lo llevaban de un modo muy desenfadado, tanto es así que más que entrar a una fiesta parecía que salían de una, pues iban arremangados, las camisas blancas de ambos estaban bastante abiertas pero sus pajaritas negras también idénticas permanecían en su sitio perfectamente colocadas. En cuanto a sus peinados simplemente eran una versión cuidadosamente despeinada de sus peinados habituales, y el maquillaje de Samey consistía en unos smokey eyes y su pintalabios habitual y este detalle, junto con su ramillete anudado a la muñeca, eran los únicos detalles femeninos del original atuendo de la gemela buena. Eva sonrió al pensar que Samey ya yo estaba bajo el yugo de nadie, o eso pensó hasta que vio a Amy hablar con su hermana y ambas... rieron juntas.

Amy llevaba un atuendo casi tan inusual como el de su gemela, pero era inusual en otro sentido: Amy llevaba un sari muy lujoso. El sari es un vestido tradicional indio y el de Amy era increíble: era rosa con brillantes dorados, y la verdad es que le quedaba de muerte. Su pelo estaba peinado en una simple coleta baja que permitía contemplar sus preciosos pendientes largos a juego con el vestido y su maquillaje era prácticamente el mismo que llevaba siempre. Eva y Zeke se preguntaron por unos instantes si ella habría ido sola al baile, pero esa duda se disipó de sus mentes cuando la vieron abrazando a Dave, el cual iba con unos pantalones de traje con tirantes que se ajustaban de un modo casi sensual a su cuerpo enfundado en una camisa azul con pajarita negra a juego con los pantalones.

—Ella ha decidido llevar un sari porque está loca por Dave y pensó que llevando un traje tradicional en el país de él él se iba a fijar en ella —les dijo una voz femenina—. Y la verdad es que no se equivocaba, Dave no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ambos miraron en dirección a la voz y vieron a Zoey junto a ellos, y ellos la miraron un poco mal al principio por ser amiga de Gwen, pero la amistosa sonrisa de ella les acabó ablandando y le sonrieron también.

—¿Con quién has venido, eh? —preguntó Zeke intentando entablar una conversación casual con la chica indie.

Pero antes de que Zoey pudiese responderle, un chico se plantó frente a ella tendiéndole una flor.

—¿Volvemos?

Era Mike, el ex de Zoey. Todo el instituto se había hecho eco de la causa de la ruptura de esos dos: Mike había dejado a Zoey para salir con Anne Maria y la relación con la chica de Jersey no había funcionado, posiblemente por eso quería volver con la pelirroja.

—Ni de broma —contestó la pelirroja.

Y Mike se quedó allí plantado y humillado mientras Zoey iba a sacarse una foto ella sola. Tom y Jen comentaron el vestido.

—El vestido le queda muy bien, lástima que no sea lo suficientemente formal —comentó Jen. Iba con un look muy a lo Angelina Jolie.

—Y que sea de hace tres temporadas —añadió Tom. Éste iba con un look totalmente inspirado en Pelayo Díaz.

Eva y Zeke les escucharon disgustados.

—No sé si quiero sacarme la foto —dijo Eva.

—No pueden decir nada malo de tu vestido, eh —dijo Zeke.

—Aw, eres un bobo.

Era el turno de las veganas que habían acudido juntas con vestidos sueltos de color blanco cuando Josee y Jacques irrumpieron en el gimnasio y de modo sorprendente, espectacular y muy grácil se colaron por todo el morro. Josee llevaba un vestido completamente dorado con complementos también dorados, Jacques más de lo mismo pero él llevaba un traje.

—Sonríe Josee, tú eres la reina —dijo Jacques mientras ambos posaban como si hubiesen ganado el oro en las olimpiadas.

—Y vestidos de burbujas de Freixenet... —empezó a decir Jen.

—¡Jacques y Josee! —completó Tom.

Los dos patinadores sobre hielo pusieron muy mala cara, y así salieron en la foto.

—¡Voy a asesinarles! —gritó Josee. Se les hubiese echado encima si Jacques no se la hubiese llevado a rastras antes.

En eso entraron Leshawna y Gwen.

—No sé para qué venimos si ninguna de las dos tiene novio —protestó Leshawna. En contra de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar ella había escogido un precioso vestido blanco azulado de estilo princesa y escote corazón que le sentaba muy bien, sin embargo su cara trasmitía enfado y cansancio.

—Tengo que pedirle perdón a todos, Leshawna —dijo la gótica —. le he hecho daño a demasiada gente como para ignorarlo, y sé que no me graduaré feliz si no les pido perdón. Su vestido era totalmente de gothic lolita pero con detalles sangrientos.

—Pero Gwen si ellos no te van a perdonar, y aunque lo hagan nunca serán tus amigos —le dijo la otra chica. No pretendía desanimar a su amiga, pero tampoco quería que fuese con las expectativas muy altas.

—Lo sé, Lesh... pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Yo estaré contigo, sister.

Justo en ese momento las dos vieron a Eva y Zeke posando para su foto.

—Tengo que pedirle perdón a Eva —dijo Gwen entonces.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el aparcamiento...

—Gracias por traerme, chicos —dijo Lindsay—. El coche de Tyler se ha averiado junto esta tarde y no ha podido venir a buscarme.

—No hay problema, Lindsay —aseguró Justin. Aunque él y Beth se miraron de reojo.

Ambos sabían que Lindsay no mentía, y que si les decía que Tyler le había dicho que el coche estaba averiado es porque él le había dicho eso a ella, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se había tragado esa trola.

—No te preocupes por eso Lindsay —dijo Beth—. Alégrate, estás preciosa.

Lindsay llevaba un vestido rojo y parecía toda una estrella de cine.

—Tú también estás preciosa —aseguró Lindsay —. y me alegro de que no te hayas puesto lentillas.

—Es que me molestan —dijo Beth.

—Da igual, estás guapísima cariño —dijo Justin mirándola sonriente. Amaba a Beth más que a nada en el mundo.

—Gra-gracias —era adorable que Beth aún se pusiese nerviosa cuando estaba con él.

—Y ya sé que después os vais a un hotel de lujo —dijo Lindsay guiñando el ojo —. así que Tyler y yo volveremos a casa en taxi, no os preocupéis.

—¡Lindsay! —protestó Beth toda roja —. ¡Eso te lo conté yo en secreto!

Lindsay se tapó la boca y Justin se rió.

—Ya sabía que se lo habías contado —dijo el modelo.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó Beth.

—Porque tu amiga disimula muy mal, y tú también —dijo el chico divertido.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —propuso la rubia animada.

La pareja y la amiga de ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del polideportivo.

—Adelantaros vosotros. Yo voy a esperar a Ty aquí —dijo la rubia.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la castaña.

—Sí.

—Vale, hasta ahora Linds —se despidió Justin antes de que él y Beth desapareciesen tras la puerta.

Lindsay se quedó mirando hacia el parking y tres parejas pasaron por su lado: Jasmine y Shawn, Max y Scarlett y siguiéndoles muy de cerca, Tammy y Leonard. Mientras esperaba vio allí a Cody y Noah sentados en el suelo apoyados en una pared, y ambos parecían sentirse muy miserables, así que Lindsay escuchó disimuladamente lo que estaban diciendo.

—Lo peor es que él sabe lo del bombo... y aún así ha querido venir con ella —dijo Noah. Sonaba muy triste y extrañamente llevaba su libro con él —. ella está ahí, embarazada de mi hijo y bailando con otro... aunque me lo merezco porque soy un cabrón.

—Yo también soy un cabrón —dijo Cody cogiendo el libro de Noah... y bebiendo de él. Entonces Lins supo que no era un libro, sino una ingeniosa forma de ocultar una petaca.

—Yo más... la engañé estando ella embarazada.

—Sierra ha venido al baile con Cameron, ese gilipollas que se parece a Steve Urkel... ¡Encima Trent no me quiere ni ver! Por tirarme al novio de la mejor amiga de su novia... los Drama Brothers a tomar por culo.

—Estamos jodidos.

—¿Quieres? —dijo Cody ofreciéndole el libro.

—Paso —contestó Noah.

Lindsay siguió escuchándoles mientras, a diez minutos de allí en coche, tres chicos hablaban sobre ella.

—A ver si lo he entendido... —dijo José, el cual conducía —. ¿Vas a dejar a tu novia y a salir del armario en el baile de graduación?

Tyler tragó en seco y se puso más nervioso. Alejandro miró fatal a su hermano mayor.

—No le pongas más nervioso que ya está bastante atacado.

—Tenéis un morro que os lo pisáis... pobre chica, vais a joderle todo el baile —dijo José. Todo ese asunto de su hermano siendo "el otro" no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, y tampoco le parecía ético o elegante romper con alguien en un baile tan importante.

—Yo quiero a Alejandro... —dijo Tyler muy nervioso.

—También podías haberte armado de valor antes de este día, anormal —dijo José.

—¡Homófobo! —replicó Tyler.

—No, pero sí soy anti gilipollas y tú (vosostros hubiese preferido decir) me pareces un impresentable.

Y con esto se hizo el silencio durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a su destino y José estacionó el coche en el parking del instituto.

—Aquí os espero.

—¿No te aburrirás? —preguntó Alejandro.

—Sabiendo como sé la que vais a liar ahí dentro mejor me quedo aquí por si tenéis que huir.

—Alejandro —dijo Tyler de golpe —. Lindsay está ahí.

La rubia no les había visto pero estaba allí de pie frente a la entrada del polideportivo, y la verdad es que parecía un ángel salido directamente del cielo, decir que era preciosa se quedaba corto.

—¿Esa es Lindsay? —preguntó José anonadado —. ¿Vas a dejar a ese bomboncito por mi hermano?

—¡José, cierra la puta boca! —protestó Alejandro.

—Es el momento, cariño —dijo Ty.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Ale.

—Es ahora o nunca.

Alejandro, Tyler y José se bajaron del coche y justo en ese momento Lindsay se giró y les vio. La chica sonrió feliz y fue en busca de su novio. La rubia fue a abrazar a su chico cuando éste cogió la mano de su amante.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Lindsay —dijo Tyler muy serio.

—Me estás asustando —dijo Lindsay. A José le dio mucha pena notar que la pobre ni imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Lindsay... yo... estoy enamorado de Alejandro —confesó el castaño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pobre rubia confundida. Los miró varias veces a los dos antes de que se le saltasen las lágrimas —.Yo creía que me querías —dijo la pobre destrozada. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberles pedido a Beth y Justin que se quedasen con ella.

—Es que hace unos meses me di cuenta de la verdad...

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Linds un poco ida sin dejar de llorar.

—Soy gay.

Ahí Lindsay perdió la compostura.

—¡¿Me has estado poniendo los cuernos?!

A los tres chicos les dolió en el alma darse cuenta de que la rubia no se había percatado de que su novio le había sido infiel, que ella sólo había pensado que él se había enamorado de otra persona y simplemente se lo estaba comunicando, no que la estaba dejando por su amante.

—Lindsay, si no te lo ha dicho antes ha sido para que no te sintieses humillada... ambos lo sentimos —dijo Alejandro. Se sentía mal por ella de verdad.

—Eres un... asqueroso —dijo Lindsay mirando a Tyler.

—Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que seamos amigos —dijo el chico.

Entonces Lindsay le dio un buen puñetazo y lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

—¡Tyler! —gritó Ale.

—Qué mujer... —dijo José. Se sentía muy atraído por Lindsay.

—Pues espera sentado pedazo de (CENSURADO, etc.) y además (CENSURADO) —dijo Lindsay montándole un pollo aún peor que el que le había montado tiempo atrás a Heather. Cuando se cansó se fue muy enfadada.

.

.

.

.

—Por dios, Sugar —exclamó Dakota —. comes como una puta cerda.

—¡Deja un poco para los demás! —protestó Sam.

—¡No ef verfaf! —protestó la rubia con la boca llena.

—¡Sugar, bailemos! —exclamó una muy emocionada Ella.

—A ver si va a vomitar... —dijo Courtney.

—Si sigue comiendo va a reventar —dijo Duncan.

Como en todos los bailes de película americana la sala estaba llenita de adornos brillantes, luces de colores y bobadas por el estilo, y a un lado estaba la mesa de los aperitivos y tanto Sugar como Owen parecían querer acabar con ella. Algunas parejas se habían puesto a bailar la música marchosa nada más llegar (ya habría tiempo para la música romanticona y cursi más tarde), Beardo y DJ eran los encargados de la música, y como ninguno de los dos había llevado a alguien al baile lo estaban pasando bien charlando y bebiendo el típico ponche rojo que sale en las pelis. Kitty estaba bailando con Mickey y Jay porque aunque estaba saliendo con Mickey Jay era su amigo y no quería que se quedase allí sin bailar ni nada. Ryan y Stephanie estaban discutiendo en un rincón sobre algo que seguramente olvidarían más tarde, sin embargo los profes de gimnasia Gerry y Pete no les quitaban la vista de encima por si acaso. La profesora Blaineley se estaba encargando de que todo en el escenario estuviese en orden y que nadie estuviese organizando una broma tipo "Carrie". Chris y Josh estaban paseándose entre las parejas que bailaban para impedir contactos inapropiados y que los alumnos colasen alcohol o drogas mientras que el profesor Dwayne estaba junto a la mesa de los aperitivos con su hijito Junior (aunque nadie sabía qué hacía el pequeño Junior allí), y esos no eran los únicos adultos en la sala ya que Kelly, en contra de la voluntad de su hija, la había acompañado al baile.

—¡Mamá, tú sobras aquí! —dijo Taylor aún más disgustada de lo habitual.

—Pero cariño, no puedo dejar que vengas sola a un baile.

—¿Por qué no? Acepta que eres una vieja y vuelve a casa, so pelma —ordenó la castaña.

—¿Y dejarte aquí? Ni de broma. No puedo permitir que alguien te ofrezca alcohol o drogas —dijo la rubia en un tono sobreprotector.

Taylor rodó los ojos.

—Ojalá tuviese alcohol y drogas ahora... —murmuró la joven. Para su mala suerte su madre la oyó.

—¡¿Qué?!

Mientras, a unos metros de distancia, dos rockeros las veían discutir.

—Ya está, le voy a pedir que baile conmigo —dijo Rock animado y positivo como siempre.

—Suerte, tío —dijo Spud.

Rock se acercó a las dos mujeres con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Taylor? —dijo. Ambas pararon de discutir y le miraron.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella bruscamente.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

Kelly se emocionó porque un chico bien parecido le estaba pidiendo bailar a su hijita. Taylor sin embargo no compartía los sentimientos de su progenitora.

—¿Contigo? Anda y piérdete, pringado —dijo ella con asco.

Rock dejó de sonreír y puso una expresión muy triste unos instantes antes de mirar a Taylor muy serio. Taylor le había rechazado de forma muy borde muchas veces, cierto es que no tenía que aceptarle si ella no quería pero también podía decirle que no estaba interesada de forma amable y nunca había sido ni un poco simpática con el chico.

—Tú te lo pierdes, estúpida —contestó Rock. Ya estaba hasta los mismísimos cojones de la pedantería y la mala educación de esa pija ricachona.

Sin darle tiempo a responder Rock se dio la vuelta y volvió a dónde estaba su amigo castaño, dejando tanto a Taylor como a Kelly estupefactas y, en el caso de Kelly, también con un sentimiento de culpabilidad ya que, pensó, su hija había recibido su merecido y no le gustaba pensar así de su niñita.

Durante el resto del baile Taylor intentó bailar y hablar con Rock varias veces, pero éste la ignoró. Después de la graduación no se volvieron a ver más.

Chet, Lorenzo y Katie llegaron a donde estaban los rockeros.

—Hola, tíos —les saludó Chet. Él no había llevado a nadie al baile pero quería pedirle una cita a una chica especial.

Los rockeros les saludaron efusivamente y Katie se sintió muy bien. Al principio Rock y Spud le daban miedo, pero después se volvieron inseparables porque eran muy divertidos y se sentía integrada en el grupo a pesar de ser la única chica (por el momento), cuando salía con Noah a pesar de que Eva, Owen e Izzy le caían bien su novio había marcado unos límites y no la había dejado pertenecer al grupo, pero con Lorenzo era otra historia y al chico se le notaba que la quería y que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer que ella dudase sobre sus sentimientos. Todos ellos sabían que Katie estaba embarazada y lo que había ocurrido con su ex, y la apoyaban en todo.

Un par de días después del baile Katie sufrió un aborto espontáneo y se deprimió, pero tanto su novio como sus amigos estuvieron ahí para hacerle superar el mal trago.

—¡Katie! —dijo Sadie entrando a la sala con Trent.

—¡Sadie!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron contentas mientras Trent se ponía a hablar con los hermanastros y los rockeros ya que habían hecho buenas migas.

—Chet, ahí viene tu amor —dijo Lorenzo.

Chet levantó la vista y la vio: Sanders entrando al polideportivo con un precioso vestido azul. Sanders iba hablando con Bridgette y Geoff mientras MacArthur y Brody iban a por algo de beber. De golpe Sanders le vio y... le sonrió.

Ellody, Mary, Laurie y Miles estaban hablando con el profesor Don cuando todos escucharon a Carrie claramente.

—¡Oh dios mío! —dijo la rubia.

—¿No estoy soñando? —preguntó Devin. Carrie le hubiese respondido si no hubiese tenido la boca abierta.

—No, es real —contestó B. Staci, su pareja, le miró flipando porque nunca antes le había escuchado hablar tanto.

Por la puerta acababan de entrar Heather Wilson y Harold McGrady, juntos y cogidos de la mano. Se hizo el silencio y todos les miraron con sorpresa, hasta los profesores.

—Ostia puta —dijo Eva al ver a la parejita recién llegada—. vale, hoy es una noche rara. Igual Scott gana el puesto de reina del baile y todo.

—Si, eh —dijo Zeke.

—Eva, tu novio parece pinocho con ese traje —dijo la loca de Izzy.

—¡No es verdad, eh! —protestó Zeke.

—¡Sí! —contestó la pelirroja.

—¡No!

—¡Sí sísísísísísí! —exclamó Izzy poniendo a Zeke de los nervios.

—¿Quieres bailar, Eva, eh? —le preguntó Zeke a su chica. No le apetecía demasiado bailar pero librarse de Izzy un rato le parecía una idea tentadora.

—Eh... no sé... —dijo la chica. Izzy le tiró un puñado de palomitas —. ¡Joder, Izzy! —protestó.

—¡No soy Izzy, soy Explosivo! ¡Bum bum!

Y justamente en ese momento Owen se tiró un apestoso cuesco.

—Vámonos Zeke que éste también es explosivo —dijo Eva tapándose la nariz.

Nuestra parejita principal se fue al centro del polideportivo a bailar mientras dos "internos" iban a limpiar el desparrame de palomitas que había armado Izzy. Los internos eran alumnos castigados con camisas rojas, Chris había pensado que llamarlos internos era más agradable que llamarles castigados y reconocer que estaba usándolos como limpiadores con tal de no contratar a nadie para encargarse de esa tarea.

—Eva... —dijo Ezekiel cuando se colocaron correctamente para un clásico baile en pareja.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Eva mirándole a la cara.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y pensaban que esa iba a ser la noche más especial de su vida, aunque años más tarde dejaron de catalogarla como la noche más importante y pasó a ser, simplemente, una de las más importantes, la tercera más importante de hecho. La segunda noche más importante fue su noche de bodas, y la más importante fue la preciosa noche de otoño en la que Eva dio a luz a la hijita de ambos.

—Estás muy guapa, eh.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, cariño —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Te quiero mucho, eh —contestó él—. Y quiero que sepas que no te quiero sólo por sexo.

—Eso ya lo sabía, tonto —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Ya sé que tienes las tetas grandes, y me gustan las tetas grandes...

—¿Siii?

—Pero mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo es ese culazo que tienes, eh —dijo Zeke agarrándoselo. Eva se puso más roja que una guindilla.

—¡Ezekiel Miller, esa mano está demasiado baja! —le regañó Chris.

—Lo siento, eh —contestó el chico volviéndola a colocar en la espalda de Eva.

—Así me gusta —dijo Chris antes de retirarse para mirar algo en el escenario.

—Eres un idiota, Zeke —dijo Eva avergonzada.

.

.

.

.

—Tío, yo voy a entrar —dijo Cody—. ¿Te vienes?

—No, yo mejor me quedo aquí — contestó Noah.

—Vale.

Cody entró al polideportivo muy desanimado aunque pensó que igual Gwen bailaría con él si se lo pedía, aunque perdió el interés cuando vio a Sierra y Cameron besándose aprovechando que ya no había nadie sacándose fotos frente al arco en forma de corazón frente al cual todas las parejitas habían posado. El chico de ojos azules les miró y... tuvo que reconocer que Sierra parecía muy feliz. Cuando los dos -sin percatarse de su presencia- volvieron a la sala para bailar y ver la coronación Cody se permitió llorar.

—Te he perdido, mi amor... —susurró.

Crimson y Ennui lo vieron todo -aunque ellos no fueron vistos- y se sintieron mal por el chico.

—Hay que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas —dijo la chica. Tanto Ennui como Loki, el conejito gótico, asintieron.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, Noah también estaba fuera llorando. Se sentía fatal y no podía reparar el daño que había hecho. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó una voz femenina—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Noah no se molestó ni en mirarla.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —contestó bruscamente.

La chica no se dejó espantar tan fácilmente y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Noah...

—Yo me llamo Emma.

Noah se dignó a mirarla y de golpe se sintió conectado a ella, y fue mutuo. Esa noche que había empezado como la peor de su vida culminó para Noah como la noche en la que conoció al amor de su vida. Resulta que Emma era una universitaria que venía a buscar a su hermana Kitty porque a sus padres les daba miedo que su hija pequeña volviese sola a casa de noche, y habían mandado a Emma porque ésta tenía coche propio.

.

.

.

.

—¡Atención, chicos! —dijo Chris con el micro. Era la hora de la coronación de los reyes del baile —. aunque ya sabéis de sobra cómo va esto Don y Josh se han puesto pesados con que os lo explique.

El chef sacó seis coronas y las colocó sobre los seis cojines que había en la mesa del escenario.

—Pfff, qué coñazo —comentó Jo.

—Sha-claro que es un coñazo, pero hay algo que te lo hará más entretenido... —y Lightning le comentó al oído la broma que tenían planeada.

—Esto se acaba de poner interesante —dijo Jo con una sonrisa cruel.

Mientras, no muy lejos, Scott estaba acojonado porque sabía que era finalista para reina del baile.

—Scott, tu aura me dice que estás nervioso —comentó Dawn.

—Calla, friki —contestó el pelirrojo.

Anne Maria y Brick se marcharon juntos en ese momento porque no eran finalistas y tampoco les interesaba el tema. Brick había terminado lo suyo con Jo para tener una relación seria con Anne Maria y ella había pasado de Mike porque éste seguía pendiente de Zoey.

Chris, después de un par de interrupciones por asuntos técnicos, prosiguió con su explicación.

—Hay tres coronas para chico y tres para chica —explicó—. El chico que quede en tercer puesto será nombrado caballero real, el que quede en segundo lugar será nombrado príncipe y, por último en el caso de los chicos, el que quede en primer lugar será nombrado ¡Rey del baile! —todos los presentes vitorearon y aplaudieron—. Y para las chicas la que quede en tercer lugar será nombrada dama de la corte, la que quede en segundo lugar será la princesa del baile y finalmente la ganadora será coronada como —hubo un redoble de tambores—. ¡Reina del baile!

Ahí la gente se volvió loca de emoción.

—Y el caballero real es... ¡Trent Ziegler!

Trent subió al escenario entre aplausos y le pusieron una pequeña y sencilla corona de color bronce, justo en ese momento Gwen irrumpió en el escenario.

—Escuchadme por favor, un minuto de atención —dijo tras arrebatarle el micrófono a Chris.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! —reclamó Chris.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Trent mucho más sereno que Chris.

—Sé que muchos me odiais porque... porque me lo merezco —todos la miraron impresionados—. He hecho cosas muy malas, cosas de las que me arrepiento. Sólo quiero pediros perdón a todos, pero especialmente a Heather Wilson y Harold McGrady por... bueno, ellos ya lo saben. A Courtney Ramírez y a Duncan Marcus por interponerme entre ellos —hizo una pausa que resultó muy dramática para el resto—. Y a Ezekiel Miller por lo del parque... también a Trent Ziegler —y le miró—. Por todo el daño que te hice. Gracias —y abandonó el escenario tras dejar caer el micrófono al suelo.

—Bueno... —dijo Chris recogiendo el —. Pues sigamos. Trent ¿qué se siente al ser coronado caballero real?

—Es emocionante, creo —contestó Trent, aún algo ido por lo que había pasado.

—¿Algo que añadir?

—Sadie, te quiero —dijo.

Todos aplaudieron y Trent se hizo a un lado para que pudiesen nombrar a la dama de la corte.

—La dama de la corte es... ¡Jasmine Kropf!

Todos aplaudieron ante el nombramiento, Shawn especialmente. Se dio una escena divertida porque Jasmine era demasiado alta y casi tuvo que arrodillarse para que pudiesen poner sobre su cabeza la corona de bronce, y también tuvo que coger ella misma el micro.

—Gracias a todos los que me votaron, ha sido genial estudiar aquí con vosotros —dijo ella devolviéndole el micro a Chris después. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Ahora conoceremos al príncipe del baile... ¡Justin Batofel!

Esto fue más sorprendente porque todos esperaban que Justin fuese coronado rey del baile porque era muy atractivo y muy popular, pero alguien le había ganado. El modelo sin embargo subió al escenario sonriente como siempre y dejó que le pusiesen la corona de plata.

—¿Qué nos cuentas, Justin? —le preguntó Chris. Justin le quitó el micro de las manos —. ¡Ey!

—Beth, cariño, ¿puedes venir aquí? —preguntó el chico.

Beth subió al escenario muy nerviosa y confundida sin entender qué pasaba. Una vez estuvo frente a Justin éste siguió hablando.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te quiero —se escuchó un coro de "awwws"—. Cuando empezamos a salir mucha gente intentó descubrir motivos ocultos para que estuviésemos juntos: interés, estupidez, tonterías... cuando la verdad siempre ha sido que nos queremos y que por eso estamos juntos.

—Te quiero, Justin —dijo ella a punto de llorar.

—Yo también te quiero y no quiero que nadie vuelva a decir que no te quiero —dicho esto le devolvió el micrófono a Chris.

El tiempo se detuvo para Beth cuando Justin se arrodilló frente a ella, abrió una cajita negra que contenía un anillo dentro y le propuso matrimonio frente a todos sus compañeros y profesores.

—¡Sí! —Beth se lanzó a los brazos de su novio.

Todo el mundo aplaudió emocionado. Justin y Beth se marcharon del baile después de eso.

—Esto... bueno sigamos —dijo Chris—. La princesa del baile es... ¡Scott Fitgerald!

El momento tierno pasó ser un momento de coña. Scott no era reina del baile y no habría baile real, pero era princesa y eso era descojonante. Le pusieron la corona plateada y habló al micro.

—Os odio, maricones —y se fue enfurruñado mientras todos se descojonaban.

—Y ahora el rey del baile... ¡Duncan Marcus!

Hubo vítores y aplausos en lo que Duncan subía al escenario. Al llegar arriba le pusieron la corona y gritó un "¡Gracias, peña!"

—Qué gran discurso —dijo Chris sarcástico—. Y ahora el momento que todos estabais esperando.

Las finalistas que no habían sido nombradas aún se pusieron nerviosas porque cualquiera de ellas podía ser coronada como la REINA del baile de graduación, eso eran palabras mayores. Josee estaba segura de que sería ella, Sugar creía que sería Ella y Dakota le apretó la mano a su novio muy emocionada ante la posibilidad de ser la reina. Los sueños de todas menos una se fueron al traste.

—Y la reina del baile es... ¡Heather Wilson!

Los aplausos y los gritos eufóricos fueron demasiado, nadie notó a Josee y Jacques huyendo de allí. Heather subió al escenario con una elegancia y un porte nunca vistos en la historia de los bailes de graduación y se le escapó una lágrima (claramente muy ensayada) cuando le pusieron su hermosa corona dorada. Chris le acercó el micro.

—Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han votado para reina porque habéis elegido a la mejor opción —algunos obviamente no aplaudieron—. Pero este no ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido este año, el mejor me lo dio Leshawna —¿Qué iba a agradecerle a su peor enemiga?—. Leshawna, gracias por ser una zorra ligerita en más de un sentido, sin tu incompetencia no tendría el maravilloso novio que tengo ahora. Gracias, querida.

Hasta Harold estaba haciendo un tremendo facepalm. Leshawna la hubiese asesinado en ese momento.

—Esa tía es mi ídola —dijo Mac. Brody sólo asintió.

—Y ahora se supone que tengo que bailar con el rey, pero no lo haré. La reina hace lo que le sale del culo —y bajó del escenario para hacer el baile real con Harold. Duncan bailó con Courtney.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Harold avergonzado mientras bailaban al ritmo de "Only you"

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —contestó la asiática.

Harold la quería aunque fuese mala.

Leshawna les vio bailando y se alejó triste.

—¿Leshawna? —la llamó una voz masculina.

Leshawna se giró y le vio: pelo pelirrojo, pecoso... grandes músculos ¡era el camarero de la discoteca!

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Estudio en este insti —contestó él—. ¿Tú también?

Ambos habían estudiado en el mismo instituto varios años y nunca se habían encontrado por los pasillos. Cosas de la vida.

—Sí —contestó ella avergonzada.

—¿Te apetece bailar?

—¿Por qué? Oye mira, sé que lo hicimos pero no hace falta que bailes conmigo por eso —contestó ella.

—No es eso, es que desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Leshawna no se lo creyó del todo, pero sonrió y aceptó bailar con él.

—Por cierto —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Rodney.

Mientras, Eva miraba a Zeke impaciente.

—Oye, Zeke —le dijo ella.

—¿Sí, eh?

—¿Nos vamos ya al hotel?

Se miraron a los ojos y supieron que era su momento.

—Vayámonos, eh.

Y no se despidieron de nadie.

.

.

.

.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Tyler enfadado.

—Típico de José —dijo Alejandro.

—No me creo que Lindsay se esté follando a tu hermano en el coche —dijo Tyler.

—A mi me preocuparía más tener que volver sentado detrás, dónde están frungiendo —le dijo el español.

—Ah, no —dijo Ty—. Yo voy de copiloto.

—Y una porra.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero que estéis pasando una muy feliz navidad junto a vuestros seres queridos o vuestro ordenador/smartphone de confianza.**

**Reviews time: **

**Kena86: No, tranquila :D espero que te haya gustado este cap. Feliz navidad.**

**Sam the Stormbringer: No creo que yo atrape tanto como Tolkien XD aunque te agradezco tus palabras. Espero que finalmente sí hagas un Ezeva. Gwen y Lesh iban a tener su redención XD ya lo has visto. Eva no ha sufrido un desarrollo incoherente, lo que ocurre es que ha mostrado distintas facetas de su personalidad. Los añadí en cuanto vi la temporada, aunque como puedes ver Junior también ha salido :)**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos.**

**OFIXD**


End file.
